Solo diversion
by deltalva
Summary: Tai es un chico rebelde con la vida hecha un lío, su idea es de solo pasarla bien mientras pueda, aunque comenzará a querer algo mas con cierta castaña huirá a toda costa pues no a todos les gusta volverse vulnerables por el amor. Por otro lado su hermana pequeña se enfrenta a su propio triangulo (o cuadrado) amoroso y Sora sencillamente se dedica a lidiar con el pasado.
1. Chapter 1

Desde que recuerdo he estado solo, nadie me ha tendido nunca la mano y eso la verdad que ya ni me importa pues comencé a vivir únicamente con la idea de hacerlo por mi mismo sin importarme nadie más.  
No llevo tan mala vida o tal vez si, júzguenlo por ustedes mismo, siendo honestos soy un delincuente; cosas como robo a mano armada están en mi pasado aunque claro nunca me han atrapado así que podría decir que mi expediente esta limpio. Vivo de cualquier cosa actualmente, hace mucho que no me meto en problemas pues conseguí trabajo en una gran empresa, no tengo un cargo muy elegante pero me da para comer siendo archivista, por las horas que trabajo no me alcanzaría ni para la fiesta del viernes, pero gracias a dios me pagan tiempo completo desde que me metí a estudiar (jajaja si claro, como si fuera a clases)

_Yagami, deja de holgazanear._ Ese es el hijo de nuestro querido jefe, Michel, no se qué tiene contra mi pero no me agrada.

_ Oh si, disculpe su real majestad, en seguido pongo mi culo a trabajar_ Pensarán que soy idiota por hablarle así, pero la verdad es que me he ganado a su padre, éste piensa que somos amigos así que no le parece mal que nos hablemos así.

_ Idiota, en cuanto esta empresa sea mía, lo primero que haré será poner tu trasero en la calle_ No lo dudo pero cierto es que no me importa, ya vendrá algo mejor.

_ Michel, aquí está_ Ese es Yamato Ishida, otro imbécil que me viene como patada al hígado.

_ Justo lo que esperaba, con esto se te bajara un poco esa actitud tan pedante Yagami.

_ Y una mierda, tu papelito me la suda.

_ Buenos días chicos, veo que están tan animados como siempre._ Ese es el jefe, a veces me sorprende que alguien tan genial tenga un hijo tan idiota, seguro su mujer le pone el cuerno por todo lo alto.

_ Padre, justamente la asesora me ha pedido que te muestre esto._ Maldita sea, no puedo quejarme de que estas cosas pasen pues muy gentilmente el jefe se ofreció a hacerse cargo de mi educación.

_ Vaya… Dios mío, Taichi, no has asistido más que a… bueno… ninguna clase… ¿Qué sucede?

_ Sucede que obviamente este proletario no quiere educarse así que sería mejor que lo sacaras de la escuela y estuviera aquí de tiempo completo.

_ Taichi pasa a mi oficina… Adelante, toma asiento y cuéntame

_ Bueno… verá… sucede que… _Este es momento de regresársela a Michel, se que esto no me va a agradar pero con el simple hecho de fastidiarle lo haré_ mis compañeros son muy aburridos, me cuesta adaptarme a ellos, tal vez si estuviera en el mismo grupo de alguien que conociera…

_ Mandaré una carta para que te trasladen al salón de Michel.

_ Mil gracias, no se cómo agradecerle todo esto_ Se que este tipo parece buen sujeto y la verdad que me ha ayudado bastante, sin embargo como mi experiencia me lo ha enseñado, lo mas seguro es que algo quiera de mi.

_Buenos días jóvenes, hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo compañero que ha sido cambiado de grupo ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti? _ y aquí vamos con esta mierda una vez mas.

_ Mucho gusto, soy Taichi Yagami, tengo 16 años, perdí curso por trabajar, me gustan las chicas lindas y ardientes, aunque un poco mayores no vienen mal ¿me entiende profesora?_ Un guiño con una sonrisa picarona han bastado para que se ponga toda roja además del montón de risas por parte de los presentes.

_ Yagami… parece que tendremos problemas…

_ No se ofenda, pero no quiero nada serio….

_ Por hoy lo pasaré por alto, pero le advierto que tales insolencias son castigadas severamente en este instituto, por favor tome asiento para dar inicio a la clase..

_ ¿Dónde?

_ Koujiro-san ¿podrías levantar tu mano? Por favor Yagami, toma asiento junto a tu compañero.

_ Pfff, de acuerdo, que poco aguanta doña.

_ Yagami, parece que daremos muchos paseos a la dirección.

_ Esas son propuestas indecorosas profesora._ Todos continúan riéndose mientras la maestra sale echando chispas.

_ Así que Koujiro… no va mucho con tu cara sabes…

_ Mis amigos me llaman Izzy…

_mmm ¿Puedo llamarte Izzy?

_ Claro, adelante.

_ La mayoría aquí tiene cara de imbéciles… tú pareces agradable.

_ A decir verdad lo entiendo, muchos son hijos de persona muy importante e influyentes así que se sienten como si el mundo fuera de ellos.

_ ¿Y cuál es tu historia?

_ Yo no soy nada de eso, provengo de una familia normal, estoy aquí gracias a una beca.

_ Pensé que eso no existía aquí.

_ Bueno, soy una de las pocas excepciones.

_ ¿Y tú?

_ Un tipo rico se apiado de mí para mi desgracia, aunque solo estoy aquí para fastidiar al engreído de su hijo.

_ Eso es tener bastante suerte.

_ JA, suerte… eso es algo que yo no conozco….

_ Disculpa Yagami-san, podrías guardar silencio, no puedo atender a la clase_ ¿De dónde viene esa voz?... esta chica… es guapísima…

Nos han presentado a un compañero nuevo, la verdad es bastante bocaza pues se ha pasado con la profesora aunque también ha sido muy divertido; lleva el uniforme hecho un muerto, las mangas de la camisa enrolladas dejando ver sus hombros (Que no están nada mal), la corbata mal acomodada, el saco en la mano y el cabello alborotado, eso si los pantalones bien puestos.

_ JA, suerte… eso es algo que yo no conozco…._ Desde que se ha sentado en el puesto del frente no ha parado de hablar.

_ Disculpa Yagami-san, podrías guardar silencio, no puedo atender a la clase_ Se ha quedado callado sin poder decir palabra, como todos los idiotas en este instituto, otro admirador mas, qué emoción.

_ Disculpame ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ Me mira embelesado y expectante.

_ Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, un gusto_ Le ofrezco mi mano para que haga lo propio y a pesar de ser un mono cilíndrelo ha contestado como todo un caballero tomándola.

Eres una princesita en este instituto ¿Cierto?_ Viendo su actuación al frente no me sorprende que actuara tan rápido.

_ Claro, es el instituto de mi padre, puedo hacer lo que me plazca_ parece sorprendido seguro que no tarda en pedirme una cita o algo así.

_ Mmm ya veo… no me agradas_ ¿¡Qué ha sido esa actitud de niñato?!

_ ¿Disculpa?

_ ¿Pensaste que me abalanzaría a pedirte una cita? Solo por que eres hermosa y rica no quiere decir que todos estemos muertos por follarte._ En mi vida se habían dirigido a mi con un lenguaje tan vulgar.

_ ¿Pensaste que me abalanzaría a pedirte una cita? Solo por que eres hermosa y rica no quiere decir que todos estemos muertos por follarte_ La verdad es que esa tía esta super buena, es una lastima que se me fuera un forrazo así, pero lo que mas me molesta es la mirada de todos puesta sobre.

_ No eres precisamente un caballero como los demás y yo que te estaba dando el beneficio de la duda_ Esta tipa es bastante molesta y no me gusta dejarme de gente así.

_ Pues no te confundas princesa, yo no soy como todos estos pringados así que tienes el placer de por primera vez conocer a un hombre con cerebro y un par de cojones bien puestos_ Incluso el profesor nos está viendo aunque dudo que nos escuchen, así que esto no puede terminar bien.

_ Joven Yagami… señorita Tachikawa… ¿Podemos continuar?_ Hablando de pocas agallas, este maestro no puede ser mas marica.

_ No lo se, pregúntele a nuestro compañero Taichi, pues pareciera que quiero siempre tomar el mando_ Me acabo de ganar una enemiga poderosa… pero no me importa…

_ En realidad, me gustaría decir algo y es que este instituto no me agrada, no me agradan los profesores prepotentes y sin huevos, pero lo que menos soporto es a la gente hipócrita y falsa, la verdad me dan mucha lastima pues les importa mas una cuenta de banco que cualquier otra cosa; así que se los digo de una vez, soy un jodido muerto de hambre, no tengo ni una puta cuenta bancaria y mucho menos algo que heredar, así que no me jodan con su maldito mundo de mierda repleto de gente interesada.

Después de eso el día transcurrió tranquilo, pude notar que Michel echaba chispas por verme ahí, eso me agradó; era hora del receso y yo no tenía mucho qué hacer, Izzy me invitó a pasarlo en la sala de computo pero la verdad mejor paso, me fui a la azotea para poder darme un gusto.

_ ¿Tienes fuego?_ Es la voz de una chica, no cabe duda.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Un encendedor, pringado…._ Una chica pelirroja de muerte me lo ha pedido, creo que estoy a nada de una erección.

_ Menuda forma de pedirlo_ Aún debo conservar mi postura guay.

_ Eres el muerto de hambre que armó un alboroto en el salón 34 ¿Verdad?

_ Los rumores corren rápido aquí.

_ Tanto como tarda en subirse en youtube.

_Vaya, mi propio video, que alegría.

_ No te fijes, todos son unos idiotas, los que tenemos cerebro lo sabemos… pero hay uno que otro sujeto peligroso.

_ Eso no me importa, para mi el peligro es como el aire que respiro.

_ Hablo en serio, te aconsejo alejarte de esa chica Tachikawa… solo te traerá problemas…

_ Lo que a mi me parece es que no quieres que me la folle.

_ Jajajaja, ¿Por qué me metería en algo así?

_ Tal vez me quieres para ti…. Eso no me disgustaría…

_ No te equivocas del todo… _ Ni noté desde cuándo estamos tan cerca pero sus labios ya están lo suficientemente accesibles como para tomarlos.

_ ¿Tú eres peligrosa?_ sin darle oportunidad de contestar he fundido mis labios en los suyos, para volverlo mas apasionado la he tomado de la nuca dándole mas profundidad al beso.

_ No tienes ni idea…_ Rápidamente pasea sus manos por mi espalda bajo mi camisa, en unos cuantos segundo ha dejado mi torso al descubierto para recorrerlo con sus yemas; tiene una mirada que la verdad me incita a mucho.

_ Parece que la niña es atrevida… Taichi Yagami, muchísimo gusto ¿Puedo saber tu nombre antes de que algo mas suceda?

_ Sora Takenouchi_ Ella misma se ha desabrochado la blusa dejándome ver su hermosa figura.

_ Sora… _ Su nombre se queda entre mis labios para reposar en los suyos y comenzar a bajar por su cuerpo, aprisiono sus senos entre mis manos y puedo notar que su volumen no es un efecto visual mientras paseo mi otra mano por sus muslos notando la firmeza de su trasero. De repente el timbre rompe el encanto.

_ Un minuto más y la campana no me habría importado….

_ Rayos… me vi muy lento ¿Cierto?

_Bastante….

_ ¿Te veré de nuevo?

_ No te ofendas pero yo no quiero compromisos…

_ Parece que hablamos el mismo idioma…

_De acuerdo, reúnanse con su pareja o tercia para el trabajo.

_ Maestro…._ parece que la princesita tiene una petición, para el profesor pues solo le ha susurrado.

_ Disculpe señorita pero eso la dejaría a usted sin equipo.

_ No me importa.

_ Me temo que no puedo dejarla así, debe trabajar con el joven Michel y el joven Ishida.

_ Pero…_ parece que por primera vez las cosas no le salen como querían, pero bueno, que aquí voy yo de buena gente.

_ En realidad profesor, yo acabo de llegar así que no tengo equipo, si no fuera mucha molestia….

_ Bueno eso es una situación conveniente…. ¿Qué opina señorita?

_ ¡Si!, esta bien, trabajaré con Taichi._ Wow, como si fuera su salvador me ha tomado del brazo y todo el rollo_ Trabajaremos en la biblioteca ¿Esta bien?

_ Pues… claro_ Ella me guía pues yo no conozco el sitio, cuando llegamos a estar solos me suelta abruptamente.

_ Escucha, no me agradas y mucho menos por ser propiedad de Takenouchi, normalmente no haría esto a menos que fuera de vida o muerte.

_ Pensé que Michel y tú hacían buenas migas.

_ Es mi ex novio.

_ Uy… que pena, si yo fuera tu no lo andaría divulgando.

_ Se cree que es mi padre o algo así, yo quiero divertirme y el sencillamente no me deja.

_ Pero ya estas libre.

_ Que va, se ha corrido el rumor de que su padre esta metido con delincuentes, así ha asustado a todos los chavos del instituto como para que no me hagan caso.

_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso es ridículo.

_ Bastante… el idiota quiere que vuelva con él pero… sencillamente no esta en mis planes

_ Y… ¿Qué está en tus planes?

_ Y… ¿Qué está en tus planes?_ Una pregunta que me he planteado muchas veces.

_ Eso no es asunto tuyo_ Por un momento pensé contestarle seriamente, pero bueno, es que lo acabo de conocer y no me da confianza, además sigue siendo un vulgar ordinario.

_ Vale, vale cosas tuyas, pero sabes… a mi no me da miedo nada de esas cosas… si yo quiero divertirme con una chica lo hago y punto ¿Me entiendes?_ De la nada se me ha puesto de frente y demasiado cerca, me siento hipnotizada por su sonrisa que me invita a un mundo extraño que estoy deseosa por visitar.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero les guste y plis dejen comentario para saber si es bien recibida y seguirla, si no me dara webita :/


	2. Chapter 2

Tai se ha vuelto insoportable, si yo digo blanco él dice negro, y nunca está en paz, además que se la pasa agasajándose con Sora cada vez que puede, no es que me importe pero debería ser un poco discreto a penas lleva dos semanas asistiendo a clases y ya está de boca en boca, todas las chicas se la pasan hablando de él como si fuera la gran cosa, como si las buscara para mas que… bueno "eso", pero bueno por ahora estoy casi atada a él pues tuve que hacerme en su mismo equipo para evitar a Michel.

_Mimi, tenemos cosas de qué hablar

* * *

Todo va muy tranquilo en éste sitio, la verdad que no es la cárcel que yo me imaginaba, aunque preferiría dormir más por las mañanas. Las chicas son muy "amistosas" conmigo a diferencia de los tíos que me ven con una cara de profundo odio.

Es muy relajante tirarse en el pasto a descansar, cuando cierro los ojos todos los pensamientos y las personas se convierten en sombras que se vuelven irrelevantes conforme me relajo…

_ Auch…_ Un balón me cae del cielo golpeándome justo en la cara.

_ Perdona, es que estábamos jugando y…

_ Si, si… no hay problema…

_ Soy Davis Motomiya, mucho gusto_ Parece un crío tonto, pero tampoco seré grosero, es el primer chico en todo el instituto que me habla bien.

_ Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto…_ Aunque realmente no tengo muchas ganas de relacionarme con la gente de aquí.

_ Oye… ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros en lugar de estar ahí tirado?_ Seré un antipático pero un hombre nunca rechaza jugar futbol, al menos yo no.

_ De acuerdo, pero no soy muy bueno._ Obvia mentira, ni se imagina la arrastrada que le voy a propiciar, Taichi Yagami

* * *

_ ¡Déjame en paz de una buena vez!_ De nuevo se está poniendo en su plan de macho protector.

_ ¡Es que no puedes seguir así Mimi!, me llegaron rumores de que estas…

_ ¡¿Estoy qué?!

_ Que te han visto… con gente que no es de tu nivel_ Al menos ya ha dejado de gritar.

_ No se a qué te refieres

_ Si claro… sabes que me refiero a Yagami….

_ No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de nada

_ Mimi… ¿Por qué no podemos…?

_ No Michel… no comiences con eso…

_ Pues no te lo voy a permitir, no permitiré que te degrades de esa forma…

_ ¿Y quién dice que Taichi es la basura? degradarme sería volver contigo…_ Un extraño silencio se ha creado, la verdad nunca le había dicho algo así por miedo a herirlo y por su cara seguro que eso logré_ Mira Michel… lo siento… pero… yo…

_ Mimi… tú tienes que estar conmigo ¡Por qué rayos no lo entiendes!_ Se ha alterado, aunque con justa razón, me esta dando miedo.

_ Será mejor que te tranquilices y pienses la s cosas…

_ ¡La que tiene que pensarlo eres tú!_ Me ha acorralado contra la pared, estamos solos en el salón y eso me hace sentir insegura.

_ Michel, esto no hará que vuelva contigo así que…

_Ya veremos_ Me besa por la fuerza sin considerar nada, siento mucho miedo y no estoy segura de lo que pueda hacer, no me puedo mover, aunque forcejeo no me lo puedo quitar, trato de golpearlo y me toma de las muñecas; mientras mas me resisto mas me lastima… maldición y ahora empiezo a llorar…

_¡AUXILIO TAI!_ Me separo un poco y es lo único que puedo decir… ¿Por qué su nombre apareció en mi mente ahora?

* * *

_ ¡Eres demasiado bueno jugando futbol! ¡Tienes que entrar al equipo, seguro que el entrenador no se lo piensa dos veces!

_ Tal vez… escuche que su capitán es un tal Michel, seguro que le da gusto verme por ahí…_ Y seguro que su padre me justifica otras tres horas de trabajo durante las cuales lo puedo fastidiar en su territorio.

_ ¡No puede ser que sean amigos, yo no lo soporto!_ Ahora este chico comienza a agradarme.

_ No tienes ni idea… bueno, debo ir a mi salón por mis cosas, queda hacia allá…

_ Perfecto, te acompaño, justamente el mío también_ Durante el camino hablamos un poco de todo, le conté cómo conozco a Michel y todo eso, la verdad es un tanto idiota pero es divertido, incluso me recuerda cómo era yo hace tiempo… Dios mío gracias que fue hace mucho.

_ De acuerdo, te enseñaré a hacerlo pero tienes que invitarme un tra…

_¡AUXILIO TAI!

_ ¿Uh?... ¿Qué fue…?_ Ni siquiera di tiempo de que Davis preguntara.

_ Mimi…_ Estaba seguro que era ella aunque no se por qué sencillamente comencé a correr hacia donde provenía.

* * *

Comenzaba tocarme de una forma tan sucia, solo podía llorar y pedirle que parara por que era tan brusco que me lastimaba; de un momento a otro sus manos se paseaban por debajo de mi ropa.

_ Michel… por favor… déjame…_ No era el mismo Michel de siempre, era como si lo hubiese poseído otro ser.

_ Muchas veces te lo pedí por la buena pero parece que tú nunca lo quieres por la buena ¿o si?_ Cierro los ojos para tratar de desaparecer mientras me intento convencer de que eso no esta pasando, cuando escucho que alguien abre la puerta fue como si la luz me volviera.

_ ¡TAI!_ Realmente me siento feliz de verle, mas que a cualquier otra persona que hubiese podido llegar.

_ Vaya, vaya… Disculpen, creo que los interrumpo_ Es como si se dispusiera a marcharse.

_ Tai…ayúdame… por favor… necesito tu ayuda… no te vayas…

_ Si, ya lo sabía, solo quería hacerme un poco del rogar, igual no te hubiera dejado así, así que no debes preocuparte_ Incluso aunque fue una broma inapropiada estoy alegre de que dijera eso… es como si me lo hubiera esperado de él.

_ Será mejor que te vayas de aquí, no ves que estoy ocupado…

_ No te apures, solo vengo por ella, cuando nos vayamos puedes terminar "eso" tú solo

_ Voy a disfrutar dándote una paliza Yagami…

_Tai, ten cuidado_ No se por qué no me puedo quitar esta angustia, no creo que Michel piense que tiene posibilidad de ganar, pues hasta donde sabemos Tai es muy bueno con los puños.

_ No te preocupes princesa_ Una sencilla sonrisa y un guiño de ojo hace que me sienta completamente segura.

_ ¡Por qué no desapareces y ya!_ Michel se ha lanzado con todas pero Tai le ha esquivado fácilmente cambiando de lugar con él, ahora es Tai quien se encuentra frente a mi.

_ Toma esto… ¿Estas bien Mimi?_ Puedo notar la preocupación en sus ojos y me hace sentir realmente feliz, me ofrece su saco para cubrirme, ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo me ha roto la camisa.

_ Si, muchas gracias.

_ Siempre metiéndote en mi camino… bueno, eso puede cambiar_ Ha sacado un arma con la cual apunta directamente a mi.

_ ¡Qué rayos haces Michel, tu pelea es conmigo!_ No puedo ni siquiera moverme del temor.

_ Si... pero cuando no puedes ganar… sencillamente tienes que hacer perder al otro… lo siento querida, pero si no eres mía no serás de nadie…_ Cuando se dispuso a disparar las lágrimas cayeron muy rápido hasta que pude sentir unos brazos rodeándome y un torso protegiéndome justo cuando se escuchó el disparo… Tai…

* * *

_ ¡Maldita sea, Motomiya! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!_ Como lo supuse Davis entraría en cualquier momento y así fue, tomó por la espalda a Michel y desvió el disparo justo a tiempo, por la sorpresa éste soltó el arma.

_ Comencé a pensar que nunca entrarías…

_ Si… es que esperaba el momento en que fuera necesario

_ ¿Davis? Pero… cómo_ Claramente Mimi parecía no entender nada, verla así de confundida entre mis brazos y aferrándose con fuerza a mí, me hizo bastante gracia.

_ Davis estaba conmigo cuando escuché tu grito, yo no planee nada, solo entraría con mi postura de héroe, pero Davis me sugirió analizar la situación.

_ Le comenté que si se trataba de Tachikawa entonces Michel podría estar involucrado y varios compañeros del equipo de futbol sabemos que siempre carga un arma.

_ Por eso, cuando entré y vi que era Michel, retrocedí para avisarle a Davis, el resto supongo que es historia, me sorprende bastante que pensáramos en todo eso y es que fue todo muy rápido cómo surgió todo esto, pero debo darle el crédito a Davis pues sin él no se cómo hubiese terminado esto.

_ Son solo un par de críos jugando a los héroes, ni crean que esto se quedará así_ Michel se apresuró a soltarse del agarre de Davis para marcharse.

_ Mimi…_ Seguía abrazándola pues solo quería protegerla.

_ Tai…_ Ella parecía aún temerosa así que se aferraba a mí.

_ Ejem… yo me retiro… por que… bueno, alguien tiene que llevarse esta cosa y dársela al director, nos vemos luego chicos, continúen en lo suyo_ Eso ha sido muy inoportuno, en vista del comentario ambos nos percatamos de la posición comprometedora y claramente por la vergüenza nos separamos.

_ Muchas gracias Tai… en serio me salvaste_ Por lo menos parece que ya no está asustada.

_ Si, bueno, no es para tanto… solo vine por que me llamaste… ¿Por qué a mí?

* * *

_ Esto… bueno… yo… no lo se…_ En serio que no se me ocurre una idea de por qué lo llamé_ Creo que… pensé que nadie mas podría salvarme…

_ Pues… si, supongo que soy fuerte y todo eso_ Es como si se hubiera molestado, tal vez no es la respuesta que él esperaba.

_ No es por eso… es que... muchos no se atreverían a plantarle cara a Michel… menos como tu lo hiciste… _ No entiendo por qué sentí la necesidad de aclarar la idea.

_ Si… bueno, todo salió bien gracias a Davis...

_ Si, claro, también debería agradecerle…

_ Será mejor que nos vayamos…

_ Tai…_ Tengo miedo de que se vaya y no lo entiendo_ Te llevo a tu casa

* * *

No esperaba que ella tuviera un corvette rojo del año, aunque siendo ella debí suponer algo bastante ostentoso pero me sorprendió algo tan genial. Me siento algo extraño y es raro en mí.

_ ¿Por qué no manejas?... sería mejor por que… yo no se a dónde vas…

_ Si… creo que… está bien…_ usualmente haría una broma o algo así pero… creo que no es la situación.

El camino ha sido silencioso pero para nada incomodo, mientras yo manejo ella juega con su cabello al mismo tiempo que mira por la ventana.

_ Aquí es donde trabajo…

_ Pero… esta es la empresa del padre de Michel… ¿Tú?

_ Si, trabajo para él, de echo es él quien paga mis estudios…

_ Entonces… creo que te he metido en un gran problema, si Michel se lo cuenta a su padre…

_ No te preocupes… no lo hará… y aunque lo hiciera no importa, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo…

_ Lo siento Tai… me he apresurado a juzgarte como un tonto pero… en realidad no se nada sobre ti…

_ Si bueno… no hay mucho que saber, cuando yo era pequeño mi padre murió, mi madre continuó con su vida pero... bueno por varios motivos decidí vivir con un amigo nosotros solos desde los diez años; no las hemos visto negras pero salimos adelante, un día conocí al padre de Michel y nos ofreció ayuda… el resto son solo palabras…

_ Me siento tonta por pensar mal de ti…

_ Bueno… eres la primera que piensa que soy un tonto por que realmente me comporté como tal, se podría decir que en lugar de que tu me juzgaras por ser pobre yo te juzgue por tener dinero… aún así, creo que eres una princesa, caprichosa y vanidosa

_ Pues tú eres un naco, vulgar y ordinario…

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA 

Como si fuera cosa de amigos comenzamos a reírnos los dos, es extraño hablar de esta forma con alguien y contarle un poco de mi pasado, ciertamente nunca se lo menciono a nadie.

_ Mejor me voy que llego tarde… te veré mañana princesita…

_ Hasta mañana… Tai…_ Se que lleva mas de una semana llamándome así, pero justo ahora cuando la escucho me llega un vuelco en el pecho.

* * *

Veo cómo se aleja poco a poco para entrar en aquel edificio, arranco y me marcho rumbo a casa, pareciera como si me fuera en las nubes a pesar tan fatídico episodio creo que algo bueno llegó al final.

Entró a casa y como de costumbre no hay nadie así que subo a mi habitación, quiero bañarme lo más pronto posible pues aún siento la sensación de las manos de Michel por mi cuerpo, aunque me tranquiliza pues también se quedó la sensación de los brazos de Tai protegiéndome.

Me tomé mi tiempo en el baño pero aún así es bastante temprano, veo el saco de Tai sobre mi cama donde lo dejé hace un momento, lo tomó entre mis manos y puedo percibir su aroma; de repente caigo en la cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo y me siento como una acosadora así que lo dejo pero antes de eso noto que tiene algo en el bolsillo… sería descortés revisarlo pero… si nadie se entera... Parece que solo es su cartera y unos cuantos papeles de los cuales sobre sale una foto… es Tai con… con otra chica, se les ve bien juntos además de bastante felices… parece un poco reciente… un momento… yo la conozco, es Hikari Kamiya de primer semestre… es raro, una sensación amarga se materializa para comenzar a nublarme la vista…

* * *

_ Buenos días, ¿Cómo ha estado la princesita?_ Llega y me saluda como si nada

_ Bien_ No se por que no puedo portarme agradable el día de hoy

_ Mmm… vale… solo quería saber cómo estabas…_ Maldita sea, tampoco puedo ser así de cortante.

_ Disculpa es que… _Miente, miente, miente_ es que no dormí bien por lo de ayer… me tomó por sorpresa y todo eso…

_ Si claro…_ No se lo ha creído pero esta bien, tampoco es como si tuviera que convencerle.

_ Toma, muchas gracias por tu saco, me ayudó bastante…

_ Si… ayer me olvidé la cartera y tuve que irme caminando a mí casa, espero que puedas vivir con esa culpa, casi muero a manos de unos bandidos, por suerte que eran mis amigos…

_ Si… lo siento mucho…_ La verdad es que estoy divagando, no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea esa foto…

_ Bueno… _ Se ha levantado de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse.

_ Espera ¿A dónde vas?

_ Es que tengo cosas que hacer, no te apures llegaré antes de que inicie la clase, no te dejaré el trabajo a ti sola._ Obviamente no es eso lo que me preocupa, incluso me siento tonta preguntándole esto… como si fuéramos algo o no se qué.

Cuando sale del salón me invade la duda así que sin habérmelo pensado ya lo estoy siguiendo, se dirige a los salones de primero, seguro que va con ella… un momento… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, así no soy yo, no debería de seguirlo; es decir no es correcto y todo eso pero a parte, aunque me ayudara ayer sigue siendo el mismo Tai de siempre…

_ Ya, vale, prometo que te visitaré mas seguido… es solo que he estado echo un lío con la escuela…_ Esa es la voz de Tai, seguro que de aquí no me ve.

_ ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir el viernes?_ ¡¿Qué?!... si se ve tan inocente la niña.

_ Sería buena idea… hace mucho que no estamos juntos…_ Eso quiere decir que… oh dios mío…

_ Entonces promételo_ Puedo verla a ella… tal vez si me asomo un poco…

_ Esta bien… lo prometo_ Nunca lo había visto sonreír así… tan sincero… tan… realmente feliz… seguro que la ama con locura…

* * *

No entiendo de qué va todo esto, puedo hacerme una idea, pero es que Mimi es bastante rara, primero se porta como rara, después me sigue para que entre a clase y luego ella no asiste… lo bueno es que tengo mi tabaco para limpiarme las mortificaciones…

_ Vaya, vaya, justo a quien esperaba encontrarme._ Esa es la voz de Sora… esto será muy divertido…

_ Bueno, estaba aquí sencillamente ocupándome de parecer delicioso para ti…

_ La campana sonará en veinte minutos… ¿Crees poder lograrlo?

_ Dalo por echo…

* * *

Venga Mimi, ya deja de darle vueltas, no es asunto tuyo, mejor aprovecha la protección que te esta dando Tai y para variar diviértete… está decidido, justo ahora buscaré un chico super guapo para mi… veamos… muy arrogante, muy idiota, muy rubio, muy moreno, muy chaparro, demasiado alto… ¿Qué no hay chicos aceptables en este instituto?

_ Disculpa, estaba buscando a alguien pero me perdí ¿Podrías ayudarme?_ Y claro… si no hay nadie lindo en este sitio pues a buscar alguien que no es de aquí.

_ Claro que si, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, puedes llamarme Mimi ¿A quién buscabas?

_ Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero todos me llaman TK, buscaba a Yamato Ishida, pero no recuerdo en qué grupo está…

_ Es mi compañero de clase, pero estamos en receso, puedo llevarte al salón, ahí puedes esperarlo si gustas…

_ Mmm… bueno es que me da no se qué esperar solo… ¿Me acompañarías?

_ Por supuesto que si, eso ni se pregunta….

_ Muchas gracias, Matt siempre dice que aquí hay chicas groseras y huecas pero yo no le creo, menos ahora que te conozco…

_ Si… bueno eso suena a algo que Matt diría… pero dime ¿Son muy amigos?_ No quiero enrollarme con un tipo igual de amargado que Ishida.

_ Somos muy cercanos, pero el a veces es bastante anticuado, yo prefiero divertirme y pasarlo bien_ Es como si Dios escuchara mis suplicas y me mandara lo que quería.

* * *

_ Siempre me tienes una sorpresa nueva ¿no es así Yagami?

_ Tú también haces bastante Takenouchi..._ Me ha dejado exausto, apenas y puedo levantarme cuando noto que me olvido el abrigo, cuando lo levanto un papel sale volando del mi bolsillo.

_ Vaya, que monada de niña ¿Es tu novia?

_ Que va…

_ Pero si te ves tan feliz con ella…

_ Bueno… eso no lo negaré… es lo único bueno que hay en mi vida… la verdad es la persona mas importante para mi…

_ Que tierno, así que también tienes tu corazón… ¿Es un amor no correspondido?

_ No es nada de eso… yo solo se que debo protegerla y punto…

_ No eres tan malo como todos piensan…

_ No importa, nadie ha sido bueno conmigo

_ Y no quieres que eso alcance a tu niña bonita…

_ Si, apuesto a que tú tampoco eres tan mala… dime ¿Cuál es tu historia?

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la contaría?

_ Bueno… no tienes nada que perder y por si no te has dado cuenta la campana sonó hace bastante tiempo… así que…

_ Vale… pues no es nada del otro mundo, desde que mi padre murió mi madre se encarga de los negocios así que no tiene tiempo de ver en qué me meto, por eso hago lo que quiero, por que puedo.

_ ¿y qué hay de Mimi? ¿Cómo estas relacionada con ella?

_ Fue hace mucho… yo salía con Ishida y Mimi era mi mejor amiga…

_ Wow… ¿Entonces qué pasó?

_ ¿Sabías que Michel y Yamato son algo así como primos?

_ Ni idea

_ Pues así es y Michel le pidió a Matt ayuda para quedar con Mimi pero al idiota de Michel nunca le agradé así que un día llegó y me dijo que Matt quería con Mimi, yo de idiota le creí pero en lugar de decírselo me acosté con el novio de Mimi…

_ ¿Y ese quién era?

_ ¿Conoces a Ken Ichijouji?

_ ¿El tipo listillo y super guay?… ni idea…

_ Matt se enteró y me dejó, Michel obtuvo lo que quería pues le liberé el camino con su princesita y también me saqué de la jugada.

_ Y lo de niña mala a qué viene…

_ Un día me di cuenta que me preocupaba mucho lo que los demás pensaran de mi, no podía asimilar que Matt me viera como a una puta y que Mimi creyera que era una zorra así que decidí que ese era asunto de ellos, pues no había nada que hacer por mi parte…

_ Entonces creo que los malos no nacemos, nos hacemos…

_ Y nos juntamos…_ Tal vez no quede tiempo para algo mas pero mínimo unos buenos besos si nos vamos a dar.

* * *

Estábamos hablando y entonces me dio un beso, era lento y tierno así que le conteste, ahora me esta faltando el aire pues se ha tornado mas intenso.

_ No suelo hacer esto con chicas que acabo de conocer pero… eres diferente Mimi….

_ ¿En serio? Yo también creo que tú no eres igual a todos los chicos que he conocido_ Así estuvo la cosa, caminábamos al salón pero cuando vimos la sombra de un árbol decidimos sentarnos hasta que tocara la campana, ahora el problema es que no veo a nadie fuera de clases.

_ Eres tan linda…_ Este chico me va a matar con su dulzura.

_ Bueno… debo decir que me sorprendes TK, ahora también te metes con las que son mayores que tú… creo que eso es nuevo… _Esa es la voz de Matt… mierda estoy muerta, seguro que se lo dice a Michel…

_ Nunca me dejas divertirme ¿Cierto?

_ No esta bien que engañes a niñas bobas_ Ahora éste tipo se pasó de pedante.

_ ¡Oye Ishida! Para tu información aquí nadie engañó a nadie, yo sabía que él solo quería algo divertido y como yo también… un momento ¿cómo está eso de "las que son mayores"?

_ Es mi hermano menor, cursa el primer semestre…

_ ¿Qué?... ¿Son hermanos?... no se parecen en nada… bueno poco en los ojos pero… son polos opuestos…

_ Gracias

_ Silencio TK, Mimi lo siento, no se qué te habrá dicho mi hermano pero excúsalo de cualquier promesa ridícula, TK discúlpate con ella.

_ Mira, olvídalo, no es para tanto, nos estábamos divirtiendo y lo arruinaste qué se le va a hacer… bueno… un placer conocerte Mimi, no todas las chicas son tan atrevidas para seguirme el juego… sería bueno volverte a ver pero por ahora adiós, no te puedo pedir perdón por que no me arrepiento de nada… ¿Me entiendes?_ Y como ya lo había dicho, éste es el chico divertido que buscaba y siendo el hermano de Matt, está bien protegido.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Buenos días, ¿Cómo ha estado la princesita?_ Llega y me saluda como si nada

_ Bien_ No se por que no puedo portarme agradable el día de hoy

_ Mmm… vale… solo quería saber cómo estabas…_ Maldita sea, tampoco puedo ser así de cortante.

_ Disculpa es que… _Miente, miente, miente_ es que no dormí bien por lo de ayer… me tomó por sorpresa y todo eso…

_ Si claro…_ No se lo ha creído pero esta bien, tampoco es como si tuviera que convencerle.

_ Toma, muchas gracias por tu saco, me ayudó bastante…

_ Si… ayer me olvidé la cartera y tuve que irme caminando a mí casa, espero que puedas vivir con esa culpa, casi muero a manos de unos bandidos, por suerte que eran mis amigos…

_ Si… lo siento mucho…_ La verdad es que estoy divagando, no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea esa foto…

_ Bueno… _ Se ha levantado de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse.

_ Espera ¿A dónde vas?

_ Es que tengo cosas que hacer, no te apures llegaré antes de que inicie la clase, no te dejaré el trabajo a ti sola._ Obviamente no es eso lo que me preocupa, incluso me siento tonta preguntándole esto… como si fuéramos algo o no se qué.

Cuando sale del salón me invade la duda así que sin habérmelo pensado ya lo estoy siguiendo, se dirige a los salones de primero, seguro que va con ella… un momento… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, así no soy yo, no debería de seguirlo; es decir no es correcto y todo eso pero a parte, aunque me ayudara ayer sigue siendo el mismo Tai de siempre…

_ Ya, vale, prometo que te visitaré mas seguido… es solo que he estado echo un lío con la escuela…_ Esa es la voz de Tai, seguro que de aquí no me ve.

_ ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir el viernes?_ ¡¿Qué?!... si se ve tan inocente la niña.

_ Sería buena idea… hace mucho que no estamos juntos…_ Eso quiere decir que… oh dios mío…

_ Entonces promételo_ Puedo verla a ella… tal vez si me asomo un poco…

_ Esta bien… lo prometo_ Nunca lo había visto sonreír así… tan sincero… tan… realmente feliz… seguro que la ama con locura…

* * *

No entiendo de qué va todo esto, puedo hacerme una idea, pero es que Mimi es bastante rara, primero se porta como rara, después me sigue para que entre a clase y luego ella no asiste… lo bueno es que tengo mi tabaco para limpiarme las mortificaciones…

_ Vaya, vaya, justo a quien esperaba encontrarme._ Esa es la voz de Sora… esto será muy divertido…

_ Bueno, estaba aquí sencillamente ocupándome de parecer delicioso para ti…

_ La campana sonará en veinte minutos… ¿Crees poder lograrlo?

_ Dalo por echo…

* * *

Venga Mimi, ya deja de darle vueltas, no es asunto tuyo, mejor aprovecha la protección que te esta dando Tai y para variar diviértete… está decidido, justo ahora buscaré un chico super guapo para mi… veamos… muy arrogante, muy idiota, muy rubio, muy moreno, muy chaparro, demasiado alto… ¿Qué no hay chicos aceptables en este instituto?

_ Disculpa, estaba buscando a alguien pero me perdí ¿Podrías ayudarme?_ Y claro… si no hay nadie lindo en este sitio pues a buscar alguien que no es de aquí.

_ Claro que si, mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa, puedes llamarme Mimi ¿A quién buscabas?

_ Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero todos me llaman TK, buscaba a Yamato Ishida, pero no recuerdo en qué grupo está…

_ Es mi compañero de clase, pero estamos en receso, puedo llevarte al salón, ahí puedes esperarlo si gustas…

_ Mmm… bueno es que me da no se qué esperar solo… ¿Me acompañarías?

_ Por supuesto que si, eso ni se pregunta….

_ Muchas gracias, Matt siempre dice que aquí hay chicas groseras y huecas pero yo no le creo, menos ahora que te conozco…

_ Si… bueno eso suena a algo que Matt diría… pero dime ¿Son muy amigos?_ No quiero enrollarme con un tipo igual de amargado que Ishida.

_ Somos muy cercanos, pero el a veces es bastante anticuado, yo prefiero divertirme y pasarlo bien_ Es como si Dios escuchara mis suplicas y me mandara lo que quería.

* * *

_ Siempre me tienes una sorpresa nueva ¿no es así Yagami?

_ Tú también haces bastante Takenouchi..._ Me ha dejado exausto, apenas y puedo levantarme cuando noto que me olvido el abrigo, cuando lo levanto un papel sale volando del mi bolsillo.

_ Vaya, que monada de niña ¿Es tu novia?

_ Que va…

_ Pero si te ves tan feliz con ella…

_ Bueno… eso no lo negaré… es lo único bueno que hay en mi vida… la verdad es la persona mas importante para mi…

_ Que tierno, así que también tienes tu corazón… ¿Es un amor no correspondido?

_ No es nada de eso… yo solo se que debo protegerla y punto…

_ No eres tan malo como todos piensan…

_ No importa, nadie ha sido bueno conmigo

_ Y no quieres que eso alcance a tu niña bonita…

_ Si, apuesto a que tú tampoco eres tan mala… dime ¿Cuál es tu historia?

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la contaría?

_ Bueno… no tienes nada que perder y por si no te has dado cuenta la campana sonó hace bastante tiempo… así que…

_ Vale… pues no es nada del otro mundo, desde que mi padre murió mi madre se encarga de los negocios así que no tiene tiempo de ver en qué me meto, por eso hago lo que quiero, por que puedo.

_ ¿y qué hay de Mimi? ¿Cómo estas relacionada con ella?

_ Fue hace mucho… yo salía con Ishida y Mimi era mi mejor amiga…

_ Wow… ¿Entonces qué pasó?

_ ¿Sabías que Michel y Yamato son algo así como primos?

_ Ni idea

_ Pues así es y Michel le pidió a Matt ayuda para quedar con Mimi pero al idiota de Michel nunca le agradé así que un día llegó y me dijo que Matt quería con Mimi, yo de idiota le creí pero en lugar de decírselo me acosté con el novio de Mimi…

_ ¿Y ese quién era?

_ ¿Conoces a Ken Ichijouji?

_ ¿El tipo listillo y super guay?… ni idea…

_ Matt se enteró y me dejó, Michel obtuvo lo que quería pues le liberé el camino con su princesita y también me saqué de la jugada.

_ Y lo de niña mala a qué viene…

_ Un día me di cuenta que me preocupaba mucho lo que los demás pensaran de mi, no podía asimilar que Matt me viera como a una puta y que Mimi creyera que era una zorra así que decidí que ese era asunto de ellos, pues no había nada que hacer por mi parte…

_ Entonces creo que los malos no nacemos, nos hacemos…

_ Y nos juntamos…_ Tal vez no quede tiempo para algo mas pero mínimo unos buenos besos si nos vamos a dar.

* * *

Estábamos hablando y entonces me dio un beso, era lento y tierno así que le conteste, ahora me esta faltando el aire pues se ha tornado mas intenso.

_ No suelo hacer esto con chicas que acabo de conocer pero… eres diferente Mimi….

_ ¿En serio? Yo también creo que tú no eres igual a todos los chicos que he conocido_ Así estuvo la cosa, caminábamos al salón pero cuando vimos la sombra de un árbol decidimos sentarnos hasta que tocara la campana, ahora el problema es que no veo a nadie fuera de clases.

_ Eres tan linda…_ Este chico me va a matar con su dulzura.

_ Bueno… debo decir que me sorprendes TK, ahora también te metes con las que son mayores que tú… creo que eso es nuevo… _Esa es la voz de Matt… mierda estoy muerta, seguro que se lo dice a Michel…

_ Nunca me dejas divertirme ¿Cierto?

_ No esta bien que engañes a niñas bobas_ Ahora éste tipo se pasó de pedante.

_ ¡Oye Ishida! Para tu información aquí nadie engañó a nadie, yo sabía que él solo quería algo divertido y como yo también… un momento ¿cómo está eso de "las que son mayores"?

_ Es mi hermano menor, cursa el primer semestre…

_ ¿Qué?... ¿Son hermanos?... no se parecen en nada… bueno poco en los ojos pero… son polos opuestos…

_ Gracias

_ Silencio TK, Mimi lo siento, no se qué te habrá dicho mi hermano pero excúsalo de cualquier promesa ridícula, TK discúlpate con ella.

_ Mira, olvídalo, no es para tanto, nos estábamos divirtiendo y lo arruinaste qué se le va a hacer… bueno… un placer conocerte Mimi, no todas las chicas son tan atrevidas para seguirme el juego… sería bueno volverte a ver pero por ahora adiós, no te puedo pedir perdón por que no me arrepiento de nada… ¿Me entiendes?_ Y como ya lo había dicho, éste es el chico divertido que buscaba y siendo el hermano de Matt, está bien protegido.

* * *

Todo el mundo esta extra emocionado por la fiesta de hoy, la verdad que no me apetece estar con un montón de estirados pero qué se le va hacer si Hikari quiere ir… no la puedo dejar sola con tantos adolescentes alborotados.

_Entonces… ¿Irás a la fiesta?_ Es la tercera vez que me lo pregunta el día de hoy y en el transcurso de la semana, ya perdí la cuenta

_ No lo se… pero si tú quieres que vaya pues te cumpliré tu deseo, pero primero tienes que pedirlo.

_ ¡Estas loco! Si ya me habías dicho que ibas.

_ Entonces para qué me preguntas, si te digo que voy es por que voy

_ Es que no me la creo que quieras ir a una fiesta con las personas del instituto…

_ Yo tampoco, pero aunque me quede solo no pienso aguantar a nadie _ Es una lástima que Izzy, la única persona decente, no quiere ir.

_ ¿Ya le has preguntado a Davis?

_ No, anda algo raro, como si estuviera molesto conmigo…  
_ Pero no puedes quedarte solo en una fiesta

_ Ey mira tu divierte y punto, no te preocupes por mi, ya veré con quien entretenerme…

_ Mmm… de acuerdo…_ A veces no entiendo por qué todo es un lío para ella, no se le puede ocurrir que si voy es por que un interés tengo…

* * *

Traté todo el receso de sacarle algo sobre su novia, pero no quiso decirme nada, para mi es obvio que irá a la fiesta con ella ¿Por qué no me lo dice y ya? Bueno dejaré eso de lado, por ahora mejor me pongo a pensar que TK me dijo que estaría en la fiesta así que no será tiempo perdido.

_ Mimi ¿Puedo hablar contigo?_ ¿Y él que asuntos tendrá conmigo?

_ Sii… claro, Matt

_ Mira, yo se que TK y tú se han llevado muy bien y se agradan, se que eres una buena persona y todo eso… por favor cuida a mi hermano… quiero evitarle cualquier situación incomoda o desagradable…

_ Por mi no hay problema, esto deberías decírselo a Michel que… _ Mierda no debería meter la pata, quizá él no sepa nada.

_ Por Michel no te preocupes, y es respecto a él que también quería hablarte, se lo que pasó el otro día con Tai y Davis, he tratado de ponerle un límite a Michel pero la verdad no se lo que piense… estoy seguro que nunca se atrevería a dañarme a mi o a TK… pero… ustedes tres mejor tengan cuidado… desde que lo dejaste… no es él mismo…

_ Lo siento mucho… yo no…

_ No espera, no te estoy juzgando, se por qué lo hiciste, no se puede estar con alguien si no sientes lo mismo… es solo que él no lo entiende… _ Parece que en realidad le duele ver a Michel de esa forma, Matt siempre se preocupa de esa forma por las personas que quiere... lo de Ken la verdad ni me dolió, pero no puedo perdonar a Sora por lastimar de esa forma a Matt.

_ Matt…

_ Hay algo mas… Mimi, se que… tú no ves a TK para algo serio y no te ofendas pero se que es mutuo, eso no me preocupa mucho, no son del tipo del otro… pero… ¿Qué hay con Yagami?_ La pregunta me sorprende mucho y no entiendo por qué

_ Nada, entre ese simio y yo… nada…

_ Si… claro…

_ Mira él no es de mis gustos, además él tiene novia y yo no quiero nada serio… además que él no sabe de cosas serias, es un idiota, orgulloso, soberbio, ignorante y naco…

_ Puede ser… pero es que él tuvo una vida difícil… a veces… creo que si yo hubiera pasado por todo eso… sería incluso peor que él…

_ ¿Qué sabes de él?_ Habla como si le conociera de toda la vida…

_ Nada que pueda decirte… lo siento, en realidad no debí decir eso… nos veremos después Mimi, adiós…

* * *

_ Gracias por acompañarme Joe… necesito alguien que me ayude a ahuyentar mocosos

_ No es nada… creo que tú harías lo mismo por mi…

_ Dalo por hecho, no por cualquiera me peleo…

_ No se si considerarlo bueno o malo…

_ Vamos, si gracias a eso ya eres experto en primeros auxilios.

_ Se podría decir que gracias a eso quiero ser médico…

_ Es bueno saber que soy importante en tu vida

_ Y… ¿Cómo esta ella?

_ Bien, sabes que Kari es una chica fuerte, no me preocuparía por ella, pero esta en mi naturaleza así qué se le va a hacer…

_ No… me refiero a…

_ Dice Kari que está de viaje… parece que algo le surgió de repente…

_ ¿No has hablado con ella?

_ Pues no… no es como si tuviera de qué hablarle…

_ Se lo prometiste…

_ Fue la euforia del momento… no es tan fácil como decirlo…

_ No está bien, aunque fuera un impulso, si lo prometiste deberías hacerlo_ A Joe le pegan mucho estas cosas; vivo con él desde que me salí de casa, lo conocí por que estábamos en la misma situación, él ayudaba en un refugio y yo… pues iba ahí a comer, un día decidimos que saldríamos adelante por cualquier medio… hicimos… bueno, hice de todo para lograrlo… Joe siempre prefirió trabajar honradamente… supongo que algo bueno se me quedó de él… yo también le debo mucho… somos algo así como hermanos.

_ De acuerdo… hablaré con ella el lunes, seguro que para entonces ya vuelve…

* * *

TK es bastante agradable, incluso cuando ya hemos dejado de lado los besos y esas cosas, es muy divertido pasar el rato con él.

_ ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo?

_ Claro, muero de sed_ Es casi como si me estuviese divirtiendo con un amigo.

_ Toma esto, yo mismo las serví

_ Gracias_ No tuve que darle un trago para notar que tenía alcohol_ Oye… esto esta… muy cargado…

_ No me digas que te asusta, venga, es solo para alegrar la noche…

_ Bueno… esta bien…

Ese fue el primer trago de varios, en verdad ahora creo que esto no es buena idea y ya pasado el efecto, no me siento tan bien…

_ TK… no me siento bien…

_ Pfff… esta bien… creo que yo también me estoy mareando…

Salimos del club nocturno, no se de quién fue la idea pero el ruido nos molestaba, quedarse en la calle hubiera estado muy loco, así que entramos al coche de Tk.

_ Creo que me empieza a doler la cabeza…

_ Si… fue mala idea tomar tan rápido…

_ No importa, la pasamos bien ¿o no?

_ Si… es algo extraño…

_ ¿El qué?

_ Bueno… claramente estas mas ebria que yo… así que, a estas alturas ya le habría sacado ventaja o te hubiera dejado en cualquier lugar…

_ Ya veo… no es que me moleste pero… ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

_ No lo se… creo que no me molesta estar contigo…

_ Al principio pensaba que esto de divertirse sin remordimientos era solo un juego para ti… pero… ahora no lo se…

_ ¿Un juego?... no, es todo menos eso… es… es el triste pasatiempo al que estamos obligados los que nos hundimos en la soledad… al principio es un juego bastante divertido que te saca adelante después de una mala situasión… pero después de jugar tanto, solo puedes ver como todo termina por alejarse y así… esto es todo lo que queda… un despreciable y sucio engaño…

_ ¿Si tanto lo aborreces por qué lo sigues haciendo?

_ Comienzas a hacerlo para ocultar tus miedos e inseguridades… pero conforme pasa el tiempo éstos crecen y se multiplican… cuando te das cuenta estas mas asustado que al inicio…

_ ¿Asustado de qué?  
_ De volver a creer…de volver a confiar en una persona y que esta solo se burle de ti para después marcharse…  
_ ¿Por qué me dices esto a mi?...

_ No lo se… quizá… es que hubiera querido que alguien me lo dijera antes…

_ ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

_ Seguramente hubiera hecho lo mismo… pero al menos justo ahora tendría la seguridad de que hay alguien a quien le importé tanto como para decirme la verdad…

_ Pero… acabamos de conocernos… ¿Cómo sabes que no haré lo mismo?

_ Porque… tú no tienes un corazón roto… aún…  
_ Mmm… Eres el chico más raro que he conocido en mi vida TK… pero me agradas… no me imagino qué te habrá pasado… solo sé que estamos muy ebrios…

_ Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?... es la verdad…

_ Jajajaja, es solo que… me tomó desprevenido… tienes razón, no podemos volver así a casa, será mejor buscar a alguien mas.

_ Si, es verdad... pero sabes, todos tenemos problemas y todos nos equivocamos, eso no es malo… pero si ya te diste cuenta de tu error y lo sigues cometiendo, entonces sufres por que quieres…

_ Supongo que eso es lo peor del caso… creer que no existe algo mejor y conformarte con cualquier sensación… seguro que no soy el primero ni el último al que le pasa esto…_ Su cara refleja una profunda tristeza que yo no puedo entender, seguro debió pasarlo muy mal ¿Pero es eso excusa para lastimarse de esa forma?... Takeru Takaishi es sin duda algo más que un chico divertido, me gustaría ayudarlo pero creo que no soy la indicada.

* * *

_ No he podido bailar con nadie… esto es tu culpa Tai…

_ Para qué bailar con esos idiotas, aquí estamos Joe y yo, tienes mucho de donde elegir, ¿Acaso no ves que todas las tías de aquí nos tiran la onda?  
_ Pero no es lo mismo…

_ Si, bueno, mira si te invita alguien mas te juro que no lo voy a ver feo…

_ Eso es imposible, seguro que ya me invitaron todos los niños del sitio…

_ Tai a veces debes dejarla divertirse, ya no es una niña…

_ Joe tiene razón

_ Es verdad, soy muy malo, pero me gusta serlo…

_ ¡¿Kari?!_ Esa voz…

_ ¿Davis?_ Con una mierda, por qué éste le habla a ella.

_ Oh, bueno, no quiero interrumpirte cuando estés con tu novio así que yo…_ Como todos piensa que Kari y yo tenemos algo, pues que lo piense si así se larga.

_ No para nada, él no es mi novio ni nada por el estilo…

_ ¡¿En serio?! Soy un idiota, yo lo pensé por… bueno, me dejé llevar por lo que vi… ¿Bailas conmigo?

_ Claro que si_ No tengo que objetar, me gustaría que nadie se le acercara, pero bueno también debo aceptar que Davis no es tan malo como los otros.

_ Adelante, diviértanse_ Aunque parece que mi opinión igual fue irrelevante.

_ Bueno, ahora creo que tu también deberías divertirte Tai, no puedes solo venir a una fiesta a hacerla de guarda espaldas.

_ ¿Y por qué no?... no hay nadie aquí que me agrade…

_ ¿Y yo?

_ No voy a bailar contigo, no seas puto.

_ Venga, busquemos compañía.

_ No estoy de humor…

_ ¡TAI!_ Esa chillona voz que no se pierde en la distancia ni siquiera por el ruido de la música.

_ ¿Qué sucede Mimi?

_ Es que… estaba bailando, bebí demasiado y…

_ Ya no puedes conducir a tu casa ¿Cierto?

_ Así es, pero es que mi amigo también esta muy mal…

_ Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es…_ Es como si me apareciera un fantasma justo ahora.

_ Takeru Takaishi… ¿TK?

_ ¿Uh?... ¡No puede ser! ¡TAI!_ Un silencio incomodo se apoderó del lugar, casi como si la música no existiera al igual que las personas a nuestro alrededor.

_ ¡Eres un maldito! ¡Así que ahora te enrollas con tías mayores!_ Es difícil explicar cómo y por qué lo conozco, por ahora solo diré que fue casi como un hermanito para mi; el ambiente rápido cambió por uno ameno y amistoso.

_ Jajajaja, bueno, fue algo raro, no lo llamaría así; me sorprende verte en una fiesta así, pensé que la gente estirada no te agradaba.

_ Es cierto, me aburro como no tienes idea, pero el deber me llamó aquí.

_ Ya veo, entonces Hikari también esta aquí, me gustaría saludarla pero… no me siento muy bien…

_ Eres un cabrón, estas totalmente pedo, yo no se como sigues parado.

_ Jejeje, la costumbre…

_ Los llevaré a sus casas, Joe por favor cuida a Kari, vuelvo en seguida.

_ Si claro, no te preocupes.

* * *

Vamos en mi coche, claro Tai maneja, yo voy de copiloto y TK en el asiento trasero; ellos van en su mundo de recuerdos y bromas, no es que no sea interesante pero eso me hace pensar… ¿Quién demonios es Tai? No le creo de nada que sea solo un tipo con suerte, digo el padre de Michel básicamente lo mantiene, lo conocen Matt y TK, incluso mi padre le ha tenido consideraciones especiales y por otro lado esta Hikari con la que tiene una relación bastante cercana.  
_ Llegamos, TK saluda a tu madre de mi parte y a ver si dejas de ser tan mal compa y me invitas mas seguido de fiesta.

_ Esta bien, aunque no se comparen a las fiestas en las que andas, pero igual tenemos que salir alguna vez, muchas gracias, adiós Mimi._ Sin mas se bajó, esperamos a que entrara a su casa y nos fuimos.

_ Se llevan muy bien… ¿De dónde se conocen?_ Puedo notar que la pregunta le incomoda.

_ Del pasado…_ Si claro, es la respuesta que quería.

_ Perdón.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_ Debí pedírselo a alguien mas… tu estabas con… alguien mas…

_ No creo que a Joe le importe

_ No me refería a él.

_ Oh, ¿hablas de Hikari?

_ Si

_ No es para tanto, no creo que note si me ausento un poco…

_ ¿Es tu novia?_ Sé que es inapropiado preguntárselo pero creo que el alcohol aun sigue ahí y simplemente digo lo que quiero.

_ Jajajajajajajajaja_ Se puso a reír, odio que se rían de mi y más cuando estoy así.

_ ¡Oye no te burles, es que tengo la duda y quiero saber!

_ Por qué piensas eso

_ Bueno… cuando estas con ella te ves tan feliz, además llevas su foto contigo siempre pero me confunde que aun así tengas tus encuentros con Sora…

_ Wow, parece que me tienes bien investigado

_ Solo contéstame… ¿Qué es ella para ti?

_ Es la niña de mis sueños, lo más importante en mi vida, no es mi novia pero dalo por hecho que si lo fuera jamás la engañaría…

_ Entonces… tu estas… ¿Enamorado de ella?

_ Si, la amo con locura

_ Ya veo_ No se por qué esas palabras me shockearon, ni siquiera me carbura la cabeza como para dar una respuesta normal.

_ Supongo que es el sentimiento que debe tener cualquier hermano mayor…

_ Si es bastante normal que… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Hermano?... eso quiere decir…

_ Que no es lo que pensabas…

_ Pero no entiendo, ni siquiera tienen el mismo apellido…

_ ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me fui de mi casa?

_ Si

_ Bueno… Dios no se por qué te lo estoy contando a ti…

_ Si no quieres pues no lo hagas…

_ Me fui a causa de que mi padre murió… por los problemas con la familia de mi padre, mi madre decidió cambiar su registro y dejarla como hija de madre soltera…

_ Ya veo… ¿Y por qué no vives con ellas?

_ Bueno… esto es cosa de mi abuelo…

_ ¿Qué?

_ Tiempo después el abuelo quería llevarse a Kari, dijo que no podía dejar que una mala mujer echara a perder a su nieta… mi madre y yo nos opusimos pero… no quiso escuchar…

_ Pero cómo acabó todo de esta forma…

_ Un día me llegó una carta, el abuelo me dio la oportunidad de tomar el lugar de ella… no me lo pensé dos veces…

_ ¿Y por qué terminaste en la calle?

_ El abuelo dijo que necesitaba forjarme el carácter, que era demasiado blandengue y estúpido como mi padre, así que me dio dos opciones, irme a un internado en Alemania o quedarme completamente solo aquí…

_ Eso es muy cruel…

_ Kari nunca lo dijo, pero le afecto bastante la muerte de papá… ella es así, aunque algo le duela no te dice nada por que no quiere preocupar a nadie… ella estaba madurando demasiado rápido, llegó el punto en el que ya no jugaba a nada… no podía soportar eso, así que acepté la oferta, no importa lo que tenga que sufrir si ella puede estar a salvo… además, soy yo quien la necesita… no puedo dejarla sola por que no quiero estar sin ella… es algo complicado…

_ Creo que lo entiendo… ¿Por qué no te llevas con Matt pero si con TK?

_ Bueno eso… Matt era mi mejor amigo… nuestros padres se conocían desde siempre

_ ¿Qué pasó?

_ Cuando salí de mi casa él tuvo sus propios problemas, el divorcio de sus padres… cuando volví a verlo estaba Michel… no se por qué a ese tipo no le agrado pero, Matt solo fue indiferente ante todo, es como si fuera otra persona.

_ ¿Y TK?

_ Él… sucede que nos entendemos muy bien por que somos muy parecidos…

_ Explícamelo, por que no velo el parecido.

_ Ambos sufrimos la perdida de nuestro padre y a ambos no lo hicieron un infierno…

_ TK…

_ Eso es algo incluso mas complicado…

_ ¿Y qué tiene que ver el papá de Michel?

_ No lo se, a mi también me sorprendió, he pensado que seguro es un conocido de mi padre o algo así…

_ Pensé que tú no contabas con nadie…

_ Eso es algo que me dijo mi abuelo cuando me dejó en un orfanato…

_ "No cuentas con nadie, si quieres que te reconozca entonces llega por tus medios a mi, ese día podré dejarte en paz"

_ ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

_ Que no seré feliz hasta que le cierre la boca a ese viejo o se muera.


	4. Chapter 4

_ ¿Y cómo van las cosas en la escuela?_ Se que siempre se preocupa por mi, se que siempre pregunta por mi y debo admitir que junto a ella me siento protegido de alguna forma.

_ Bien creo…_ De no ser por la situación seguro que nuestra relación sería mejor, pero tampoco me quiero acostumbrar a lo que no puedo tener siempre.

_ ¿No has tenido problemas con Michel?

_ Sabes que yo vivo para meterme en líos, mas cuando se trata de ese tipo

_ No me gusta que pelees tanto con él, deberían tratar de llevarse bien

_ Que sea el hijo de mi jefe no le quita lo cretino, no tengo por que soportarlo si no quiero solo por que tenga dinero…

_ No es eso…_ Siempre que hablamos de este tema termina igual y nunca me dice el verdadero motivo por el cual debería tolerarlo, nunca me ha importado pero no se por qué ahora no puedo dejarlo estar en paz.

_ De cualquier forma, tengo asuntos mas importantes en la escuela que él_ Tampoco quiero discutir con ella sobre esto, es de las pocas veces que podemos hablar de frente.

_ ¿No será que tienes una novia?

_ Ja, la idea es ridícula mamá, sabes que yo no soy de una sola mujer

_ Bueno… un pajarito me dijo que te han visto mucho con una chica castaña… ¿Seguro que no hay nada?

_ ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

_ Joe, le llamé ayer para saber si vendrías y… bueno ya me conoces_ Seguro lo acosó hasta que le sacó algo bueno.

_ Pues… con ella no hay nada, es solo una…_ Es extraño pero dudo al llamarla compañera de clases… ¿Qué es esta sensación?

_ Aja…_ Pareciera como si le hubiese dado la afirmativa que esperaba.

_ Solo es una chica que conozco…

_ ¿Y cómo se llama?

_ Mimi Tachikawa…

_ Tachikawa…

_ ¿La conoces?

_ Claro que si, es la hija del hombre que es tú director y mi socio.

_ ¿Socio?... pensé que él sería…

_ También fue socio de tu padre, así fue como le conocí

_ Es la primera persona que tiene negocios con ambos…

_ Si bueno, este ambiente de negocios esta muy revuelto entre ellos y nosotros… pero digamos que él esta en medio

_ ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

_ Bueno, tiene los mejores dos negocios

_ Y esos son…

_ La mejor educación y el trato con Estados Unidos

_ Ya veo…

_ Pero lo que mas me alegraría de que estuvieras con su hija… tendría que ser…_Parece que se ha puesto pensativa_ ¡Tendría que ser los hermosos nietos que me van a dar!, dicen que es tan hermosa como una princesa.

_ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_ ¿Qué te da tanta risa?

_ Bueno… ciertamente ella es como una princesa pero no solo por que sea hermosa, ella es caprichosa, egoísta y está loca, yo no podría estar con alguien así...

_ JAJAJAJAJA, ahora eres tú quien me ha hecho reír…

_ ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

_ Te lo diré… cuando tengas novia.

_ Eso es injusto…

_ Por cierto, también me han dicho que te vieron con una pelirroja… ahora cuenta de ella.

_ Eso… ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

_ Del chico que esta coladito por Kari… ¿Cómo era?...

_ Davis

_ Ese mismo, ahora habla.

_ Es Sora Takenouchi, ella es una amiga nada mas._ Supongo que así debo decírselo a mi madre, no le puedo decir es mi "amiguita" ¿O si?

_ Takenouchi…

_ ¿Te suena de algo?

_ No lo recuerdo bien, pero los Takenouchi tenían relación con los Takaishi... estoy segura que alguna vez me habló de ellos tu papá pero no creo, después de todo eso es casi imposible_ Me doy cuenta que con cualquier otra persona me duele mucho recordar a mi padre, pero con ella no es el caso.

_ Será mejor que me valla, aunque creo que ya no llegaré sino hasta el segundo periodo…

_ Hijo…_ Pareciera que iba a decirme algo pero se ha retractado… una vez mas

_ Mamá, me voy_ Es mi forma de decirle que no es necesario que me lo diga ahora.

_ Ten cuidado_ A veces creo que son solo imaginaciones mías, pero en serio estoy seguro que tenemos un extraño lenguaje que solo nosotros entendemos, o eso me gusta pensar.

* * *

Pensé que Matt tampoco tendría clases y por eso fui a visitarlo pero… bueno tampoco es tan malo, así puedo ver si encuentro alguna chica linda y si no pues puedo platicar un poco con Mimi.

_ Disculpe_ Vaya, no he tenido que esforzarme pues ha chocado conmigo una linda castaña.

_ Descuida, estoy bien, no pasa nada_ Se me ha quedado viendo con una cara muy rara.

_ Oh no, se me hace tarde, perdón por las molestias, con su permiso_ Sin más se fue corriendo, llevaba tanta prisa que ni cuenta se ha dado que dejó caer su libro… no tiene nombre ni nada, parece ser de literatura, en realidad es el mismo que yo uso, que suerte seguro que tenemos la misma edad… a parte de eso tiene varios poemas subrayados además de otros escritos, algunos que ya conozco y otros que seguramente ella escribió; pues bueno, que ya he encontrado qué hacer hoy, seguro que será muy divertido buscar a la bella poetiza.

* * *

_ ¿Se puede saber por qué has llegado tarde?

_ ¿Uh? Disculpe usted, no sabía que le debía explicaciones…

_ No juegues, se supone que tu traerías el trabajo para esta clase, por un momento pensé que no llegarías a tiempo.

_ Oh… si bueno… acerca de eso… lo olvidé…

_ ¡¿Qué?! Pero qué te sucede si solo tenías que imprimirlo, prácticamente Izzy y yo hicimos todo._ Bueno mayormente Izzy, pero yo traté de ayudarle además que le puse un diseño divino.

_ Ya, no te enojes, lo siento, yo le diré al profesor que fue mi culpa_ Es extraño pues aunque siempre es el quien se equivoca, nunca lo admite tan fácilmente.

_ ¿Estás bien?

* * *

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Esa pregunta en serio me resonó en la cabeza, no quería que lo notara pero al verdad es que no puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

_ No es nada… es solo que… creo que tienes razón, soy muy raro…_ Ahora si, esto no esta bien.

_ Esto es completamente fuera de lo normal, es como si no fueras tú y me estas asustando así que dime de una vez ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?_ Se ha quedado mirando al vacío, me mata verlo tan serio y lo que mas me disgusta es que pareciera como si le afligiera.

_ Es solo que me pregunto… ¿Quién rayos era mi padre?

_ ¿Es que no lo conociste?

_ No es eso… es solo que, pareciera que todos a mi alrededor estuviesen relacionados con él, como si hubiese tratado con todo mundo pero cuando les pregunto acerca de él… nada, solo me dicen que fue una buena persona…

_ Pues eso es fácil, nadie te dice nada por que ninguno se atreve a decirte que tu padre fue un idiota con suerte de tener dinero y casarse con una mujer pudiente y nadie quiere decirte que tu padre era un maldito desgraciado; pero bueno al menos no era un vividor como tu, seguro que no te decides del todo, Takenouchi o Tachikawa… ¿Quién quieres que te mantenga Yagami? _ Ahora si se pasó de la raya, Tai no le ha contestado, ni siquiera se ha molestado en mirarlo.

_ Michel, tú no eres nadie para decir eso.

_ Déjalo… ¿Quieres jugar?... de acuerdo

* * *

Desde hace tiempo tengo la duda de por qué este tipo siempre trata de meterse conmigo, puede que aún no sepa por qué pero he averiguado bastantes cosas que seguro no quiere que nadie sepa._ Tai, espera

_ No lo defiendas Mimi_ Es lo peor que se le pudo ocurrir, solo hace que me cabree mas.

_ Tai, entiéndelo, tú no eres así…_ Por algún motivo esa extraña mirada me ha hecho sentir culpable pero me ha hecho entender.

_ Descuida…_ Jugar como nenita chismosa no es lo mío_ ¡Solo le voy a romper la cara!_ Si, así se arreglan las cosas en mi barrio.

_ ¡Será mejor que pidas perdón y lo dejes de una vez!_ Si claro, ahora todo el mundo intercede por ese idiota.

_ ¡No te metas Ishida!

_ Matt tiene razón, mejor discúlpate y márchate Yagami.

_ En mi vida me he echado para atrás y tengo un par de huevos para respaldar siempre lo que digo.

_ Michel… retráctate..._ Hasta yo me he sorprendido, ni siquiera hace falta describir la cara de ese idiota.

_ No hablarás en serio Matt, todos saben que es verdad, incluso tú ¿Es que acaso soy el único que le puede hablar con la verdad a este muerto de hambre?

_ Discúlpate antes de que yo comience a hablarles con la verdad…_ No entiendo de qué va todo esto, pero parece que Matt se ha puesto bastante serio.

_ Como si eso fuera a suceder_ Ha respondido insolente sin embargo se ha marchado del salón, parece que no le conviene lo que Matt pudiera decir.

_ Disculpen las molestias, Michel a veces no puede controlar su lengua.

_ Matt… espera… ¿Qué es lo que sabes de mi padre?

_ Yagami Yuuko… era un gran hombre… no hay nada mas acerca de él que pueda contarte…_ Maldita sea, incluso Matt dice lo mismo que los demás_ Lo siento_ ¿Uh?... esa disculpa fue bastante extraña… no entiendo mucho pero algo me dice que debo investigar mas sobre esto.

_ Yagami Yuuko…

_ ¿Sucede algo Mimi?

_ Es solo que me suena…

_ Seguro alguna vez tu padre lo ha mencionado

_ No… en realidad... estoy segura… ¡Claro!, lo escuche de la madre de Sora…

_ Pero... _ No lo entiendo, por qué Sora nunca me dijo nada y qué relación tienen con mi papá...

* * *

Es como si hoy no fuese mi día, es bastante raro y no me siento yo, primero he tenido que venir caminando, aunque la escuela no me quede lejos pero es un fastidio tener el coche averiado por toda la semana, además que por culpa de eso he chocado con un chico en el camino y además de que me le quede viendo raro, se me calló el libro y la profesora me ha sacado de clases así que ni siquiera valió la pena el esfuerzo por llegar temprano._ Awww…

_ Vaya suspiro para alguien que se vuela las clases…_ No puede ser, es el chico.

_ Tú… eres el de esta mañana, no es que me guste faltar, es que no tengo mi libro y… ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

_ Bueno resulta que no tenía nada que hacer así que se me ocurrió hacerle de ángel guardián y traerte tu libro, aunque parece que llegué un poco tarde…

_ ¡Muchas gracias!

_ Parece que le tienes mucho apego a ese libro…

_ Es que esa clase me gusta bastante, además tengo algunos poemas que escribí yo misma.

_ Leí un par de ellos…

_ ¿Y qué tal?

_ El romanticismo no es mi favorito pero definitivamente el poema de la contra portada si lo es.

_ Ese poema… esta dedicado a alguien muy especial…

_ ¿En serio?... pues mira que me estoy poniendo celoso.

_ Nada de eso… es un poema para mi papá.

_ Oh…_ Ha puesto una cara triste de la nada_ Debió ser un gran hombre…

_ ¿Cómo sabes que…?

_ Es la única parte que no entendía del poema… lo siento…

_ No importa.

_ Como no estas en clases, supongo que no tienes nada que hacer así que, vamos a dar una vuelta ¿Quieres?

_ No lo se, no falta mucho para la próxima clase…

_ No tienes que entrar ¿O si?_ No soy de las que faltan para irse a pasear, menos con alguien que apenas conozco, pero… ¿Ya dije que hoy es un día muy raro?

* * *

_ Y… ¿Vas a preguntarle a Sora?

_ No lo se…_ Ahora mismo no tengo nada claro pero… no creo que tenga ese tipo de relación con ella como para que me cuente estas cosas, seguro si no me dijo nada antes es por que no quiere soltarlo.

_ Será mejor que dejes de meterte en eso…_ ¿No se había ido ya Matt?

_ Es mi padre, puedo meterme en cualquier asunto que el tuviera.

_ Solo es un consejo… a ya sabes quien no le hará gracia, mucho menos si te sigues metiendo con Sora_ Un momento, ¿Qué relación tiene el viejo con ella?

_ ¡¿Qué tanto sabes de esto Matt?!

_ No más que tu… solo que desde otro ángulo todo se ve diferente_ ¿Otro ángulo?

_ Da igual, yo hago las cosas a mi manera.

_ Como quieras… la recomendación no es solo para ti… Al señor Tachikawa no le gustaría saber en lo que estas metiendo a su hija._ Bueno eso es cierto, por mi no hay problema pero Mimi no tiene vela en el entierro.

_ Si claro como si le importara_ Lo ha susurrado por lo bajo, creo que solo yo la he oído_ Descuida Matt… yo no tengo afición por meterme en la vida de los demás._ Espera… hace un momento pensé que me ayudaría… es una mujer muy rara.

_ Tampoco es como si yo quisiera la ayuda de una princesa caprichosa_ No entiendo por que pero… algo en todo esto me hizo molestarme con ella.

_ Que alivio por que no ayudo a simios agresivos sin cerebro

_ Oye ya basta, ahora si te estas pasando, cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada conmigo.

_ Ja como si me importara, para mi no eres mas importante que una hoja de papel.

_ Me pregunto si serán así las cosas…_ Solo dijo eso y se fue, Matt es muy raro.

_ Bueno, ya se fue… ahora a investigar.

_ Espera, pensé que no querías ayudarme.

_ No seas corto de mente, no podía decirle a Matt que lo haría, eso hubiera sido como suicidarme.

_ ¿Tanto miedo te da que le diga algo a tu padre?

_ La verdad… no tengo idea de cómo reaccionaría, últimamente pocas veces me regaña, al principio pensé que era por que salía con Michael pero…bueno mi padre es raro últimamente, como si no fuera él._ A veces me da la impresión de que todas las personas a las que conozco tienen misterios ocultos… ¿Cuáles serán los de Tachikawa?

_ Vale entiendo… pero no puedes investigar conmigo.

_ Pues como quieras, si no quieres que me meta tampoco me pondré necia.

_ Si claro como si te fuera a creer eso, yo no soy idiota como los demás.

_ Entonces ya sabes que igual me voy a meter ¿Para que complicar tanto?

_ Te he dicho que no y como buena niña obedecerás_ Se que iba a replicarme algo así que me acerqué para susurrarle_ Si quieres ayudarme te espero a la salida… nos iremos juntos ¿Vale?

_ Esta bien…_ No se como llevar las cosas por ahora, pero de algo estoy seguro, Mimi es una ficha muy útil que puedo usar en mi beneficio así que no me conviene dejársela al otro bando…se en quien puedo confiar y, debo admitir que Mimi es una de esas personas. ¿Uh? Un mensaje…

* * *

Ya me he volado todas las clases con este chico y ni siquiera se su nombre, esto esta muy mal, aunque me lo he pasado muy bien.

_ Oye… ¿Es que no me dirás tu nombre?

_ Es cierto, no nos hemos presentado… bueno, creo que eso lo hace mas divertido ¿No crees mi hermosa poetiza?_ Me tomó de la mano y tocó mi nariz con su dedo indice, es extraño pero no puedo reaccionar ante el cuando sonríe de esa forma solo puedo quedarme paralizada mientras me tiemblan las piernas.

_ Pero…

_ Vamos, aún queda mucho por hacer.

_ Ya es hora de que regrese.

_ Ya veo… entiendo, te acompañaré de regreso a la escuela ¿De acuerdo?_ ¿Es posible que una persona te hipnotice de esa forma cuando apenas y le conoces?

_ Esta bien…

_ ¿Tienes planes para mañana en la tarde?

_ Bueno, iba a salir con mis amigas y…

_ ¿Los cambiarías por mí?

_ ¿eh?... esto, yo…_ Quiero decirle que si pero, es que ya quede desde hace tiempo.

_ Vendré por ti mañana_ No me ha dado tiempo de decirle nada, solo se acercó para susurrarme eso y luego darme un beso en la mejilla, sentí arder mi rostro mientras a el pareció darle gracia se alejo con pasos apresurados… me quedé unos minutos ahí parada sin pensar en nada…

_ ¡KARI!_ La voz de Davis me bajó rápidamente de mi nube_ Se puede saber por qué no has entrado a ninguna clase, además quien era ese sujeto_ A veces Davis era incluso mas molesto que mi propia madre.

_ Eh… bueno… es que me sentía un poco mal, por eso no entré.

_ ¡¿Estas bien?! No puedes tener otra recaída, ¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería?

_ Estoy bien_ Que melodramático_ Ese chico me ayudó, solo era que no había comido nada eso es todo, ya estoy bien.

_ Bueno pero es que eso tampoco era para saltarse todas las clases_ Odio cuando usa su razonamiento en mi contra.

_ Si, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de entrar.

_ Tu no eres así Kari, normalmente nunca faltas aunque te sientas de veras mal… ¿En serio piensas que me voy a tragar este cuento?

_ ¡Pues ya déjame de una vez!, yo tendré mis razones para hacer lo que hago, no necesito dar explicaciones y menos a ti_ Se que es muy duro pero en serio a veces me asfixia.

_ Yo… lo siento… es que me preocupo por ti._ Se que es un buen chico y procura mi bien pero, no puedo olvidarme de eso…

_ Pues no lo hagas, no tienes por qué, se cuidarme sola._ No me gusta ser así con la gente y menos con él, pero a veces no me lo puedo guardar todo.

_ ¡Kari!_ La que me llama es Yolei… será mejor dejar así las cosas con Davis.

_ Tengo que irme._ Me fui sin darle tiempo de decir nada, no necesito escuchar mas regaños y menos de él.

_ Y bien…

_ ¿Y bien que?

_ ¿Tuviste algún problema?, es raro que faltes a clases y mas a todas.

_ No es nada_ Se que Yolei tampoco se lo va creer.

_ Esta bien… toma, son los apuntes de hoy_ Lo bueno es que ella sabe cuando no quiero hablar de algo, supongo que por eso aprecio su compañía.

_ Gracias._ Ya ha comenzado a hablar de sus cosas, yo no puedo dejar de pensar en ese chico extraño de hace un momento… fuimos al parque y el día voló, estar con él era extrañamente familiar, fue muy divertido pero aun así no pude evitar el sentir que se me salía el corazón a cada segundo.

_ Entonces Kari, ya verás que mañana no lo pasamos genial._ Es cierto… mañana…

_ Oh… si… creo_ ¿Qué debería hacer?

* * *

_ ¿Para qué querías verme?

_ ¿Necesito una razón para querer ver a mi nieto?

_ Eres una basura, tu no tienes esos sentimientos.

_ Pues claro que no, tendrías que ser estúpido para creer eso, solo me gusta estar al tanto de lo que le sucede a mi propiedad.

_ Sigo vivo, así que ya puedes irte.

_ No me esperaba que llegaras a asistir a un Instituto como este.

_ Pues ya ves…_ No es como que me lo este ganando por mi mismo pero, seguro que gracias a ti no es.

_ No me agrada que estés aquí…

_ Y eso a mi me importa poco.

_ Estoy aquí para explicarte las reglas

_ ¿Reglas? La única regla es sobrevivir y cerrarte el pico.

_ Tan terco y altanero como tu padre… aún conservas esas gafas… es que te gusta tanto causarme dolor de cabeza…

_ Me largo de aquí, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme.

_ Jajajaja ¿Qué tal es Takenouchi? _ Este anciano es un acosador, no sería la primera vez que me manda a espiar pero… bueno es que esas son cosas privadas.

_ Estas enfermo…

_ Jajajaja, es solo que yo en tu lugar… bueno, no me la tiraría a cada rato… quizá no me la tiraría ni una vez.

_ ¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿A qué viene eso?! _ Mi reacción es normal, a ningún adolescente le gusta hablar de su vida sexual con su abuelo.

_ Solo quiero ponerle un alto a tu perversión… pero si a ti te gusta pues… vale por mi no hay problema…

_ ¡Habla claro de una puta vez! ¡Qué tiene que ver Sora con mi padre!

_ Es mas divertido así… _ ¿Perversión?... eso me hace pensar muchas cosas.

_ Viejo enfermo.

_ Quieres saber de tu padre ¿Cierto?

_ Si.

_ Tu padre fue un idiota con suerte igual que muchos…_ Cómo puede decir eso de su hijo.

_ Pero… qué es lo que hizo, por qué parece que todo el mundo lo conoce pero no puede hablar de él.

_ Por que no era tan buena persona como todos piensan… tenía su lado turbio, pero claro ya esta muerto, nadie se atreve a hablar mal de un muerto que les ayudó… ese idiota… siempre le gusto joderse a si mismo…

_ No me has dicho nada que me sirva.

_ Pues pregúntate ¿Cómo es que murió en primer lugar?

_ Fue un accidente aéreo… su avión se estrelló.

_ Claro… ¿Y eso por qué?... él era un buen piloto.

_ Fue una falla técnica ¿o no?

_ Crees mucho en los cuentos de hadas… tu padre era un narco, un maldito criminal, su vida como empresario era una fachada, si lo piensas ahora muchas cosas tienen sentido ¿Ahora entiendes por qué le cambiaron el nombre a tu hermana?

_ Eso es imposible… él no…

_ Ese día estaba huyendo, un negocio que salió mal y… bueno, en ese mundo los negocios no pueden salir mal… ¿Por qué crees que te dio las gafas ese día?

_ Él no pensaba volver… pero eso fue mucho antes de su muerte… ¡¿cómo podía saberlo desde entonces?!

_ Por que fue él quien le jugó sucio a la mafia… sabía que irían tras su cabeza, aún así debo admitir que fue muy cuidadoso, nunca nadie se enteró de que tenía familia, supongo que gracias a ese acierto ustedes siguen vivos.

_ Entonces como puede ser que todo el mundo lo sepa.

_ Pocos conocían realmente a tu padre… el mal nacido era un maestro de las apariencias.

_ Y por qué decirme todo esto ahora

_ ¿Por qué no?, de nadie mas hubieses conseguido esta información…

_ ¿Es que no quieres que investigue?

_ Jajajajaja por el contrario, vengo a motivarte, recuerda que para mi todo esto es muy divertido…

_ ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?... por que me dejas incluso peor que antes, ahora no se por donde empezar.

_ Ja… pues… creo que eso es todo. Oh, es cierto, casi lo olvido, será mejor que cuides mas a tu hermana…

_ ¡¿Kari?!... ¡¿Qué pasa con ella?!

_ Nada por ahora, solo lo que a cualquier adolescente de su edad… aunque eso a mi no me preocupa, ella es mas fuerte e inteligente que tu pero, si quieres seguir metiendo las narices donde no te llaman… debes saber que hay un riesgo.

_Pero nadie sabe que tenga una relación con ella.

_ Ja, los secretos de este mundo… pues no son tan secretos… por cierto, procura que ella entre a clases ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Y una mierda que se cree ese viejo para venir y decirme todo eso… a veces solo quisiera ¡Ahhh!

_ Oye, tranquilo Tai, es solo un entrenamiento, no tienes por que tirar a matar_ Supongo que me sobresalté, pero bueno, que el futbol no es para esto.

_ Si… ¿Dónde está Michael?

_ Lo llamaron por algo, tuvo que irse rápido.

_ Pues creo que ya me voy, no me siento de humor para esto… a menos que quieren que los golpee a todos_ No parece que ninguno quiera detenerme.

_ ¿Esta todo bien?_ Daisuke… qué se le va a hacer.

_ Si… oye, has visto a Kari, me han dicho que no entró a clases ¿Sabes por qué?

_ ¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no se nada!_ Se ha puesto bastante nervioso… indagaría un poco pero… si lo hago seguro termino golpeándolo, mejor es irme.

_ Vale… mejor me voy…_ No tengo mucho que hacer, hoy es mi día libre, así que… podría vagar por ahí.

_ Vaya forma de librarte de una practica

_ ¿Sora? ¿Por qué no te has ido a casa aún?

_ Práctica de Tenis.

_ ¿Y no deberías estar en la practica?

_ Se suspendió, el entrenador no vendrá.

_ Y qué haces en el campo de futbol.

_ A veces vengo aquí por que me trae recuerdos…

_ ¿Jugabas futbol?

_ Si, pero aquí el nivel es bajo por eso mejor decidí aprender un deporte nuevo.

_ Ya veo… ¿En serio eres tan buena?

_ ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

_ Claro que si… pero no ahora…

_ Pareces tenso, te haría bien jugar para desahogarte.

_ El futbol no es para desahogarse… es para divertirse.

_ Parece que te lo tomas en serio.

_ Pues claro, yo aspiraba a ser un profesional…

_ ¿Qué te detiene?, si es tu juego favorito…

_ Por que no es un juego… para dedicarme a esto… tendría que serlo todo para mí…

_ Y aún te queda algo mas ¿Me equivoco?

_ Al menos eso quiero creer.

_ Por eso tampoco dejas del todo al fútbol… interesante.

_ Vale, que no es para tanto…_ No me gusta mucho hablar de estas cosas, será por que cuando lo hago pienso en él y… bueno eso me altera.

_ De acuerdo… ¿Y se puede saber qué esperas?

_ ¿Qué espero para qué?

_ Pues para invitarme a salir o es que acaso debo pedírtelo a gritos… es obvio que los dos estamos libres._ Una cita con Sora… me entra el miedo por lo que dijo el viejo… digo, a qué clase de perversión se refiere… pero que le den, seguro solo quiere fastidiarme.

_ ¿Por qué no vamos a comer? Muero de hambre.

_ De acuerdo, pero yo elijo.

* * *

Ese maldito, me dijo que lo esperara y ahora lo veo muy campante largarse con Sora, pues por mi puede irse mucho a…

_ ¿Mimi?

_ ¿Eh?... Matt… ¿Qué sucede?

_ Que bueno que te encuentro, verás, me gustaría hablarte de algo.

_ Si… está bien.

_ Pero no aquí vamos a tomar algo._ Esto no me gusta, Matt ha tomado la misma dirección que Sora y Tai… esto no me gusta pero ¿Por qué no lo detengo y ya?

_ Este lugar…

_ Es muy bueno, sirven un café delicioso y además es también un restaurante así que puedes pedir lo que quieras._ Nadie mas que yo ha notado que estamos a una mesa de distancia, bueno quizá no es tan malo como me lo imagino y soy la única que lo ve incomodo.

_ Ehmm… esta bien… entonces, quiero uno de estos, esto, esto, esto y… mmm estos dos también.

_ Olvidaba que te encantan los pastelillos, también deberías de probar el pay de queso, es delicioso.

_ Entonces también uno de esos_ La mesera me ve con cara de asombro mientras a Matt parece darle gracia.

_ Vale, yo quiero lo mismo que ella._ Matt es muy guapo, puedo notarlo por como lo ve la mesera, además… que pocas veces sonríe de esa forma así que es un deleite que nos hemos dado las dos.

_ ¿De qué querías hablar Matt?_ Volvió a su semblante serio.

_ Pues verás… sé que tratarás de ayudar a Tai sea como sea y… por eso quiero contarte lo siguiente.

_ ¿Tú también quieres ayudar a Tai?

_ Algo así… mira, lo que te voy a decir no puedes contárselo a menos que lo veas completamente necesario, no se si tenga que ver con lo que él busca pero da igual, tampoco quiero seguir cargando con esto y eres la única intermediaria entre él y yo en la que puedo confiar.

_ De acuerdo, te escucho.

* * *

Llevamos un buen rato en este lugar, me lo paso muy bien con Sora aunque solo hablemos, ya han pasado dos o tres horas desde que llegamos y no hemos parado de reír.

_ Vale, ya es muy tarde, mejor pago de una vez y nos vamos.

_ Esta bien, deben extrañarme en algún lado_ La mesera recoge el dinero, regresa y le dejamos una propina considerable, se lo merece, después de que Sora casi la golpeara por coquetearme, claro luego le explicamos que era broma aunque siguió tratándola con miedo fue muy divertido.

_ ¿Qué sucede Sora?_ Se ha quedado casi estática antes de pararse, solo atino a mirar en la dirección que ella y… ¿Qué hacen ellos… juntos?

_ Hasta cuando comes tanto eres muy linda Mimi_ No se que me molesta en esta escena, ella esta con él… ella no es nada mío y obviamente el tampoco, entiendo por qué Sora se ha puesto así pero, a mi no me debe afectar si ambos se ríen tan… lucidamente…

_ Si pues, deberías cuidarte de comer tanto, nadie va a querer a una princesa redondita con tan mal genio_ Soy malo para esto de las emociones y actúo sin pensar, ya puedo arrepentirme luego.

_ ¡Oye!..._ Primero reaccionó molesta y luego parece como si se pusiera nerviosa… bueno y a mi que me importa eso ¿o no?

_ Entonces era cierto… Yagami y Takenouchi_ Ahora él le dirige la mirada a Sora… ¿De qué va este numerito?, no puedo permitir que la haga sentir mal.

_ Si, bueno, solo un idiota pasaría de alguien como Sora_ Y ahora yo qué hago, ¿solo se me ha ocurrido insinuar que efectivamente entre ella y yo hay algo?

_ Pues tú sabrás Yagami, la joyita que te consigues, solo te digo que no es de las que solo anda con uno_ Parece que en serio le caló.

_ No lo entenderías Ishida… una mujer no engaña con su cuerpo, lo hace con el corazón… si una mujer te entrega su corazón_ Dios debería ganarme un Oscar por que esta escena me esta saliendo buenísima, ahora la tomo del mentón y la veo directo a los ojos_ Solo tienes que entregarle el tuyo y recordarle todos los días que lo tiene en sus manos… solo eso para que se quede a tu lado… si se va… pues no puedes solo culparla a ella ¿Me entiendes?... es también tu fallo como hombre._ Rozo sus labios y ella toma mi rostro para acercarse a mi oreja.

_ Gracias…_ Bueno, parece que le he cerrado la boca a el niño.

_ Pero una mujer también debe entender… _ A qué viene eso, ahora Mimi lo va a defender_ debe entender la forma en que ese hombre entrega su corazón, no solo existe la pasión o el romance… debe haber algo mas…_ Todos hemos notado cómo lo ha tomado de las manos… debí suponerlo, si Matt es completamente el tipo de Mimi.

_ Hablas como una chica enamorada… ¿Será que la princesita encontró lo que buscaba?_ Se lo digo con burla para ver de qué es capaz, la verdad es que ni siquiera se por qué lo digo solo es que… no se, esto es raro, ella parece retroceder un poco, ¿eso me alivia?

_ Eso espero…_ Matt… ahora es él quien toma sus manos…

_ Si… yo también lo espero…

* * *

Después de eso ellos se marcharon… no se que fue todo eso pero Tai estaba destrozando a Matt y yo no podía permitirlo.

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si…es solo que… me molesta mucho.

_ Tai es así, a veces dice cosas bastante tontas.

_ No es eso… Yo siempre respeté a Sora, incluso en ese momento… bueno, yo fui lo que me pareció de caballeros, aún así ella busca a quien no la valora…

_ Tú no crees que Sora sea una cualquiera ¿Cierto?

_ Jamás podría, ella es la única que se ve de esa forma… La he visto por toda la escuela con Yagami ¿En serio crees que él la respeta?... me molesta por que se que ahora solo estaba fanfarroneando… Tai no se toma a ninguna mujer en serio…_ Esas palabras me causaron un extraño alivio pero a la vez, no se por que me incomodaron.

_ Entonces… tú sabes lo que pasa entre ellos.

_ Claro que lo se, yo siempre…_ Su mirada se vuelve triste y melancólica pero rápido cambia de parecer_ ¿Sabes qué? Ya no me importa, si Sora quiere hacer de su vida eso pues es su problema, yo voy a seguir con la mía… a mi no me gustan esos juegos, así que no puedo seguirla como Yagami… yo busco algo serio…

_ Bueno, supongo que eso es tu decisión.

_ Gracias por lo de antes Mimi…_ Un momento, por qué me mira de esa forma… se está acercando demasiado y… ¿Por qué no me muevo?... ¿es que acaso también quiero besarlo?

* * *

_ Entonces a ti te sigue gustando Matt… pero mira cuanta suerte tiene ese sujeto.

_ Yo no lo consideraría así, después de todo si lo engañé y con el novio de mi amiga… seguro que soy de lo peor.

_ No lo entiendo ¿Por qué con ese tipo?... digo hay muchos otros tipos con los que hubieses podido… tu sabes, además, no creo que quisiera molestar a Mimi.

_ ¿Por qué piensas eso?, sería lo normal, después de todo yo estaba celosa de ella, so lo hice es por que no la trago.

_ Jajajaja, si claro, Mimi es insoportable para muchos, pero yo creo que a ti te agrada.

_ Estás loco.

_ Vamos, Mimi ha salido con los tipos mas populares, es muy raro que no tenga enemistades femeninas… es obvio que alguien las mantiene a raya.

_ Ya decía yo, que de idiota no tienes ni un pelo.

_ Se que proteges a Mimi desde las sombras… y si eso es ahora entonces no entiendo por qué antes hiciste aquello.

_ Por que a ella no le iba a importar, estoy segura que nunca me lo va a perdonar, pero no es por que fuera su novio, es por que yo engañé a Matt…

_ Sigue faltándome algo para entender.

_ Ella me iba a odiar fuera como fuera, Ken se me insinuó y… tomando todo esto en cuenta…

_ Quisiste un motivo de verdad para que ella pudiese odiarte sin sentirte culpable o mas celosa ¿Me equivoco?

_ Parece que no… igual ya no importa.

_ ¿Te preocupa que esos dos puedan tener algo?

_ En realidad… creo que ti te importa más que a mí.

_ No se de qué hablas, por mi Matt puede salir con quien quiera.

_ Si claro, no eres tan buen samaritano, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

_ No había nada que notar.

_ No me coqueteaste frente a ellos solo para ayudarme, tú querías darle celos a Tachikawa… pero parece que tu terminaste peor jajajajajaja

_ Oye… eso no es verdad, esa niña no es para nada mi tipo.

_ ¿Si? ¿Y cómo es tu tipo?_ Ese aire seductor vuelve a la atmósfera y… esto no es muy raro, es obvio que yo la deseo y ella a mi.

_ Pelirrojas…

* * *

_ Lo siento Mimi, no debí…

_ No, no, yo también me dejé llevar_ Fue un beso muy tierno y cariñoso, me recuerda en cierto modo a TK pero… en Matt puedo notar una cierta melancolía.

_ Siempre he pensado que tú no eres como las demás, que no eres de esas chicas que les gusta andar con uno y con otro; se que últimamente no eres tu misma pero, creo que solo necesitas a alguien que te guíe en esos ambientes, por eso no me opuse a que salieras con mi hermano pero… bueno, me daban un poco de celos no poder ser yo quien te acompañara.

_ Matt… no te estoy entendiendo nada_ ¡¿Acaso se me esta declarando?!... ¡Yamato Ishida!

_ Mimi… yo… _ Puedo ver entre vergüenza y decisión en su mirada, la verdad no quiero pararme a pensar en nada, solo puedo pensar que…Tai tiene razón, Matt es el príncipe azul que yo estaba esperando ¿o no?, que mas da.

_ Shhh…_ Vuelvo a juntar nuestros labios para continuar disfrutando el contacto.

* * *

Desde que llegué a mi casa y hasta ahora no he parado de sonreír, en serio desde que Matt me besó estoy en una nube… aunque apenas fue ayer pero, bueno tengo derecho a emocionarme.

_ Mimi ¿Sabes dónde está Tai?_ Izzy se acerca para romper mi perfecta burbuja.

_ Claro que no, por qué lo sabría yo, ni que fuera su madre-

_ ¿Qué no eran novios?

_ ¡Claro que no Izzy! ¡Cómo pudiste pensar algo así!_ Se que Izzy es distraído por que siempre se lo pasa en su computadora pero, mira que cometer un error así.

_ Oh… lo siento, es que como siempre lo estas acarreando para que entre y además de que, a parte de mi, eres a la única persona en el salón a quien le habla y le cuenta sus cosas pues… pensé que algo habría, pero bueno, si lo ves dile que me urge verlo.

_ Espera, ¿por qué no se lo dices tú?

_ Voy a la sala de computo, parece que tienen un problema y quieren que lo resuelva así que probablemente me salte algunas clases, pero esto es muy urgente. Por favor Mimi ¿Puedes decirle que me busque en cuanto pueda?

_ Si de acuerdo yo le digo_ Y hablando de ese idiota, ¿Dónde se ha metido? Es claro que se va a perder la primera clase.

* * *

_ Ya terminé con la ducha… oye Sora ¿En serio no hay problema si tu mamá me ve aquí?_ Pueden sacar sus conclusiones, pasé la noche en casa de ella y… bueno, en palabras de Ricardo Arjona pues le besé hasta la sombra.

_ Ya te dije que no te va a ver, no creo que se levante temprano pues ayer trabajó hasta tarde, además, si llega a despertarse pues solo le dices has venido temprano a buscarme ¿De acuerdo?

_ Esta bien… oye mira, tu ropa interior me queda fabulosa, además es tan suave y cómoda… decidido, me la llevo.

_ Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, eres el sujeto más raro que he conocido.

_ Pues no esperas que use mi ropa sucia, además a mi no me molesta, es muy mona.

_ No cabe duda de por qué haces tanto escándalo en la escuela, sin duda eres de lo que no hay._ Algo me queda claro y es que entre ella y yo hay algo mas que solo pasión ¿Por qué de repente me sonrojo cuando me mira?

* * *

_ ¡Taichi! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! ¡Izzy dijo que era urgente, deberías ir!_ Apenas llegue y ya lleva rato gritándome ¿Quién se cree?

_ Bla bla bla, lo que digas, no me importa_ Se que estoy siendo mas grosero que de costumbre pero… bueno si no le gusta pues que me deje en paz.

_ Eres imposible, no entiendo por qué de un día para otro cambias así, estás enfermo, yo solo trato de ayudarte._ Yo tampoco me entiendo pero eso da igual, tampoco entiendo por que me sigue con tanta insistencia, ya ni siquiera va a entrar a clase ¿Acaso planea quedarse aquí sola en el jardín? Por que yo no le haré compañía.

_ Pues para de hacerlo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie, menos de alguien que fraterniza con el enemigo._ Solo de pensar en la idea me da no se qué, no estoy molesto… o quizá si, para qué me dice que me va a ayudar y luego se va con ese.

_ ¡Entiéndelo Matt no es tu enemigo!

_ ¡Tampoco es mi amigo!

_ Es que tú no lo entiendes, Matt es un poco distante y hace las cosas a su manera, eso no quiere decir que esté en tu contra_ Me enferma la manera que tiene de expresarse de ese tipo.

_ Te gusta… ¿verdad?_ Obviamente a mi no me importa pero me enloquece que no me diga las cosas claras.

_ Matt…_ Se ha quedado pensativa ¿Me esta ignorando?

_ ¡Si o no!, apresúrate que no es tan difícil._ Mierda, no puedo calmarme, ahora si estoy molesto y no se exactamente por qué.

_ ¡Si, me gusta Matt!

* * *

Se quedó con los ojos como platos, estaba totalmente sorprendido y petrificado, habrá pasado ya un minuto pero ha parecido como una hora, cómo es que ni siquiera parpadea.

_..._ Si no digo algo es obvio que el no reaccionará.

_ ¿Estas molesto?_ No tiene motivo para estarlo pero… bah, no hay excusa fue una pregunta tonta.

_ No…_ Se esta reincorporando pero… su cara me da miedo y no puedo evitar retroceder mientras se me acerca de esa forma.

_ Me estas asustando…_ Es como si le hablara a la pared.

_ ¿Me tienes miedo?_ Parece que se esta burlando pero, no es como siempre, esto es realmente aterrador.

_ Yo…

_ Shhh… _ Me tomó el mentón y me silencia con su dedo índice, esta situación no me asustaría tanto si no fuera por esa mirada tan… tan… rayos, lo sabía, si está molesto._ No queremos que nos escuchen… _ Está acercando su rostro, es demasiado, quiero moverme pero el miedo no me deja.

_ Tai…_ ¡¿Qué rayos le pasa?! ¿Cómo puede besarme de esta forma? Y… ¿Cómo puede gustarme? El sabor de sus labios inunda mi boca y se vuelve tan placentero que no puedo evitar corresponderle inconcientemente… quiero… yo quiero seguir besándolo pero, no puedo, no debo, hacer esto no es correcto y me asusta pero, mi cuerpo no reacciona… ¿No puedo hacer nada mas que llorar?

* * *

Nunca pensé que besar a Mimi podría ser tan bueno, ya hasta se me olvidó por qué lo hice en primer lugar pero eso no importa, yo quiero mas… un momento, su mejilla está húmeda ¿Esta llorando?

_ Detente por favor…_ Me alejé un poco de ella y me encuentro con sus ojos empapados en lagrimas… no entiendo, qué me pasa, me siento terrible por hacerla llorar.

_ Yo… Izzy me espera…_ Ni siquiera pude justificarme ni nada, tener su mirada tan triste clavada en mi me incomoda tanto como si quemara.

_…_ Solo me he volteado, me dispongo a marcharme pero no puedo._ ¿Por qué?_ No se si me lo pregunta a mi o a ella misma, pero quisiera que uno de los dos contestara de una maldita vez en lugar de aguantar el silencio.

_ Por que es divertido…_ ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! Soy el más idiota ¿o qué?

_ Ya veo…_ Su voz se vuelve suave y delicada, no puedo contener el impulso de mirarla_ ¡PUES VE Y DIVIERTETE CON TU PUTA MADRE!_ Me abofeteo… pero…

_ Loca, ni que fuera para tanto ¿Dónde quedó el glamour princesa?_ Me esta cabreando y ambos lo sabemos por que…

_ ¡Yo no soy juguete de nadie, que te quede bien claro!_ Por que ambos lo sabemos.

_ No te hagas…_ Sujeto sus muñecas y sin pensarlo le robo otro beso para comprobarlo_ No te hagas si bien que te gustó…

_ Eres un… eres… eso fue… fue…_ Ahora que la he soltado se toca los labios entre sonrojada y molesta.

_ ¡Háblame de contado y admítelo! ¡Ese fue el mejor beso que te han dado, seguro que Ishida no es tan bueno como todas piensan! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA_ Me lleno de falsa osadía para fastidiarla, de alguna forma eso relaja el ambiente ¿Es que soy idiota o por qué me tiemblan las rodillas?

_ Esta me la vas a pagar Yagami…_ Sigue refunfuñando sin poder hacer mas, esto puede apuntarse como una victoria para mi.

_ Cuando quieras Tachikawa  
_ ¡Eres un idiota Yagami!_ Una vez asegurado de que todo sigue como siempre, me puedo marchar, no es que me quiera ir pero… hace un momento no se que me pasó, hace mucho que no actuaba de esa forma será que… ¿Tengo tantas ganas de tirármela?... un momento… nunca había pensado en eso… ¿Por qué con ella no? Soy un hombre, en cuanto conozco a una chica linda pienso en meterle mano pero… ¡Agh!  
_ ¡Con una mierda Taichi, deja de pensar que no te hace bien!_ No debí gritarlo, pero bueno, es lo único que puedo decirme mientras me esfumo corriendo lo mas rápido que puedo, lo bueno es que nadie me escucho… creo.

* * *

_ ¿Qué sucede?, pensé que no tenía mas asuntos que arreglar contigo.

_ Después de hacerte un favor como ese, te comportas así de grosero, será que las basuras no tienen honor.

_ ¿Favor? Eres un desgraciado, de no ser por que las tipas aquí son muy fáciles, me habrías jodido la adolescencia con un escándalo como ese.

_ Solo eso te importa, tirarte al mayor numero de mujeres, debes aceptarlo Ichijouji, Mimi ya no había nada, en esa situación terminaste con Sora como un buen premio de consolación.

_ De eso no me quejo… pero maldito bastardo, no tenías que hacerlo publico, igual yo mismo terminaría la relación… no era necesario causar tanta discordia.

_ ¿Te molesto terminar con una amistad como la de ellas?_ No me agrada pero es el indicado cuando de trabajo sucio se habla.

_ ¿Y a ti te sigue molestan que me estrenara a Tachikawa?

_ ¡Callate no hablas así de ella!... ella es…

_ Vaya Michael no pensé que tuvieses un corazoncito… que tierno…

_ Lo tuve es cierto… _ Alguna vez Mimi lo fue todo para mi, incluso pensé que estar con ella era todo lo que importaba, pero ver como pasaba de mi para fijarse en un idiota como Yagami… la convirtió en algo mas… además que los millones de su padre siempre la han vuelto muy atractiva _ Pero eso es pasado, no me gusta que hablen mal de mis trofeos…

_ Estuviste con ella mucho tiempo ¿Me dirás que nada de nada?... que lento eres.

_ Idiota, no es por eso…_ Mimi ya no significaba nada, aún cuando la acosaba todos los días, eso comenzaba a perder la chispa, ahora es solo la gratificante felicidad de robársela a ese idiota seguro que así yo…

_ Mira, si no tienes nada para mi, mejor me voy.

_ Espera… ¿Conoces a Kamiya?

_ Si, es una chica de mi curso, bastante hermosa, aunque siempre tiene al idiota de Motomiya rondándole… le tengo ganas pero… es muy trabajosa ¿Por qué?

_ Deberías estrenártela... y dejarle un regalito ¿Me entiendes?_ Yagami tiene que entenderlo, si juega con fuego no solo él se quema… lo conozco para saber dónde es el único puedo dañarle, sería mas fácil hacerlo yo pero, esa niña no es estúpida como su hermano, encontraría la relación de mi interés.

_ Búscate a otro, no soy tan basura como para dañar a terceros, menos si tienen mi sangre, además no tienes nada para ofrecerme o motivarme.

_ ¿Qué tal esto? Es un informe detallado de todas sus actividades, seguro que con esto te es más fácil.

_ ¿Qué gano con todo esto?

_ Agregar a una mas en tu lista.

_ Vale, pero lo del bastardo me lo voy a pensar bien._ Es tan fácil tratar con las personas, todas son tan corruptas por sus intereses, no les importa dañar a nadie, puedo apostarme la vida a que nadie dudaría en matar a su propia madre para seguir respirando…especialmente yo, no tendría mucho que pensarme.

* * *

Me escapé antes así Yolei me buscará por un rato lo que me dará tiempo de irme, luego le mando un mensaje disculpándome… solo espero que él llegue pronto ¿Se tarda mucho o yo estoy muy ansiosa?

_ Dichosos los ojos que miran tanta belleza._ Quede tan encerrada en mis pensamientos que no he notado su presencia, sostiene una rosa y me la ofrece.

_ Roja…_ Aún puedo recordarlo son como las que mi padre le regalaba a mi madre, son…

_ Son tus favoritas_ ¿Cómo podía el saber eso?_ Lo deduje por tu libro de literatura, esto me ayudó un poco._ Es el separador que yo hice, le dibuje una rosa roja precisamente por que me gustan mucho.

_ No deberías tomar las pertenencias de otros.

_ Suena tan hermosa la recomendación en tus labios pero no puedo seguirla_ No puedo evitar mirarlo extrañada esperando a que me responda_ Si no tomara las pertenencias de otros no habría conocido a mi hermosa poetiza y si no hubiese tomado tu separador, no habría acertado a regalarte una rosa aunque… algo me decía que te gustaría, el separador solo me dio el empujoncito para estar seguro_ Una extraña presión se apodera de mi pecho y no me deja estar a gusto.

_ Mejor vamonos…_ No puedo más que escaparme por la tangente por que si continuo mirando sus ojos yo, me quedaré aquí parada como tonta y Yolei puede verme.

_ ¿Te escondes de algo hermosa?_ Yo… yo no soy así, por qué él me hace sentir tan frágil y vulnerable si ni siquiera conozco su nombre.

_ Por tu culpa faltaré a un compromiso_ Normalmente nunca digo estas cosas, nunca culpo a nadie ni digo lo que me molesta, pero es que él desnuda mi alma con esa mirada.

_ Ya veo… _ Oh no, se siente culpable_ Entonces vamos, si te atrapan y te retractas no me lo perdonaría_ Toma firmemente mi mano y me arrastra por la acera, yo lo sigo como una tonta… si, una tonta, eso soy por seguirle así de fácil pero, de alguna forma siento que puedo confiar en él y no se por qué.

* * *

Ella es muy bonita, pero no solo por eso he decidido volver a verla, es porque me parece increíble como reacciona ante mis melosas palabras, ciertamente no es la primera que cae de esa forma pero, es raro, como si en ella pudiese ver una inocencia que no es fingida y mas que eso que me es familiar… el caso es que me lo paso bien con ella y no quiero que eso se arruine por nada.

_ ¿En qué piensas?_ Ya caminamos mas calmados pero no he soltado su mano, quiero saber de alguna forma que sigue ahí.

_ Pensaba… que eres muy bonita e inocente, una combinación peligrosa para mi…_ Cada que sonrío se sonroja, no me canso de eso, es tan… hermoso.

_ Seguro que se lo dices a todas…_ No parece tan ingenua, estoy seguro, aunque se sonroja con el 99% de mis palabras seguro que no me cree ni la mitad.

_ Claro que no… no se pueden usar siempre las mismas palabras, eso sería imposible ¿no crees?

_ ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?_ No sabría responder con exactitud a eso, me gusta el misterio eso es claro, pero tampoco es para tanto.

_ No lo sé quizá soy un asesino en serie…_ Eso le ha causado gracia, es gratificante escuchar su risa_ ¿Por qué no me dices el tuyo?

_ Eso no es justo, yo te pregunté primero.

_ ¿Por qué es tan necesario un nombre para ti?

_ No lo se, necesito llamarte de alguna forma

_ Soy Romeo_ ¿A quién no le gusta un poco de romance? Seguro que con esto me sigue sin protestar.

_ No me gustan esas bromas… mejor me voy a casa_ O tal vez se enfada y piensa que soy un tipo raro que la quiere secuestrar...

_ Espera…_ La retengo de la muñeca sin mucho fuerza para no lastimarla y… nada, no se me ocurre nada._ Lo siento…_ No le veo el caso a disculparme pero cuando ya no sabes qué hacer es lo mejor.

_ Quizá tanto misterio te guste a ti pero para mi da miedo_ No esta molesta, eso puedo verlo, su reprimenda es dulce y cariñosa.

_ ¿No sientes que solos tu y yo podemos ser nosotros mismos?_ No tengo la mas mínima idea de dónde ha venido eso, pero parece que a ella le agrada.

* * *

_ ¿No sientes que solos tu y yo podemos ser nosotros mismos?_ Extrañamente esa frase me llegó, pero no solo eso, es como si la recordara de algo,

_ Pero igual quiero saber tu nombre…_ Parece que le incomoda volver a ese tema_ Quizá no ahora pero algún día, no me puedo seguir citando con un chico del que no conozco nada._ Al fin llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos en una banca.

_ Si ese es el problema… entonces pregúntame lo que quieras, yo te lo diré todo de mi._ Lo que yo quiero es su nombre, pero no cederá con eso.

_ ¿Qué hay de tu familia?... me refiero a que si tienes hermanos o algo así, cómo son tus padres… esas cosas_ Se ha quedado pensativo, como buscando las palabras adecuadas.

_ Estoy solo con mi madre, mi padre…_ Ahora se ve decidido a decir algo que parece en serio molestarle_ Soy un bastardo, no le conozco mucho, y tengo un hermano pero no puedo verlo mucho…_ Lo soltó así como si nada, parecería que no le importa pero creo que es lo contrario.

_ Y cuál es la historia de eso_ Primero reaccionó algo tenso pero en seguida se relajó para explicarlo.

_ Mis padres estaban juntos, pero nunca se casaron, cuando nació mi hermano lo registró mi papá, todo estaba bien, pero cuando yo nací… resultó que mi padre tenía a otra mujer, todo ese tiempo engaño a mi madre, él le juró que no significaba nada para él y ella le creyó todo, le dijo que era mejor que me registrara ella como hijo de madre soltera, ella cegada por el amor lo hizo…_ Es como si tocara fondo de su corazón para seguir hablando._ Un día él le dijo que no podían estar juntos mas tiempo, se llevó a mi hermano y no pude hacer nada…_ Le dolía, yo lo sabía, solo pude atinar a abrazarlo, quizá fue torpe por que estaba nerviosa pero en cuanto sentí sus calidos brazos me tranquilicé, como si recordara algo no muy claro estaba reconfortándolo.

_ Mi padre murió en un accidente, era piloto, vivo con mi mamá y tengo un hermano, a pesar de que no vive con nosotros puedo verlo muy seguido por que siempre esta pendiente de mi_ Se relaja para reincorporarse soltándose del abrazo.

_ Me das envidia en muchos sentidos…_ Me sonríe una vez mas pero ahora es diferente, es una sonrisa mas abierta y sincera, como si por primera vez le viese hacerlo, me pierdo en sus ojos azules, termino por sonrojarme y aparto la vista, este chico va a causarme una arritmia pero no me importa.

* * *

_ Entonces a ti te sigue gustando Matt… pero mira cuanta suerte tiene ese sujeto.

_ Yo no lo consideraría así, después de todo si lo engañé y con el novio de mi amiga… seguro que soy de lo peor.

_ No lo entiendo ¿Por qué con ese tipo?... digo hay muchos otros tipos con los que hubieses podido… tu sabes, además, no creo que quisiera molestar a Mimi.

_ ¿Por qué piensas eso?, sería lo normal, después de todo yo estaba celosa de ella, si lo hice es por que no la trago.

_ Jajajaja, si claro, Mimi es insoportable para muchos, pero yo creo que a ti te agrada.

_ Estás loco.

_ Vamos, Mimi ha salido con los tipos mas populares, es muy raro que no tenga enemistades femeninas… es obvio que alguien las mantiene a raya.

_ Ya decía yo, que de idiota no tienes ni un pelo.

_ Se que proteges a Mimi desde las sombras… y si eso es ahora entonces no entiendo por qué antes hiciste aquello.

_ Por que a ella no le iba a importar, estoy segura que nunca me lo va a perdonar, pero no es por que fuera su novio, es por que yo engañé a Matt…

_ Sigue faltándome algo para entender.

_ Ella me iba a odiar fuera como fuera, Ken se me insinuó y… tomando todo esto en cuenta…

_ Quisiste un motivo de verdad para que ella pudiese odiarte sin sentirte culpable o mas celosa ¿Me equivoco?

_ Parece que no… igual ya no importa.

_ ¿Te preocupa que esos dos puedan tener algo?

_ En realidad… creo que ti te importa más que a mí.

_ No se de qué hablas, por mi Matt puede salir con quien quiera.

_ Si claro, no eres tan buen samaritano, ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

_ No había nada que notar.

_ No me coqueteaste frente a ellos solo para ayudarme, tú querías darle celos a Tachikawa… pero parece que tu terminaste peor jajajajajaja

_ Oye… eso no es verdad, esa niña no es para nada mi tipo.

_ ¿Si? ¿Y cómo es tu tipo?_ Ese aire seductor vuelve a la atmósfera y… esto no es muy raro, es obvio que yo la deseo y ella a mi.

_ Pelirrojas…

* * *

Ahora si me he metido en graves problemas, he faltado tanto a clases que ya comienza a repercutir en mis notas, llamaron a mi mamá para decirle todo y obviamente ella le contó a mi hermano el cual se ha puesto furioso y con Davis haciéndole segunda ni quien lo pare.

_ ¡Es que no puedo creer esto de ti, tú no eres así de irresponsable, no te tomas las cosas a la ligera!_ Tiene razón, la causa de todo esto tiene nombre y lo peor es que ni siquiera se cual es.

_ Es precisamente lo que yo le decía, no se concentra, esta en las nubes y muy desaparecida, ni siquiera sale con sus amigas y eso no es bueno_ De mi hermano lo soporto pero a Davis ya no lo aguanto ni un segundo mas.

_ Kari…_ Mi hermano me toma del hombro y parece que me dirá algo importante pero no puedo evitar estallar.

_ ¡Ya basta! No necesito que ninguno de los dos me cuide, este no es su problema así que déjenme en paz_ Quiero salir corriendo pero alguien me detiene.

_ Kari, yo lo se…_ Es doloroso mirar así de afligido a la persona que mas quiero_ Siempre has sido una chica fuerte que no necesita de mi, no quiero ser un idiota pero es que me preocupas, no me molesta si no quieres entrar a clases ni nada de esas cosas… me molesta que algo pueda sucederte y no me digas lo que es…_ Tai siempre ha sido de esta forma, al menos conmigo, eso es lo único que llega a tranquilizarme en estas situaciones… aún así, creo que no puedo contárselo en este momento._ No quiero que te sientas presionada para decirme nada, yo estaré aquí para escucharte cuando quieres.

_ Gracias Tai…

_ En ese caso te veré después, adiós_ Se despide con un beso en la mejilla para salir corriendo, creo que a veces mi hermano puede ser muy tierno.

_ Pues a mi no me parece todo eso…_ Por otro lado Davis solo se ve mas molesto.

_ No entiendo qué puede molestarte de todo esto.

_ Que esa no eres tú Kari, tú no haces esas cosas.

_ Es eso o es que tal vez tú no me conoces tan bien como piensas.

_ Te conozco desde hace mucho, eres la niña más tierna y amable que conozco, además que siempre haces lo correcto… esta nueva actitud tuya no me gusta.

_ ¿En serio? Por que hasta donde yo recuerdo la niña tierna y amable tampoco te gustaba._ Se ha quedado callado, tal vez no debí decirlo, pero es su culpa por meterse tanto en mi vida sin tomar en cuenta lo que sucedió antes.

_ Me mal entendiste yo nunca dije eso, en realidad yo…_ Se lo piensa mucho para decir las cosas y creo que ya es tarde para eso.

_ Oye amigo parece que te faltan un par de cosas en tus pantalones para terminar esa oración… ¿Sabes que las damas solo esperan a los caballeros?_ No puede ser ¿Qué hace él aquí?

_ Tú… así que es este idiota por el que haces todo eso, ¿No lo ves? Él solo esta jugando contigo, no eres más que un pasatiempo para este, no vale la pena tener tantos problemas por una basura como esta_ Me molesta mucho que dijera eso y me gustaría contradecirlo pero, es que puede tener razón… un momento ¿Davis lo conoce?

_ ¿Has tenido problemas por mi culpa?_ Solo me mira a mi como si nadie mas existiera y pareciera como si de verdad le preocupara.

_ Yo no diría eso…

_ Pues claro que si, ha faltado a muchas clases y bajado sus notas, su madre ya lo sabe y la ha regañado.

_ Oh… lamento distraerte en horario de clase_ En serio se siente culpable, no podrían mentirme sus ojos.

_ No, no, es mi culpa.

_ Pues claro que lo es_ Lo dice como algo claro que me molesta pues suena arrogante_ Claro que es tu culpa por hechizarme de esta forma que no puedo dejar pensar en ti… es por eso que quiero verte durante todo el día y cada vez un poco mas y mas… pero…_ Se ha puesto triste de la nada, yo sigo impactada por todas esas palabras, fueron tan románticas, como si fuera una novela de amor._ Esta bien… no volveré a buscarte de esta forma…

_ No, espera… yo…_ Sin darme tiempo de nada, Davis se le lanzó a golpes como si quisiera matarlo.

_ ¡Pero qué te sucede! ¡Yo no tengo asuntos contigo, entiéndelo ya! _ Rápidamente él se apresuró a defenderse y los ojos tan furiosos de Davis me hacen retroceder.

_ ¡Mierda Takaishi deja de jugar con las mujeres que me importan!_ No puede ser lo que acabo de escuchar debe ser mentira.

_ ¿Takeru?

* * *

El estupido de Motomiya me acaba de fastidiar el jueguito, sigue molesto por lo que le hice a su hermana pero, bueno ella tampoco es una santa, sabía cómo estaban las cosas.

_ ¿Takeru?_ No puede ser, no me la creo que ella me conozca, es imposible que le halla coqueteado y no me diera cuenta.

_ Kari, este sujeto es un idiota, usa a las mujeres para entretenerse un rato y luego las deja, no me enorgullece pero alguna vez yo quise ser como él hasta que el muy desgraciado jugó con mi hermana… no puedes confiar en alguien que traiciona a quien llama amigo._ Debí darme cuenta antes… Hikari Kamiya… cómo puede ser que… mierda.

_ TK…

_ Pues tiene razón este sujeto… el juego terminó…_ Ese tipo nunca fue mi verdadero amigo, supe que él quería utilizarme y en cierto modo yo también me aproveche de él, pero Kari por un lado y Tai por el otro… no les puedo hacer esto.

* * *

Maldita sea, hoy hace un día tan aburrido y yo tengo que estar aquí trabajando justo el día que casi nadie ha venido… aunque me van a pagar extra no se si valga la pena… lo bueno es que igual tampoco hago mucho.

_ Oye niño, no deberías de dormirte u holgazanear en el trabajo_ ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué mujer más hermosa! Su cabello parece… wow, es castaño y ondulado, su piel es tan blanca y… deliciosa pero lo que se lleva el premio son sus ojos… si claro, a quién engaño, es su cuerpazo ¡Esta buenísima!

_ Esto… yo...yoyoyoo… ehm…_ Nunca me había puesto tan nervioso una mujer_ Ejem, disculpe, pero usted tampoco debería andar por aquí, estas oficinas no son de atención…_ Inconcientemente la recorro entera con la mirada, ella nota todo esto y le da gracia.

_ Solo estaba echando un vistazo… así que Taichi Yagami… eres muy guapo_ Se acerca mucho y me pone mas… pero es extraño, cuando pasa su mano por mi mejilla tengo una sensación rara diferente a la excitación sexual.

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ Se aleja un poco devolviéndome mi espacio personal.

_ Puedes llamarme tía Rumiko_ Es muy sonriente y alegre, siento una sensación de calidez en mi cuerpo, me mira con nostalgia, pasa a seria y luego a triste.

_ Tía Rumiko… ¿Esta todo bien?_ Eso sonó tan cotidiano, como si lo hiciera de toda la vida, fue tan natural que me asustó.

_ Claro que no, las cosas nunca están bien_ Me sonríe mientras revuelve mi cabello y yo… pues la verdad me aprovecho para ver el inicio de sus senos que son enormes… mierda, me he convertido en un depravado.

_ Todo se puede mejorar… solo necesitas querer hacerlo…_ Se detiene y me mira sorprendida, como si hubiese dicho algo sorprendente pero… no fue así, vuelve a sonreír y me da la espalda.

_ Eres muy extraño… a veces como ella y en otras como él… ¿No puedes decidirte?

_ Soy extraño como yo y ya, ese es el mejor punto de comparación.

_ Supongo que tienes razón… por cierto, últimamente nos veremos mas por aquí, se que eres un buen chico por lo que me ha contado mi esposo… aunque mi hijo tenga una opinión negativa de ti, pero eso no importa, no es como si pensara muy bien de su propia madre…_ ¿Podrá ser?... no, es imposible… la madre de Michael no puede ser tan buena y agradable… si no entonces ¿Será adoptado?

* * *

Ese tonto de Tai, me dejó plantada otra vez, dijo que iríamos por un café después de clases para discutir lo de su padre pero prefirió irse a trabajar aunque no tenía que ir… bueno, al menos así se que no está con Sora… aunque no es mucho que me importe… Agh, da igual, lo esperaré en su casa, tiene que volver alguna vez.

_ Tú eres la chica del otro día ¿Cierto?_ Rayos, no esperaba que su compañero me recordara justo el día que estaba tan ebria.

_ Si… soy Mimi Tachikawa, mucho gusto.

_ El gusto es todo mío, mi nombre es Joe Kido y vivo aquí con Tai, espero que nos llevemos bien, por favor pasa.

_ Gracias…_ Esto es incomodo contrario a mi idea de Yagami, su casa es tan ordenada que… parece de no creerse.

_ Te sorprende que todo este tan limpio ¿verdad?

_ Si… bueno, la verdad es que si

_ Es normal, la gente piensa que como somos hombres debemos ser desordenados y la verdad es que Tai lo es, aún cuando no le gusta ayudarme a limpiar a menudo, lo hace, es un buen sujeto después de todo.

_ Son muy buenos amigos ¿cierto?

_ Se podría decir… aunque él es muy reservado incluso conmigo guarda su distancia, aunque parece que contigo no es así.

_ Conmigo es un grosero de lo peor, no puede dejar de fastidiarme ni por un momento cuando esta a mi lado.

_ ¿En serio? Él dice que es al revés.

_ Claro que va a decir eso, no se echaría la culpa por que no se da cuenta de lo tonto que es.

_ Si, la verdad es muy tonto… pero parece que tú le agradas mucho._ ¿Por qué lo dice tan convencido? Siento mis mejillas al rojo vivo.

_ Claro que no, solo hay que ver cómo me trata.

_ De eso no se mucho, pero él solo suele hablarme de las personas que le interesan, eres la primera persona de la escuela de la que me habló, seguro que le causaste una buena impresión._ Todo eso me emociona… es ridículo.

_ Te equivocas fue todo lo contrario, esta princesita no es mas que una molestia

_ Me alegra que el idiota numero uno llegara para aclarar las cosas.

_ Si… bueno, pasando a lo importante_ Se ha puesto serio de la nada, como si cambiara de personalidad_ Espero que sepas cocinar niña.

_ ¿Qué? Estás loco, yo no soy tu sirvienta.

_ Bueno, si no quieres ayudarme puedes decírmelo y ya._ Ni hablar, solo quiere un motivo para apartarme de todo esto y no se lo voy a poner fácil.

_ Esta será la primera y ultima vez que alguien te cocine platillos tan deliciosos, ya verás ¿Qué quieres?

_ Mmm… sorpréndeme… _ Ya verá, este solo trata de sacarme de quicio pero no lo va a lograr y menos por que me ha retado en mi terreno de juego.

_ Espero que te guste la comida italiana.

* * *

Esta mujer ya se tardó bastante, solo le pedí algo de comer y se ha tardado mucho, Joe se ofreció a ayudarla y aún así… ¿Por qué no solo pidió una pizza?

_ Ya esta listo ahora podemos sentarnos los tres a comer._ Salió con una jarra de agua de fruta y unos vasos para colocarlos en la mesa, donde ya había acomodado los cubiertos.

_ Lo siento Mimi, pero ya debo retirarme, tengo que trabajar, adiós._ Sin más se retiró, trabaja en el bar del frente y es muy puntual.

_ Bueno… seremos tú y yo.

_ Rayos… ya no tengo hambre.

_ No te hagas el gracioso conmigo.

_ ¿Y qué hay?_ Se paró rápido y regresó con dos platos.

_ Vitel Tone… disfrútalo_ Lo miro por un rato y luego vuelvo la mirada a ella.

_ Oye… esto esta frío ¿Es que no lo cociste?

_ No seas tonto, es un platillo que se sirve frío o no pierde su sabor.

_ Si como digas_ Odio admitirlo pero estaba delicioso, parecía solo ser pescado con mayonesa pero, en realidad tenía algo especial._ Y eso es todo, por que aún tengo hambre.

_ Es solo la entrada, el plato fuerte ya viene_ Retiró los platos y volvió a la cocina, cuando regresó ya traía mas comida_ Canelones de carne con ensalada de verduras_ Tenían una pinta estupenda, como si estuviera en un establecimiento de primera_ Apúrate que tengo hambre_ Me adelanté a probarlo y estoy seguro que no pude ocultar que estaba delicioso pues su cara se tornó triunfal ante mi reacción del primer bocado.

_ Solo te faltó…

_ No me subestimes, en seguida traigo el Tiramisú con mermelada

_ Ni siquiera sabía que teníamos mermelada… esto es un descubrimiento para mí._ Regresó con un par de copas ¿De dónde las sacó?, tenías una espuma blanca con un poco de mermelada por encima y un par de hojas cada una, me lo comí todo sin rechistar y no me arrepiento pues estaba delicioso, no me imaginaba que con lo que había en mi casa se pudiera hacer todo eso.

_ Por tu cara de satisfacción me doy cuenta que todo estuvo delicioso, pero bueno era de esperarse si yo lo hice, aún cuando no tenía los ingredientes correctos, tuve que improvisar un poco pero valió la pena.

_ Si, bueno, yo no acostumbro a comer así…

_ Pues deberías, no esta bien que comas tanta comida chatarra._ Recoge los platos y los lleva a la cocina.

_ ¿Tú qué sabes de lo que como?_ La sigo para encontrarme con que ha comenzado a lavar los platos.

_ Me lo dijo Joe mientras cocinábamos…

_ Parece que te llevas bien con él… pensé que te gustaba Matt, eres muy ligera de cascos…

_ Cállate, no es eso, Joe solo me agrada_ Si claro… me molesta eso, no es bueno que ande tan cerca de los hombres.

_ ¿Y yo te agrado?_ Me acerco para decírselo al oído, es muy divertido que se ponga tan nerviosa.

_ No… tu eres un tonto…_ Sabe cómo hacerme enojar y, no debería fastidiar cuando se ve tan vulnerable.

_ Y si no te gusto como Matt y tampoco te agrado como Joe… entonces por qué quieres ayudarme… ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti, Tachikawa?_ Rozo su cuello con la punta de mi nariz y mentón delineando su figura.

_ No tienes motivos para confiar en mi… solo quiero ayudarte por que tu me ayudaste una vez y quiero devolverte el favor… es algo que haría por cualquiera_ Escucho lo que dice pero el mensaje no me llega, es como si me desinhibiera de mi razón.

_ Yo no quiero ser cualquiera…_ Caigo en la tentación y dejo de controlarme, comienzo a saborear su cuello mientras ella deja escapar un ligero gemido que solo me motiva a continuar besándolo con pasión, mis manos no pueden quedarse quietas así que la tomo de la cintura para empezara rodearla, su cuerpo es tan perfecto que hace armonía entre el mío, como si fuéramos dos piezas que encajan a la perfección, quiero subir por su abdomen pero sus manos me lo impiden.

_ Tai… detente…_ En este momento yo haría lo que ella me pidiera excepto eso por que no puedo, continuo con mi labor en su cuello y sus manos comienzan a relajarse permitiéndome subir un poco pero antes de llegar a su busto nuestros labios se encuentran para unirse con lujuria, ella se da la vuelta para al fin quedar de frente, mientras salvajemente recorro su boca en una lucha con su lengua ella juega con mi cabello lo cual tiene un extraño efecto placentero para mi; ahora mis manos comienzan a aproximarse nuevamente a sus senos pero antes de que pueda impedirlo llegan a ellos y al instante se ahogan sus gemidos en mi garganta, comencé a desabrocharle la camisa del uniforme a lo cual sorprendentemente no se negó, tratamos de respirar entre los besos para no separarnos mucho, sus movimientos son mas torpes eso no hace mas que excitarme aún mas.

_ Parece que nunca te habían tocado de esta forma…_ Aunque continua besándome parece que se ha molestado y me quita bruscamente la playera para luego tomar ella la iniciativa de saborear mi cuello lentamente como jugando con sus labios mientras recorre mi torso desnudo con sus suaves, frías y delicadas manos, termina por sacarse la camisa y luego se pega completamente parar plantarme un beso, su perfecta figura se fundió con la mía dejándome sentir ese par voluminoso demasiado cerca, bajó para desabrocharme el cinturón y sin avisar introdujo su mano, bastó el simple contacto para que lo mío reaccionara y dejara escapar un ronco gruñido hacia su boca.

_ ¿Y tú eres tan fácil con todas?_ Esto se estaba volviendo una guerra ¿Quién podía excitar mas a el otro sin admitir que aquello le gustaba?

_ Te estas metiendo con el maestro_ La tomé entre mis brazos mientras seguía devorando su cuello, ahora pude escuchar perfectamente su gemido cuando sintió mi miembro por encima de sus bragas, la aproximé a mi cuarto y la lleve a la cama para recostarla, no sin antes quitarle ese molesto sostén que no representó ningún reto para mi.

_ Parece que tienes mas experiencia con esas cosas que ni yo_ Bajo mi vista a sus pechos que lucen exquisitos, me regresa aquel sabor del postre al saborearlos, son tan dulces que solo pueden ser un postre; pero no puedo relajarme puesto que aún opone resistencia a declarar esto como mi victoria así que me aproximo al plato fuerte, pruebo rápidamente sus labios mientras mis manos acarician de nuevo sus senos para luego bajar hasta su abdomen mientras levanto su falda y retiro sus bragas.

_ Que aproveche_ Sin pensarlo dos beses comienzo a disfrutar de su intimidad y juguetear con ese pequeño botón escondido, ella no puede contenerse mas y explota en placer, es extraño pero nunca había disfrutado haciendo esto, en serio quiero devorarla completa y solo puedo excitarme aún mas conforme ella gime de esa forma.

_ Tai…_ Dice mi nombre tan agitada que…_ me corro…_ Me paro en seco, esto no puede acabar así, no sería justo para ninguno de los dos, no puedo privarla de lo que viene a continuación; ella esta completamente recostada en la cama y yo me subo en ella procurando no aplastarla para llegar a su oído siendo aprisionada mi cadera por sus piernas.

_ No puedes privarme de disfrutar a mi antojo el plato fuerte…_ Rebusco en mi pantalón y allí esta, lo único que necesito para continuar, sigo besándole el cuello mientras me bajo lo suficiente los pantalones como para liberar a mi compañero, lo cubro con ese látex humectado, al contacto tan cercano con su entrepierna ella suelta un suspiro cuando lo toma con su mano y es como si comenzara a juguetear con él mientras también se brinda placer.

_ ¿Esperas una invitación?_ Sus ojos reflejan el deseo que siento en los míos y esa sensualidad con la que lo dijo no hace mas que alentarme, sin previo aviso entro en ella y es como llegar al cielo, aprisiona mi miembro en su cavidad apretándolo como ninguna, un extraño sonido que nunca había hecho antes se escapa de mi garganta provocándole una sonrisa de satisfacción pero, como yo no me puedo quedar atrás, me muevo rápidamente para iniciar a marcar el ritmo, ella se retuerce de placer y una media sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

_ Hermosa…_ Ni siquiera se por qué dije eso pero tampoco le di tiempo de reaccionar pues comencé a moverme mas rápido hasta que entre gritos y placer pude sentir que el momento ya llegaba para ella así que me apresuré aún mas hasta que finalmente llegamos juntos y con un ultimo grito de placer, dejé caer mi rostro en sus pechos, ella abrazó mi cabeza para jugar con mi cabello.

_ Tai… _ En cuestion de segundos vuelvo a la realidad y me doy cuenta que seguimos en la cocina y ella sigue dándome la espalda mientras yo solo recargo el rostro en su hombro ¡Maldita sea qué me pasa! ¡Cómo pude fantasear de esa forma!... no puedo seguir pensando mientras me pierdo en su fragancia… ¡Mierda Tai deja de hacer el idiota!

_ Estuve investigando bastante y no quería decirte nada hasta tenerlo todo completo; en primera, mi padre era un delincuente… creo que es algo mas que saqué de él además del desagrado por mi abuelo ya que… sonará tonto pero hizo una mafia para competir con su propio padre… en varias ocasiones intentó matarlo pero no pudo, supongo que hierva mala nunca muere…todo el mundo tiene una opinión positiva de él por que se beneficiaron de sus fraudes, manejaba cuentas millonarias y los principales beneficiarios eran todos aquellos que hoy en día son grandes empresarios… entre ellos los padres de Sora... la cual no entiendo por qué en su primer registro aparece con el apellido Yagami así como que el padre de Michael se encarga de esa empresa pero no es el dueño, ni siquiera es socio, pero es él único que cobra como tal… quiero seguir con esto… pero me temo que conforme avanzo te pongo en peligro por decírtelo todo…_ No me dice nada, solo continua con los platos, me alejo para poder reincorporarme un poco y relajarme.

_ No tienes por qué decirme todo, yo entenderé, solo mantenme al tanto en lo que se pueda… yo seguiré ayudándote en lo que pueda…_ Volteo a verme y acarició mi mejilla, algo extraño se apoderó de mi, no me importaba nada mas, solo quería abrazarla y que se quedara aquí pero… yo no soy así y no tiene caso fingir.

* * *

_ No vi tu coche en la entrada… te llevaré a tu casa._ Sonríe tiernamente y se dirige a la salida.

_ Tai… _ No dije nada y le dio una risa como las de siempre, tan abierta y honesta pero, esta era la primera vez que me detenía a apreciarla.

_ Tonta, apresurate que se hace tarde_ cuando salimos notamos el intenso viento.

_ Que frío.

_ ¿No traes tu abrigo del instituto?

_ No, pasé primero a mi casa, por eso no traje mi carro.

_ Pues no hay remedio._ Se acercó a un coche y lo abrió, sacó una chamarra de cuero y me cubrió con ella, era inconfundible el aroma de su colonia.

_ ¿Es tuya?

_ Si, aunque este es el auto de Joe, por lo general se me queda ropa aquí, vamos, sube que se hace tarde.

_ Esta bien_ Sostuvo la puerta para después cerrarla, le abrí el seguro pues noté que no era automático, se subió y arrancó.

_ ¿Tus padres no se molestan por que llegues tan tarde?

_ No, últimamente están muy raros.

_ Pues es de familia.

_ Eso creo…

_ No me agrada que me des la razón

_ jajajajajaja_ Hizo un puchero tan tierno que no pude contenerme.

_ Tampoco que te burles de mi_ Con ese tipo de tonterías el viaje fue muy corto.

_ Aquí está bien, puedo caminar hasta la entrada.

_ Espera_ Se apresuró a bajarse y me abrió la puerta.

_ Tonto…

_ Tú eres la tonta, yo tengo modales con mis aliados._ Al menos las cosas no iban a cambiar entre nosotros… no se si eso me gustaba o me molestaba.

_ Como digas_ Me dirigí a la entrada y justo cuando abrí la puerta Tai me jaló de la muñeca y me plantó un beso.

_ Pero que mal educada, ni siquiera pensabas en despedirte apropiadamente._ Me sorprendí mucho por eso, pero era mas sorprenderte ver a Taichi Yagami frente a mi puerta completamente rojo y nervioso.

_ Yo…

_ Vaya, vaya… Taichi Yagami… ¡Con mi hija!_ Lo que me temía, salió mi padre.

_ Buenas noches señor Tachikawa.

* * *

_ Buenas noches señor Tachikawa._ Mierda no se si esta molesto o… o nada, debe de estar molesto._ Lo lamento por la hora pero se nos pasó el tiempo volando y…

_ No te disculpes hijo, que no estamos en la escuela, los jóvenes son jóvenes y necesitan darse tiempo para… esas cosas_ ¿acaso esta insinuando lo que creo que esta insinuando? No me lo puedo creer, no es el mismo director serio y formal de siempre.

_ Señor… ¿Se siente bien?

_ Pasa Taichi, no deberías quedarte ahí, ponte cómodo_ Se que el señor es siempre muy atento pero… acaba de verme muy juntito con su hija ¿Es una reacción normal?... ¿Por qué me abraza?

_ Mimi… ¿Tu papá está jugando conmigo?_ Logro sacármelo para aproximarme a ella.

_ No, desde hace tiempo que es así con todos_ No parece bromear.

_ Pero, me habías dicho que era muy estricto y todo eso ¿Qué pasa?

_ Desde que terminé con Michael es así, a mi no me preguntes que tampoco se_ Luce molesta, como si esto le incomodara.

_ ¡Tai! ¡Que muchacho tan guapo, eres tan bien parecido como tu padre, seguro que las traes locas a todas!

_ Mimi, no me habías dicho que tenías una hermana.

_ Es mi mamá_ El comentario pareció agradarle a su madre pero a Mimi… no tanto.

_ Mucho gusto… me agradaría quedarme más tiempo pero… debo regresar._ Me pone muy nervioso que me miren de esa forma.

_ Eres un niño muy lindo… me pregunto por qué no aprovechas hija…por cierto escuché que vives solo ¿Seguro que estarás bien?

_ Descuiden, para mi eso es cosa de todos los días.

_ Deberías quedarte aquí… te prepararé un cuarto.

_ No es necesario mamá, Tai ya se iba_ Desde que su padre me invitó a pasar se ve enojada.

_ Parece una oferta que no puedo rechazar_ Sus padres parecen ser muy agradables, platicamos hasta altas horas de la noche, tienen un ambiente bastante acogedor, la verdad es que esto me agrada mucho.

_ Es muy tarde, Mimi, muéstrale a Taichi su habitación_ Preferiría ir solo, Mimi me echa una mirada que pareciera que va a matarme.

_ Sígueme_ Debería tratar de suavizar el ambiente.

_ Oye, parece que a tu mamá me quiere como padre de sus nietos_ Pero es más divertido fastidiarla.

_ Es que no ha conocido a Matt, por eso cualquier cosa se le hace buena_ Debí suavizar las cosas antes, eso fue un golpe bajo.

_ Matt no es la gran cosa… yo sería mejor padre…_ ¿Qué tonterías estoy diciendo?, lo bueno es que no me escuchó.

_ Haz el favor de no molestar mas, aquí hay unas sabanas extras y una pijama de mi padre, creo que te quedará bien_ Es una cama matrimonial bastante elegante, esto parece cuarto de hotel de lujo y mientras ella arregla la cama todo parece brillar a su alrededor… debe ser por que este cuarto esta muy limpio…

_ Oye… ¿Está todo bien?_ Claramente no, pero si no pregunto nunca me dirá.

_ No me gustan tus juegos… eso es todo_ No puedo ver la pues me dio la espalda pero, repentinamente su cuerpo se relaja, me mira y sonríe altanera_ Déjalo ya_ Sin mas se marcha y me deja impactado, claro que se a qué se refiere, últimamente pareciera que… bueno, eso… de acuerdo, ya basta de tanta tontería, Tachikawa es una mas y punto, siento atracción por ella y eso es todo, yo no soy de los que tienen sentimientos ocultos, solo hay sexo y punto... seguro que me siento diferente por que es como si no pudiera ir directamente por ella, es como si quisiera la manzana que no puedo tener, debe ser eso por que ¿Yo enamorado?, eso es un mal chiste.

* * *

Es un idiota, seguro piensa que soy como todas esas niñas tontas que solo quieren meterse con él, pero se equivoca yo ni siquiera había pensado en eso y si lo ayudo es por que… bueno, no hay una razón en concreto, tal vez será que me agrada o que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, de cualquier forma como si yo pudiera querer algo con él… solo por que es muy guapo, musculoso, rebelde, dulce… ¿Qué? Rayos, me quedé pensando en sus ojos color chocolate tan llenos de…

_ Psss, Mimi_ No puede ser, este sujeto ha venido a media noche a fastidiarme.

_ Oye, las personas normales necesitamos dormir.

_ Si… es solo que… tengo algo que decirte_ Me levanto con pesadez para abrirle la puerta.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ ¿Puedo pasar?

_ Adelante toma asiento._ Esta reflexionando, casi como si buscara palabra por palabra para comenzar a hablar.

_ Ehm… verás, es que… creo que…

_ ¿Puedes ser mas claro?_ Se rasca la nuca y desvía la mirada, parece algo avergonzado pero no puedo dejar de pensar en lo tierno que se ve.

_ Si, eso creo… bueno, yo… perdóname, creo que he actuado como un idiota.

_ No entiendo, necesito que seas mas especifico_ Trato de actuar fría por que… no se que me sucede, mi corazón se acelera como un loco y ya estoy mas que nerviosa.

_ Es solo que… creo que malinterprete las cosas y sin quererlo te ofendí, juro que no volverá a pasar

_ Eso espero, recientemente tu actitud es muy molesta.

_ Oye pero si todo es tu culpa

_ ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa?

_ Pues… eres tú la que llegó sin invitación a mi casa y trato de seducirme.

_ Eso no tiene ninguna lógica

_ Ibas en minifalda

_ Es el uniforme

_ Me hiciste de comer

_ Solo estaba siendo amable

_ Por Dios, mientras lavabas los platos tratabas de insinuarte

_ ¿De qué forma?

_ Pues… tu perfume olía muy bien…

_ Eres un tonto, en primera solo quería ayudarte, en segunda no hice nada fuera de lo normal eres un enfermo y en tercera mi perfume no te hubiera provocado si no te me hubieras pegado al cuello como chicle.

_ Eso… bueno, es una interacción normal entre hombre y mujer… además tu tratabas de seducirme

_ Eres un enfermo sexual, pervertido y descarado.

_ Oye, tampoco es como si lo hubieras hecho demasiado bien, la verdad es que no lograste emocionarme ni un poquito, yo solo trataba de ser cortés al valorar tus esfuerzos.

_ Eres un animal, si yo quisiera acostarme contigo no tendría ninguna dificultad en lograrlo.

_ Lo dudo mucho, en realidad no eres mi tipo, a mi me gustan con… bueno, que tengan mas de donde agarrar, tu estas medio plana.

_ No te permito que me hables así en mi propia casa, además por lo que escuché en la escuela… no eres muy, efectivo ¿Me entiendes?

_ Bla bla bla bla bla, lo único que escucho es que tú te mueres por estar con un hombre como yo.

_ No gracias, hay cosas mejores en el panorama.

_ Ya veo, estas molesta por que a ti nunca te he ofrecido mis servicios, lo siento, pero que modales los míos; si algún día se te ofrece sexo sin compromisos ni obligaciones, ya sabes dónde buscarme.

_ Si ya terminaste puedes irte._ Quise darme la vuelta pero me tomó del brazo para atraerme hacia él

_ Oye no espera_ Era la segunda ocasión en la noche que tenía su rostro así de cerca, pero ahora una extraña sensación se desbordaba de mi corazón hasta que comenzó a acercarse.

_ Aléjate…_ Una petición casi inaudible salió de mis labios y es que algo me oprimía el pecho, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se hiciera presente un impulso agresivo de mi parte.

_ Pero… ¿Qué sucede?_ Esta tan confundido que es casi cómico, supongo que pocas veces le han abofeteado.

_ No… yo no soy como tus otros juguetes…_ Me sentí forzada a desviar la mirada pues lagrimas amenazaban con aparecer.

_ El que un chico te bese no quiere decir que se va a casar contigo… eres una amargada, ni que fueras la gran cosa_ Esas palabras se me clavaban como estacas pero no quería mirarlo, casi como si temiera a encontrar el rechazo en sus ojos.

_ Entiéndelo de una vez Yagami, solo eres un buen momento, un rato agradable, una velada mágica… nadie busca algo serio contigo…_ Inconscientemente voltee a verlo y fue como si algo rompiera mi corazón.

_ Así es… conmigo es solo diversión_ No se veía altanero ni soberbio como siempre, era como si esta vez le hubiese dado en su punto débil.

_ Así es como tú lo has querido_ Pareciera como si fuera de cristal, tan frágil que pudiera romperlo el viento, no me pude contener las ganas de abrazarlo así que lo tomé entre mis brazos mientras sus piernas cedía dejándonos arrodillados mientras el hundía su rostro en mi pecho.

* * *

_ No… yo no soy como tus otros juguetes…_ ¡Pero qué le sucede! No todo tiene por qué ser tan serio siempre, a veces es bueno solo relajarse y dejarse llevar por el momento; no entiendo por qué, usualmente no me molesta que cualquier chica pueda rechazarme pero ahora esto me ha cabreado un montón.

_ El que un chico te bese no quiere decir que se va a casar contigo… eres una amargada, ni que fueras la gran cosa_ Mierda, se supone que venía para arreglar las cosas y ahora lo he liado mas; no puedo verla pero estoy casi seguro de que esta llorando… ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho solo pensar en sus lagrimas?

_ Entiéndelo de una vez Yagami, solo eres un buen momento, un rato agradable, una velada mágica… nadie busca algo serio contigo…_ Es extraño, pero eso me hace pensar en muchas cosas, en mi padre, mi madre, Kari, Matt, TK, Sora, Joe, mi abuelo… es como si un montón de ideas me oprimieran hasta quebrarme.

_ Así es… conmigo es solo diversión_ De repente es como si en tan corto tiempo hubiera analizado toda mi situación, mi corazón se queda vacío y un frío lo consume…

_ Así es como tú lo has querido_ de pronto me encontré en un abismo y estoy completamente solo, ella tiene razón, es mi culpa, yo lo permití por que nunca quise ayuda de nadie… ¿Qué es esta calidez? ¿Desde cuando dejé de estar de pie? ¿Es que solo puedo aferrarme a su delicada figura y sollozar como un crío?... Unos segundos o quizás fueron minutos los que pasé entre sus brazos ¿Cómo pudo romperme en mil pedazos y tan fácilmente repararme?

_ Jeje, pero que tonto soy, quería que estuviéramos en paz y vine a arreglar las cosas pero solo cause mas conflictos_ Sus ojos llenos de angustia me queman tanto que no lo soporto, aún así no quiero hacer ningún movimiento que pueda alejarla.

_ Tonto, nosotros nunca estaremos en paz, eso sería aburrido_ No puedo dejar de verla… esto es incomodo, no me gusta, me hace sentir tonto, idiota e inútil.

* * *

_ Jeje, pero que tonto soy, quería que estuviéramos en paz y vine a arreglar las cosas pero solo cause mas conflictos_ Quisiera nunca dejarlo ir, me angustia pensar que se sienta tan solo, pero tampoco es bueno hacer un alboroto por esto.

_ Tonto, nosotros nunca estaremos en paz, eso sería aburrido_ De repente las cosas son como antes pero, es como si él hubiese salido de un trance y ahora se ve molesto e incomodo.

_ Es que tú solo tratas de amarrarme y yo soy un espíritu libre_ Ahora bromea forzadamente, es como si solo quisiera zafarse de mi.

_ Ya, como digas… llorón._ Me disgusta que haga esto, es como si entre los dos hubiera algo lindo y luego paso a ser un bicho raro que le incomoda, obviamente no me voy a quedar con nada.

_ No… este... yo no… no estaba… yo... tú…_ Mientras balbucea… es como si fuera solo un niño.

_ Bla bla Bla bla bla, solo escucho que tú buscas la manera de meterte en mi cama… lo siento, no eres mi tipo_ Claramente el lo reinterpreto a su gusto y solo escuchó algo como "todo esta bien"

_ Oye…_ Me es muy fácil leer sus miradas en este momento, es como si aquel macho dominante de siempre bajara la guardia y me mostrara su verdadera cara.

_ No le diré a nadie, así que ya vete.

_Ja, como si eso me importara_ Que sujeto tan soberbio ¿Tanto le cuesta decir gracias?

_ Kari, por favor, ya dime algo_ Davis sigue de insistente, no es que esté molesta con él, en si no hizo nada, pero tampoco quiero hablar de esto con nadie, además fue buena excusa para sacarlo del asiento contiguo, tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo me ahoga.

_ Ya déjala si no te quiere hablar es por que algo muy malo hiciste tonto_ Se que Yolei me entiende y solo quiere darme mi espacio.

_ Pero es que yo no hice nada… además fue culpa de ese idiota de Takaishi…_ Solo escuchar su nombre me pone nerviosa, TK fue mi gran amigo de la infancia, él siempre me apoyó y protegió de todo y todos, incluso de mi hermano pero, yo nunca pude hacer algo por él.

_ Pues como quieras, ya te dije que lo siento, aunque no he hecho nada…_ Por esto he optado por no hablarle, siempre termina cansándose y dejándome sola.

_ Kari ¿Estas bien?_ Es raro pero ahora Yolei se ve especialmente preocupada.

_ Si… no es culpa de Davis, es solo que no quiero hablar con él ahora._ No creo que eso le importe, Davis se interesa mucho por mi pero se que Yolei no le agrada y el sentimiento es mutuo.

_ No me refiero a eso… dicen que Takeru Takaishi tiene fama de… bueno tu sabes.

_ ¿De qué hablas?

_ De que es un mujeriego, solo anda con las chicas un rato y luego las vota.

_ No lo creo… TK no es así pero… ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

_ ¿eh?... bueno yo…_ Ahora que lo pienso Yolei llegó aquí hace poco, ella se cambio a esta escuela por que tuvo problemas en la anterior.

_ ¿Él te votó?_ La verdad no me lo imaginaba de Yolei… es que, no es de ese tipo de chicas además que TK no parece su tipo.

_ TK y Davis solían salir mucho, fue así como los conocí en una fiesta, te sonará raro pero Davis trato de ligar conmigo y… fue todo un desastre, no pensé verlos después de esa noche así que me sorprendió cuando TK comenzó a frecuentar mi escuela; salimos por bastante tiempo hasta que… bueno, él salía con la hermana de Davis, el pobrecillo se enteró de todo y nunca mas quiso verlo, yo tuve bastantes problemas, no por que ella me los provocara a propósito pero, a la vista de todos yo era la tercera en discordia._ Si no fuera Yolei quien me lo cuenta la verdad es que no lo creería, por como conocí a TK antes, estoy segura que ella no haría eso pero ahora… no, no el chico que he estado viendo últimamente tampoco lo haría pero… ¿Y si solo me estoy engañando?, Yolei no me mentiría.

_ Yolei…_ Sin darme tiempo de decir nada, el profesor ha entrado y nos mandó sentar a todos.

_ Jóvenes, se que es muy repentino y mas a estas alturas del semestre, pero tenemos un alumno nuevo, pasa por favor._ Escucho todo pero sin atender, mi mente esta en cosas mas importantes hasta que una voz me retumba en los oídos.

_ Muchas gracias, mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi pero pueden llamarme TK, seguramente me habrán visto por el campus rondando y… por esa razón decidí trasladarme, supongo que aquí está todo lo que me interesa_ Su intensa mirada se clava en mi, es como si no hubiera nadie mas y solo…

_ Adelante… déjame ver donde puedes sentarte.

_ Si me permite, he visto un asiento vacío, claro, si a la linda castaña no le importa_ Ahora todos me miran ¿es tan obvio que habla de mi o es solo por que no ha parado de mirarme?

_ ¡A mi me importa!_ Ese es Davis… debería aliviarme pero…

_ Disculpa, no era mi intensión fastidiarte pero, es el único asiento vacío y no me parece que sea tuyo_ Davis parece hacer una rabieta mientras TK toma asiento, el profesor se apresura a callarlo mientras iniciamos la clase con normalidad.

_ Esto… lo siento, Kari…_ Se ve realmente arrepentido, pero aún no entiendo.

_ ¿Por qué te disculpas?

_ Davis tiene razón, soy una basura y no merezco estar contigo… pero tampoco soporto la idea de que puedas estar con otro que no te merezca, no se por qué, pero juntar a la chica de las poesías con mi amiga de la infancia es como... no puedo explicarlo, pero me hace feliz…

_ Sabes… no te entiendo nada.

_ Lo siento, solo quiero decir que, me gustaría que pudiésemos seguir siendo Romeo y la chica de las poesías, haría cualquier cosa.

_ Entonces, dime qué sucedió con Davis._ Se ha puesto nervioso y puedo ver que no quiere hablar de ello.

_ De acuerdo, cuando termine la clase te lo diré todo.

* * *

Hoy me siento como en un cuento de hadas, me he despertado en una habitación hermosa, me han preparado un baño y un desayuno de cinco estrellas pero eso no es todo, en este lugar se respira un ambiente familiar y calido, es extraño y nostálgico; pero esa no es la mejor parte, Mimi me acompañó a dejar el coche de Joe y por mi uniforme además de que me hizo un obento, no se por qué pero no puedo dejar de sonreír como un idiota… un momento… yo no debería sonreír así por el simple hecho de que llevamos juntos todo el día, tampoco debería entristecerme el hecho de que ella pudiera separarse de mi.

_ Tai, ya llegamos ¿Es que no me oyes?

_ ¿Eh?, si claro que si… es solo que…olvídalo_ ¡Por qué me lo pienso tanto en insultarla!

_ Adelántate a clases, yo tengo cosas que hacer._ ¿Por qué no puedo ir con ella?... ¡Mierda Tai, deja eso ya!

_ Gracias a Dios, ya me estaba hastiando…_ Se va indiferente como si no le importara… ¿Cómo rayos puede ignorarme? ¿Qué le sucede? ¿Es que acaso piensa que yo no tengo sentimientos?... ¡Ahhh Contrólate Tai! ¡Tú no debes de tener sentimientos! Esto debe tener una explicación, seguro que me echó algo en la comida o algo así, he leído muchas veces que las mujeres hacen eso para amarrar a sus hombres… ¿Y si también se lo hace a Matt y luego me vota?... ¡Por qué rayos pienso eso con tristeza! Si así fuera sería lo mejor que me pudiera pasar.

_ Jajajajajajajaja parece que nuestro solitario pistolero se ha enredado sentimentalmente con la princesita

_ Eso no es gracioso Sora y… ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

_ Te vi desde que llegaste con Mimi, me pareció raro así que me acerqué para echar un vistazo pero… parece que te han dejado solito.

_ No te confundas, ella no me dejó, yo le dije que se fuera.

_ Si claro_ Mierda no me cree nada.

_ ¿No será que estas celosa? Descuida, tengo para todas.

_ Jajaja, nada de eso pero… olvídalo, no tengo por qué arruinarte la primeridad en cuestiones emocionales.

_ Oye, si no me quieres decir pues no lo hagas, pero por favor no uses palabras raras.

_ Y si tú quieres saber algo, solo pregúntalo, lo peor que puede pasar es que no te conteste.

_ Te enteraste de que te estuve investigando ¿cierto?

_ ¿Tú qué crees?

_ ¿Qué relación tienes con mi padre?

_ Uff… eso es complicado, primeramente debería explicarte su árbol genealógico.

_ Ya lo investigué, no es pariente de tu madre o tu padre, en realidad ese es el problema, no encuentro relación.

_ No hay una legal por lo menos… verás, mi abuelo era gran amigo del tuyo, pero tuvo una vida mas breve y dejó sola a mi madre, entonces tu abuelo se hizo cargo de ella como si fuera su hija.

_ Pero… no hay nada de eso, ningún registro o papel que los relacione.

_ No todo está escrito Taichi.

_ Aún así, de qué pinta el apellido Yagami en tu registro.

_ Eso es por que mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, tu padre se sentía muy culpable, nunca dejó de reprochárselo… al menos eso me contó mi madre.

_ Pero… ¿Por qué lo cambiaron?

_ Las cosas alrededor del apellido Yagami se ponían peligrosas, además... yo tuve un verdadero papá.

_ Pero murió…

_ No solo se trata de sangre, aunque dado el caso, si teníamos la misma sangre; desde muy pequeña mi tío se encargó de mí, me crió y educó como ningún otro además de que me amaba con locura; como si las cosas fueran predestinadas, justo cuando fue necesario, él se casó con mi madre, fuimos muy felices…

_ Oye Sora, lo siento, no debería recordarte esas cosas…

_ Descuida, me da nostalgia pero… le prometí que no me pondría triste, me alegra haberlo tenido, aunque fue corto el tiempo, nada se le puede comparar.

_ Me alegra que al menos no tengamos ningún lazo de sangre pero… entonces ¿Qué relación tienes con mi abuelo?

_ Es complicada, no puedo decirte que es igual que contigo por que no es así, si te lo describiera posiblemente no reconocerías al viejo.

_ Me lo suponía, es lo mismo que me dice Hikari…

_ En cuanto a los asuntos de tu padre… estoy segura de que no eran lo que parecían, hay una razón especial del por qué tomó ese camino pero… yo tampoco se mucho.

_ Entiendo… Muchas gracias Sora

_ Déjalo, solo pienso que es lo correcto decírtelo; también, quiero hacerte una advertencia, ten mucho cuidado, hasta ahora todos tus pasos han sido manipulados por el viejo, él tiene una extraña habilidad para controlar a las personas incluso sin que lo notes.

_ Lo se… es solo que, a veces es mejor dejarse llevar por la corriente, si te resiste solo desperdiciarás energía y cuando llegue el momento en que necesites luchar, estarás cansado y terminarás ahogándote.

* * *

_ Tai… No planeas entrar a clases ¿Cierto?

_ ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta Izzy?, pensé que era obvio cuando te arrastré para salir antes de que llegará el profesor.

_ Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Por qué llegar tan temprano si no piensas asistir a la primera clase?

_ Eso es para despistar al enemigo

_ ¿Y por qué me arrastras en tus locuras?

_ Por que… sería muy aburrido hacerlo solo, además necesito a alguien muy analítico

_ ¿Y se puede saber quién es el "enemigo"?

_ Su nombre clave es "Princesita arrogante"

_ ¿Me sacaste de clases para seguir a Mimi? ¿Tanto te gusta?

_ Baa, claro que no… es que… Matt tampoco llegó a clases y…

_ ¿Estas celoso?

_ Tonterías, temo que estén tramando algo malvado, además…

_ ¿Además?

_ Mimi es una atrapa hombres, no puedo dejar al pobre de Matt en sus garras.

_ Es imposible que hables en serio… esto es una lastima, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo bajo que puede caer un hombre a causa de sus pasiones ¿Me pregunto si nos pasará a todos?

_ Tú no entiendes estas cuestiones de interacción social y altruismo.

_ En realidad, yo dudo que tú entiendas esas palabras.

_ Como si eso importara…

_ Y… ¿Dónde está?

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ ¿Mimi?

_ Llamala por su nombre clave o las personas pueden sospechar.

_ Tienes que estar bromeando.

_ No entiendo tu sentido del humor Izzy… pero si eso te hace feliz; te explicaré la situación, estuve espiándola, entre que me hacía el dormido y que hablaba con su mamá, logré sacarle que estaría en cinco minutos en lo que coloquialmente se conoce como "el árbol de los enamorados"

_ Oh… ya veo, con que es eso lo que te preocupa… un momento ¿Tai sabes que eso queda del otro lado del campus?

_ Claro que lo se, no soy idiota, tengo un vehículo en mente.

_ Vaya, discúlpame es solo que por un momento pensé que me harías correr despavorido o algo por el estilo.

* * *

Estuve pensando toda la mañana en ello ¿Qué querría decirme Matt con tanta urgencia? ¿Por qué precisamente en ese lugar?, hay muchas razones para todo esto, algunas alimentan mis fantasías infantiles y otras son creadas realista y fríamente pero… Rayos, es solo que no entiendo nada, solo siento que se me acelera el pecho cuando lo veo ahí recargado en aquel árbol mientras el viento sopla.

_ Mimi…_ Me mira y… ¿Qué es este silencio incomodo?

* * *

_Rápido Izzy no hay tiempo para recuperar el aliento, hay que buscar un buen escondite para escuchar.

_ Estaría… mas dispuesto… ¡Si no me hubieses hecho venir aquí en una bicicleta!

_ Vamos no es tan malo, yo estoy bien

_ Si claro, por que tu no venías pedaleando.

_ Venga, yo lo haré de regreso, así que apresúrate y escondámonos en esos arbustos que alguien viene…

_ Tai… no veo nada.

_ Yo tampoco, pero mi queridísimo amigo "el señor director" accedió ayudarme cuando le dije que quería ligar con su hija… fue algo raro pero… me prestó esta cámara, con un micrófono y dos pares de audífonos, así podremos espiar con mayor comodidad… mira, ya llegó el idiota de Matt

_ Reconfiguraré mi teoría, no estas enamorado de Mimi, solo bastante obsesionado con ella… No tienes por qué hacer todo esto, estoy seguro de que a ella también le gustar, por qué no intentas…

_ Es obvio que yo le gusto ¿A quién no le gustaría? Soy irresistible… _es solo que no entiendo por qué le gusta mas Matt_…

_ ¿Qué? No escuche eso último

_ ¿Eh?, no dije nada… solo tonterías.

_ Atento, ahí está la "Princesita arrogante"

_ Jajajaja, Izzy que infantil eres.

_ Debes estar bromeando…

_ Mmmm… ¿Qué sucede?

_ Pues nada, se han quedado callados viéndose el uno al otro.

_ Eso es malo, seguramente ha usado un conjuro mucho mas potente con el pobre Matt… que lastima.

_ ¿Y si solo se gustan?

_ No, eso es mucha fantasía.

* * *

_ Disculpa… es que yo… no importa, te preguntarás por que te cité aquí y… bueno, es que… tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte… verás…_ ¡DIOS MIO!, Yamato Ishida se me esta declarando OFICIALMENTE_ La cosa es que… últimamente no dejo de pensar en ti… no me puedo concentrar y… no es que te culpe de esto… la verdad es que me gusta sentirme así y…

_ Matt, tranquilízate, solo dilo.

_ De acuerdo, aquí voy de nuevo… Mimi…

* * *

_ Tai, lo mires por donde lo mires no es mas que una declaración cualquiera_ _La cosa es que… últimamente no dejo de pensar en ti… no me puedo concentrar y… no es que te culpe de esto… la verdad es que me gusta sentirme así y…_ _Matt, tranquilízate, solo dilo. De acuerdo, aquí voy de nuevo… Mimi…_ ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?, me he quedado conmocionado, en menos de un segundo estas palabras se han repetido miles de veces en mi cabeza, y ahora llega el momento de la verdad, lo va a hacer, Matt se le va a declarar, probablemente formalicen su relación, se vuelvan una pareja, vayan al baile de graduación juntos, continúen durante la universidad y un día se casen y tengan hijos… ¡Mierda, por qué no puedo permitirlo!

_ Mimi… ¿Quieres ser…?

_ ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ Acabo de hacer algo realmente estúpido, antes de que terminara la pregunta me lancé en medio de ellos gritando… es éste el silencio incomodo que debo romper diciendo algo genial pero… nada, no se me ocurre nada.

_ ¿Qué rayos haces aquí Tai?_ Claramente Mimi está muy molesta, nada de lo que le diga podría calmar la situación… un momento ¿Por qué tengo que decir algo?

_ Yagami, no se si te has dado cuenta pero estamos en medio de algo importante._ Matt idiota, claro que me he dado cuenta eso es obvio pero… ahora debo de pensar ¿Qué debo hacer?

_ ¿En serio solo te vas a quedar ahí parado sin decir nada?_ Mierda, ella tiene razón llevo mucho tiempo aquí.

_ No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías Yaga…_ Sin pensarlo le interrumpí con un puñetazo en la cara… maldita sea, me va matar cuando se levante, debo ser mas rápido y correr pero… no me puedo ir solo.

_ ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!?_ Lo único que puede elaborar, fue cargar a Mimi como un costal de papas y salir corriendo… soy un maldito genio.

_ Te estoy salvando la vida, descuida puedes agradecerme luego_ Después de mi brillante idea aún puedo actuar tan guay.

_ Ya no se si preguntarte o no… me da miedo saber que cruza por tu lunática cabeza._ Para ser una damisela en peligro es muy altanera.

_ ¿No lo ves? Estabas a punto de embarcarte en una relación que jamás rendiría frutos.

_ Qué te da derecho a decir eso.

_ Por Dios Mimi, solo hay que ver sus miradas… cómo tú lo miras y cómo él te mira… ahí no hay amor, solo confusión.

_ Disculpa es que tú eres el experto en miradas.

_ Claro, por ejemplo, cuando tu me miras, es pura lujuria lo que hay en tus pupilas.

_ Suficiente, exijo que me bajes ahora mismo.

_ Oh, es cierto, ya los perdimos… mmm… un momento… ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

_ No vengo mucho a esta parte del campus… eres un idiota.

_ ¿Qué? Pero si tú venías guiándome.

_ Mmm… si caminamos para allá seguramente encontremos un camino o a un vigilante.

_ Espera Mimi_ Este es el momento dramático en que la tomo de la muñeca antes de que continúe caminando, nos miramos fijamente a los ojos y… rayos mis mejillas arden._ Esto… verás… yo…_ Solo dilo, no puede molestarse mas de lo que ya está_ Sucede que… estoy muy cansado ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato?

* * *

_ Espera Mimi_ ¿Por qué me siento tan emocionada? Siento el corazón casi en la garganta_ Esto… verás… yo…_ Maldita sea Tai, di lo que tengas que decir _ Sucede que… estoy muy cansado ¿Por qué no nos sentamos un rato?_ Y como siempre, yo me quedo con las ganas... digo, no es que esperara algo pero… después de todo eso y… aghh, cómo lo odio.

_ Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy sola_ Quiero irme lo mas pronto posible, su presencia me disgusta.

_ Qué tanta prisa puede haber, es un día hermoso para sentarse en el pasto a disfrutar_ Sin consultarme mas se ha sentado mientras sujetaba mi muñeca y, ya se imaginaran que no puedo escapar así que no me queda mas que sentarme, pero no se la pondré fácil.

_ ¿Por qué me jodiste el momento?_ Me asusta que se haya puesto muy serio.

_ ¿Acaso no lo ves?, tú no eres para Matt_ Ahora hay muy poca distancia entre nosotros.

_ Y por qué no sería para él.

_ Pues por que eres una princesita llorona, Matt no está hecho para soportar eso, no hay necesidad de hacerlo sufrir, en lugar de pensar en él… deberías buscar alguien que te entienda mas, que te haga reír, que no te de siempre la razón, que te cuide, que tenga un buen bronceado, cabello castaño, ojos cafés… y que se llame Taichi… como yo._ No importa qué tan serio estaba antes, puedo ver que ahora se está burlando.

_ Tai… no me digas que estas celoso.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Yo?, imposible, solo te hago una sugerencia.

_ Me estás sugiriendo que ande contigo.

_ No, te estoy sugiriendo que andes con un tipo parecido a mi… pero como no conoces a ninguno pues, tendrás que estar sola por siempre.

_ ¿Y por qué contigo no?

_ Sería raro… _ ¿Por qué siempre que me acerco de esta forma se ve incomodo?, pareciera que no le gusto para nada._ además… olvídalo…_ Genial, ahora está triste.

_ Pues tú no me das un motivo de verdad como para no andar con Matt así que…

_ ¿Y qué hay de Sora?

_ ¿Sora?

_ Vamos, no me digas que no te diste cuenta cómo se estaban dando celos el uno al otro en el café, es obvio que solo nos están usando… a mi no me molesta la verdad pero… me preocupa que puedas resultar lastimada._ Es normal que un hombre se preocupe por sus amigas… pero… ¿Es normal que me emocione tanto?

_ Supongo que no había pensado en eso…

_ Matt no la olvidaría tan fácilmente…

_ ¿Por qué dices eso?_ Estoy al tanto de que ha habido un claro romance entre Tai y Sora pero… ¿Será que le gusta Sora?

_ Por que conozco a Matt y he llegado a conocer a Sora, Matt no es tan idiota como para olvidar a una mujer tan especial como ella_ Me enfada mucho la forma que tiene de hablar de ella ¿Qué tiene Sora que no tenga yo?

_ Pues bueno, tal vez si se ocupa con una princesita llorona se le olvidaría más rápido.

_ Como quieras, pero primero dime ¿Por qué quieres andar con Matt? ¿En serio te gusta de esa forma?_ Realmente no lo había pensado, queda claro que Matt es el hombre perfecto pero… no debería de haber un "pero"… y aún así lo hay, aunque no se qué es.

_ Solo se que… si él me lo pide, lo mas seguro es que le diga que si… así que si no tienes nada mas qué decirme…_ Ni yo misma entiendo por qué digo esas cosas, siento como si esperara alguna reacción en especifico por parte de Tai pero… él solo se queda ahí.

_ Pues no hay remedio, yo te lo advertí, luego no te quejes si te dejan bailando sola…_ Se levanta poco a poco restándole importancia al asunto.

_ Gracias por la advertencia_ Estoy molesta sin motivo aparente, pareciera que él solo se preocupó por mi y… no entiendo por qué no basta con eso.

_ Si eso pasa… _ Me ofrece su mano para levantarme y… ¿Es eso lo que esperaba? Esa mirada tan dulce y tierna que me sonroja y derrite o esa sonrisa torcida y triste que me agobia._ Solo… recuerda que aquí estoy por si quieres sexo desenfrenado y sin compromisos_ Y de nuevo, vuelve a ser él idiota de siempre que no puedo dejar de mirar.


	5. Chapter 5

TK me dijo que le esperara mientras hablaba con el director, la verdad es que no puedo esperar, quiero saber y la impaciencia me gana.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Una voz suave me abstrae de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Eh?... si, yo… no es nada._ Es algo bastante casual, quizá se me nota mucho

_ Disculpa que me entrometa, es solo que te ves bastante preocupada.

_ Bueno yo… no se qué decir Ichijouji-san_ Es raro que precisamente él se preocupe por mi, aunque estamos en la misma clase nunca hemos cruzado mas de dos palabras.

_ Llámame Ken… no me gusta verte angustiada_ ¡Dios mío! En serio se ve preocupado, se inclina para mirarme y mi rostro arde.

_ No es nada, en serio jejeje_ Supongo que ahora soné mas convincente, pues me sonríe y… podría jurar que me quedé mirándole mas de lo debido.

_ ¿Por qué esperas aquí? ¿No irás a comer algo?, está a punto de terminar el receso.

_ Bueno eso…

_ Esperas a Takaishi ¿Cierto?

_ ¿Eh?... pero cómo…

_ Oh, disculpa, es que les escuché accidentalmente…

_ No importa; así es, lo estoy esperando.

_ En ese caso, te comparto de mi almuerzo.

_ No, no es necesario yo comeré algo después, no quiero causarte molestias.

_ Nada de eso, siempre hago bastante, en realidad nunca me lo termino… por favor Hikari-san, no te exijas demasiado._ Supongo que tiene razón, no hay motivo para ser desconfiada, aunque hay algo en su mirada que no me deja estar tranquila, tal vez son cosas mías.

_ Tienes razón…_ Me relajé un poco y mientras comíamos comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales, no me imaginé que Ken pudiera ser tan divertido y… sociable, por lo general anda solo en realidad es la primera vez que me habla a mi o a otro ser viviente de nuestra clase.

_ Parece que se divierten_ TK llega bastante sonriente… la verdad no lo entiendo pero… siento como si estuviese molesto.

_ Si, a decir verdad nos estábamos divirtiendo bastante.

_ En ese caso es mejor si no los interrumpo, con su permiso._ No entiendo por qué se ha molestado aún más.

_ Espera TK, Ken me acompañaba mientras te esperaba._ Se relaja casi forzadamente y deja escapar un largo suspiro, me toma de la mano y me mira fijamente.

_ Disculpen mi actitud… ¿Podemos irnos Kari?_ Y sin rastro alguno ha vuelto a ser él.

_ Muchas gracias por todo Ken, te veré después en clase.

_ Claro, procuren llegar antes de que inicie la clase._ Ken se fue en dirección al salón dejándonos solos; caminamos hacia los arbustos y nos sentamos a la sombra de un gran árbol.

_ Verás… sucede que yo era muy amigo de Davis, solíamos ir a todas las fiestas juntos y, la verdad es que era muy divertido, incluso cuando todas lo rechazaban, nos hicimos bastante unidos y… mientras mas me acercaba a él, también me acercaba mas a su hermana.

_ ¿Yun?

_ Si… a mi me gustaba ella, pero sabía que era algo tonto enamorarme de la hermana mayor de mi mejor amigo aunque… bueno, uno nunca pierde la esperanza y… vi lo que quise ver…

_ ¿Qué sucedió?

_ Todo pasó en aquella noche cuando salimos los tres, raras veces salíamos juntos, yo no quise fijarme en ninguna chica por obvias razones; entonces fue cuando a Davis le gustó una chica, parecía bastante insistente y… sabrás que nunca le resulta; en ese momento…

_Flashback_

_ TK… te gusto ¿cierto?

__ ¿Qué? Esto… yo…_

__ Eso es tan tierno…_ Acariciaba mi cabello mientras se acercaba, a pesar de ser mayor, era casi de mi estatura; se acercó lentamente hasta rozar levemente mis labios… casi como si no lo hubiera hecho._

__ En serio me gustas mucho…_ Me costaba hablar, estaba inmensamente nervioso._

__ Eres un buen chico TK… pero yo no quiero un buen chico… por ahora soy libre y me gusta ser así… ¿Me entiendes?_ Yo sabía que ella salía con muchos chicos y eso me molestaba en el fondo; no pude mas que besarla… sentí que si no lo hacía en ese momento nunca mas podría._

__ Me gusta que seas así…_

__ Lo se… pero tú tienes que cambiar un poco para mi gusto._ Sin consultarme mas continuó besándome, aunque rápidamente nos separamos pues a Davis ya lo habían bateado._

_Después de aquello comencé a frecuentarla en su escuela y al principio para ella era emocionante estar conmigo en lugares inapropiados y esas cosas, pero llegó el punto en que se fastidió, entonces quiso inventar otro juego…_

__ ¿Cómo será romperle el corazón a alguien?_ Cuando dijo aquello fue como un apretón asfixiante en mi pecho._

__ No lo se… nunca lo he hecho…_

__ Mira esa chica… es tan fantasiosa e ilusa… que envidia me da…_

__ Ella… es la chica de la fiesta…_

__ Así es… sabes, hay algo que se llama karma…_

__ No entiendo_

__ Ella le rompió el corazón a mi hermanito ¿sabes?  
_ No creo que así fuera, seguro Davis ya ni se acuerda._

__ Alguien debería romper el suyo_

_No la culpo a ella, yo lo entiendo, llegas a ese punto en que solo importa la diversión y lastimas a las personas sin pensar en las consecuencias… aunque no trato de justificar a nadie; todo sucedió a causa mía, fui yo quien buscó a Yolei, yo la visitaba y creo que fui un tono, por que en serio llegó a gustarme incluso mas que Yun… pero entonces tuve ese dilema… ¿Qué rayos es lo que siento por una y por otra?... no pude llegar a aclararme por que llegó el fin del juego, era el momento de empezar a romperle el corazón, la acompañe a su casa y como siempre nos quedamos a platicar en el parque._

__ Eres muy linda Yolei_ No puedo decir que le hubiese mentido, todo lo contrario, lo que se supone debía ser un engaño fue mas real de lo que debía._

__ Yo…_ era el primer paso, después de besarla ya no habría marcha atrás… me acerqué lo mas que pude hasta posar mi frente en la suya la miré por un momento a los ojos y mientras cerraba los ojos para aproximarme… no pude, no quería ver esos ojos llorar y menos por un estúpido juego… me alejé… la dejé sin decirle mas… no se si eso la lastimo mas pero… sencillamente tenía que huir._

_Fin del flashback_

Entonces es verdad todo lo que me dijo Yolei.

_ Después comenzaron lo rumores… Davis se enteró y… no tuve cara para pedirle que me perdonara... él tiene razón, yo soy la peor basura que puede existir.

_ ¿Y cómo es que después de todo eso terminaste siendo peor?

_ Yun jugó con mis sentimientos, claramente estaba dolido y lo único que me había hecho olvidarla había sido estar con Yolei… así que busqué otras y la olvidé… era emocionante enamorar chicas y divertirme un rato con ellas… pero nunca mas pude tener algo serio con ninguna.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Las engañaba para enamorarlas… nunca fui yo mismo… nunca fui como…

_ ¿Cómo qué?

_ Como lo fui contigo… incluso a Yolei la engañaba de vez en cuando por que me preocupaba que pensara que yo solo quería una amistad con ella…

_ ¿Y por qué a mi no tenías que mentirme?

_ Te seré sincero… cuando te conocí pensé que sería como otras veces… pero conforme seguía viéndote yo… no tuve esa necesidad de engañarte, no estaba seguro si tu querías algo mas que una amistad y no quería arriesgarme a suponer…además tu no me conocías o eso pensaba yo, no tenía que cubrir con mis expectativas de quien fuera "TK" solo… solo era yo…

_ Ese día que supe que eras tú… pensé que no te volvería a ver… ¿Por qué regresaste?

_ Me dio miedo lastimar a Kari… nunca me perdonaría herirla pero, tampoco me perdonaría dejar ir a la chica de las poesías así como así… no se qué es lo que pretendo pero… solo…

_ Lo entiendo… no importa lo que pasara antes, no es que esté de acuerdo pero, solo se que sigues siendo TK y Romeo… entre nosotros nada ha cambiado ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

Han pasado ya dos días desde aquella confesión frustrada, entre ellos se lanzan miradas asesinas y a mi… me ignoran, no entiendo de qué van, la verdad me fastidian.

_ Mimi… ¿Cómo va esto?_ Es de las pocas veces que me habla, supongo por que es necesario ya que se le da pésimo el inglés.

_ Eh… ¿Es esto una "a"?... escribes horrible.

_ Si bueno, eso no importa, necesito hablar contigo.

_ ¿De qué?

_ No lo se, de cualquier cosa, hace mucho que no discutimos y… bueno eso me jode ¿Estás molesta conmigo o algo así?_ Es tan tierno que hasta parece irreal

_ No… pero parece que Matt si, deberías disculparte con él.

_ ¿Qué?, no, no creo, eso no tiene sentido.

_ Pues tampoco tiene sentido que justo hoy, traigo dos almuerzos pero… no se si compartirlo contigo o con él

_ Ya entendí… ni siquiera se lo ofrezcas.

_ Anda apresúrate_ Ni siquiera reprocha nada.

_ Oye Matt… lamento lo que pasó el otro día, no se qué me pasó y…

_ ¿A qué estás jugando?_ Matt parece muy molesto, me pregunto si hice bien.

_ Se llama disculparse, y la gente normal lo hace cuando se equivoca.

_ Entonces ahora me dices que fue una equivocación, me dirás que no te afecta para nada si Mimi tiene algo con otra persona o es exclusivo que no quieres que yo me acerque a tus dominios.

_ No… eso es tonto… es solo que… no creo que tú quieras a Mimi como se debe…

_ ¿Tú que sabes de lo que yo siento?

_ Más que tú por lo visto.

_ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto? Se supone que tú tienes algo con Sora, así que si yo estoy con Mimi eso a ti no debería fastidiarte, ella no es nada tuyo._ Eso le calló como balde de agua fría, seguramente no se lo esperaba pero… estoy realmente ansiosa por lo que vaya a responderle.

_ Eso es por que ninguna de las dos merece que un sujeto juegue con ellas… las cosas entre Sora y tú son entre ustedes, en eso no me meteré… pero… si te atreves a lastimar a Mimi…

_ Fuertes palabras pero… ¿realmente me podrías culpar a mi? Si quieres protegerla… ¿Por qué no estas realmente dispuesto a todo?_ Me quedé sin aliento, no se cómo reaccionar ni nada pero mi corazón late como un loco.

_ No ofreceré algo que no soy… pero no tiene que ver conmigo, se trata de ti, ten los suficientes huevos para luchar por lo que quieres y déjate de tonterías que pueden lastimar a otros.

_ Tú no entiendes nada…

_ Tienes razón… no entiendo cómo puedes tener tanto puto miedo de no luchar por lo que quieres.

_ No entiendes el maldito miedo a que pase lo mismo.

_ Entonces tú no entiendes lo que es perdonar._ Después de eso se dio la vuelta y salió, me discutía entre seguirlo o quedarme con Matt… hasta que me di cuenta que no podía dejarlo así.

_ Matt…

_ Lo siento Mimi… solo quiero estar solo_ Se fue también… aunque tomó otra dirección, solo me queda, buscar a Tai… ¿Por dónde empezar? Quizá en la terraza… ahí está, parado y… ¿Sora?

_ Quién eres tú para meterte en mis cosas.

_ No puedo creerlo, son iguales…

_ Déjalo ya, es cosa del pasado

_ ¿Por qué rayos dicen eso? ¿En serio lo has dejado en el pasado Sora? ¿En serio ha dejado de doler? ¿Te ha dejado de gustar así como así?

_ Tú no me conoces de nada.

_ Te conozco lo suficiente…

_ No sabes nada…

_ Ja, son idénticos… ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando lo lamentas tanto, pedir perdón no cuesta nada._ Se quedaron viendo fijamente, yo volví a la realidad y bueno, no debería estar ahí espiando así que me fui; sería mejor buscar a Tai mas tarde así que corrí lo mas que pude, pensé en volver a clases pero… no pude, no quería… comenzaba a pesarme el pecho… quería salir de ese lugar; sin pensar mas me fui, conduje hasta mi casa, seguramente no habría nadie mas que la servidumbre, en pocas palabras estaría sola.

En seguida me encerré en mi cuarto, me recosté mientras abrazaba mis piernas y… ¿lágrimas? ¿Qué me pasa? No me puedo sacar de la mente, la discusión entre Matt y Tai… ¿Por qué me duele? No es por Matt… ¿Será que…? Mas claro no pudo ser… Tai, no busca nada serio… pero por qué me sorprendo, desde un principio me lo dijo y mas ridículo, por qué me importa y duele tanto… jajaja ridículo… ridículo es seguir negándolo… Tai no me gusta… me enamoré de él como una idiota… no puedo pensar lógicamente… no se qué haré… solo se que seguiré su propio consejo… no me detendré por miedo.

* * *

Maldita sea… necesito despejarme… no entiendo qué sucede conmigo pero, es que realmente me cabreo lo que Matt me dijo… "dispuesto a todo"… ¿Con qué motivo? Solo por una mujer, no lo creo, hay miles, millones, las hay por montones… no hay razón para eso… al menos después tanto trabajo he llegado a casa, no me he podido concentrar en todo el día… ¿A dónde habrá ido Mimi?... no contesta mis llamadas ni responde mis mensajes…

_ Ya llegué.

_ Oh, Tai, te estábamos esperando…

_ ¿Estábamos?

_ Así es Yagami, te tengo un buen asunto aquí…

_ ¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Llegó hace rato, me dijo que te estaba buscando así que la dejé pasar… parece que hoy viene muy animada… bueno, yo debo irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo, adiós.

_Tai…_ Me toma de las solapas del saco y se acerca un poco, puedo percibir el olor a licor… no es mucho pero si está presente.

_ Parece que la princesita se fue a divertir un poco antes de venir_ Ahora rodea mi cuello con sus brazos… tal vez tomo mas de lo que pienso

_ No juegues conmigo… vengo por tu ofrecimiento…

_ ¿Cuál? ¿Sexo sin compromiso?_ No se de qué va este juego pero es divertido… o eso creo… aunque a cada momento deja de parecer un juego.

_ Si..._ De golpe me besa fugazmente.

_ ¿Qué tanto has tomado?

_ Lo suficiente como para darme valor… pero no tanto como para que te sientas mal…

_ Es bueno saberlo_ Parece ser que Dios me ama, quiero tener a una tía y la consigo sin mayo esfuerzo; sin controlarme mas me lanzo a sus labios, necesito saborearlos a cada milímetro, toda su boca es deliciosa, no puedo mas, necesito hacerlo ya así que la cargo y me la llevo a mi cuarto sin mas, la recuesto torpemente por que… bueno, las ganas son muchas, cuando comienzo a quitarle la ropa voy besando su cuello y… ¿Qué son esos ojos? Me han cortado el rollo, ahora me siento como la peor basura del mundo por aprovecharme así pero… si lo he hecho antes con otras… ¿Por qué Mimi no puede ser cualquier otra?

_ ¿Pasa algo malo?_ ha notado que me he detenido… me voy a odiar por esto…

_ Yo… no tengo condones…_ Puedo sentir cómo su cuerpo se relaja instantáneamente y sus ojos vuelven a ser… pues como siempre.

_ Tai… le dije a mamá que pasaría la noche con una amiga… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?_ Sus ojos… maldita sea, me están matando, son tan hermosos, no puedo evitar darle un beso en la frente y recostarme a su lado después de abrochar su camisa, la abracé lo mas fuerte que pude

_ No pensaba dejarte ir.

TK me dijo que le esperara mientras hablaba con el director, la verdad es que no puedo esperar, quiero saber y la impaciencia me gana.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Una voz suave me abstrae de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Eh?... si, yo… no es nada._ Es algo bastante casual, quizá se me nota mucho

_ Disculpa que me entrometa, es solo que te ves bastante preocupada.

_ Bueno yo… no se qué decir Ichijouji-san_ Es raro que precisamente él se preocupe por mi, aunque estamos en la misma clase nunca hemos cruzado mas de dos palabras.

_ Llámame Ken… no me gusta verte angustiada_ ¡Dios mío! En serio se ve preocupado, se inclina para mirarme y mi rostro arde.

_ No es nada, en serio jejeje_ Supongo que ahora soné mas convincente, pues me sonríe y… podría jurar que me quedé mirándole mas de lo debido.

_ ¿Por qué esperas aquí? ¿No irás a comer algo?, está a punto de terminar el receso.

_ Bueno eso…

_ Esperas a Takaishi ¿Cierto?

_ ¿Eh?... pero cómo…

_ Oh, disculpa, es que les escuché accidentalmente…

_ No importa; así es, lo estoy esperando.

_ En ese caso, te comparto de mi almuerzo.

_ No, no es necesario yo comeré algo después, no quiero causarte molestias.

_ Nada de eso, siempre hago bastante, en realidad nunca me lo termino… por favor Hikari-san, no te exijas demasiado._ Supongo que tiene razón, no hay motivo para ser desconfiada, aunque hay algo en su mirada que no me deja estar tranquila, tal vez son cosas mías.

_ Tienes razón…_ Me relajé un poco y mientras comíamos comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales, no me imaginé que Ken pudiera ser tan divertido y… sociable, por lo general anda solo en realidad es la primera vez que me habla a mi o a otro ser viviente de nuestra clase.

_ Parece que se divierten_ TK llega bastante sonriente… la verdad no lo entiendo pero… siento como si estuviese molesto.

_ Si, a decir verdad nos estábamos divirtiendo bastante.

_ En ese caso es mejor si no los interrumpo, con su permiso._ No entiendo por qué se ha molestado aún más.

_ Espera TK, Ken me acompañaba mientras te esperaba._ Se relaja casi forzadamente y deja escapar un largo suspiro, me toma de la mano y me mira fijamente.

_ Disculpen mi actitud… ¿Podemos irnos Kari?_ Y sin rastro alguno ha vuelto a ser él.

_ Muchas gracias por todo Ken, te veré después en clase.

_ Claro, procuren llegar antes de que inicie la clase._ Ken se fue en dirección al salón dejándonos solos; caminamos hacia los arbustos y nos sentamos a la sombra de un gran árbol.

_ Verás… sucede que yo era muy amigo de Davis, solíamos ir a todas las fiestas juntos y, la verdad es que era muy divertido, incluso cuando todas lo rechazaban, nos hicimos bastante unidos y… mientras mas me acercaba a él, también me acercaba mas a su hermana.

_ ¿Yun?

_ Si… a mi me gustaba ella, pero sabía que era algo tonto enamorarme de la hermana mayor de mi mejor amigo aunque… bueno, uno nunca pierde la esperanza y… vi lo que quise ver…

_ ¿Qué sucedió?

_ Todo pasó en aquella noche cuando salimos los tres, raras veces salíamos juntos, yo no quise fijarme en ninguna chica por obvias razones; entonces fue cuando a Davis le gustó una chica, parecía bastante insistente y… sabrás que nunca le resulta; en ese momento…

_Flashback_

_ TK… te gusto ¿cierto?

__ ¿Qué? Esto… yo…_

__ Eso es tan tierno…_ Acariciaba mi cabello mientras se acercaba, a pesar de ser mayor, era casi de mi estatura; se acercó lentamente hasta rozar levemente mis labios… casi como si no lo hubiera hecho._

__ En serio me gustas mucho…_ Me costaba hablar, estaba inmensamente nervioso._

__ Eres un buen chico TK… pero yo no quiero un buen chico… por ahora soy libre y me gusta ser así… ¿Me entiendes?_ Yo sabía que ella salía con muchos chicos y eso me molestaba en el fondo; no pude mas que besarla… sentí que si no lo hacía en ese momento nunca mas podría._

__ Me gusta que seas así…_

__ Lo se… pero tú tienes que cambiar un poco para mi gusto._ Sin consultarme mas continuó besándome, aunque rápidamente nos separamos pues a Davis ya lo habían bateado._

_Después de aquello comencé a frecuentarla en su escuela y al principio para ella era emocionante estar conmigo en lugares inapropiados y esas cosas, pero llegó el punto en que se fastidió, entonces quiso inventar otro juego…_

__ ¿Cómo será romperle el corazón a alguien?_ Cuando dijo aquello fue como un apretón asfixiante en mi pecho._

__ No lo se… nunca lo he hecho…_

__ Mira esa chica… es tan fantasiosa e ilusa… que envidia me da…_

__ Ella… es la chica de la fiesta…_

__ Así es… sabes, hay algo que se llama karma…_

__ No entiendo_

__ Ella le rompió el corazón a mi hermanito ¿sabes?  
_ No creo que así fuera, seguro Davis ya ni se acuerda._

__ Alguien debería romper el suyo_

_No la culpo a ella, yo lo entiendo, llegas a ese punto en que solo importa la diversión y lastimas a las personas sin pensar en las consecuencias… aunque no trato de justificar a nadie; todo sucedió a causa mía, fui yo quien buscó a Yolei, yo la visitaba y creo que fui un tono, por que en serio llegó a gustarme incluso mas que Yun… pero entonces tuve ese dilema… ¿Qué rayos es lo que siento por una y por otra?... no pude llegar a aclararme por que llegó el fin del juego, era el momento de empezar a romperle el corazón, la acompañe a su casa y como siempre nos quedamos a platicar en el parque._

__ Eres muy linda Yolei_ No puedo decir que le hubiese mentido, todo lo contrario, lo que se supone debía ser un engaño fue mas real de lo que debía._

__ Yo…_ era el primer paso, después de besarla ya no habría marcha atrás… me acerqué lo mas que pude hasta posar mi frente en la suya la miré por un momento a los ojos y mientras cerraba los ojos para aproximarme… no pude, no quería ver esos ojos llorar y menos por un estúpido juego… me alejé… la dejé sin decirle mas… no se si eso la lastimo mas pero… sencillamente tenía que huir._

_Fin del flashback_

Entonces es verdad todo lo que me dijo Yolei.

_ Después comenzaron lo rumores… Davis se enteró y… no tuve cara para pedirle que me perdonara... él tiene razón, yo soy la peor basura que puede existir.

_ ¿Y cómo es que después de todo eso terminaste siendo peor?

_ Yun jugó con mis sentimientos, claramente estaba dolido y lo único que me había hecho olvidarla había sido estar con Yolei… así que busqué otras y la olvidé… era emocionante enamorar chicas y divertirme un rato con ellas… pero nunca mas pude tener algo serio con ninguna.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Las engañaba para enamorarlas… nunca fui yo mismo… nunca fui como…

_ ¿Cómo qué?

_ Como lo fui contigo… incluso a Yolei la engañaba de vez en cuando por que me preocupaba que pensara que yo solo quería una amistad con ella…

_ ¿Y por qué a mi no tenías que mentirme?

_ Te seré sincero… cuando te conocí pensé que sería como otras veces… pero conforme seguía viéndote yo… no tuve esa necesidad de engañarte, no estaba seguro si tu querías algo mas que una amistad y no quería arriesgarme a suponer…además tu no me conocías o eso pensaba yo, no tenía que cubrir con mis expectativas de quien fuera "TK" solo… solo era yo…

_ Ese día que supe que eras tú… pensé que no te volvería a ver… ¿Por qué regresaste?

_ Me dio miedo lastimar a Kari… nunca me perdonaría herirla pero, tampoco me perdonaría dejar ir a la chica de las poesías así como así… no se qué es lo que pretendo pero… solo…

_ Lo entiendo… no importa lo que pasara antes, no es que esté de acuerdo pero, solo se que sigues siendo TK y Romeo… entre nosotros nada ha cambiado ¿De acuerdo?

Han pasado ya dos días desde aquella confesión frustrada, entre ellos se lanzan miradas asesinas y a mi… me ignoran, no entiendo de qué van, la verdad me fastidian.

_ Mimi… ¿Cómo va esto?_ Es de las pocas veces que me habla, supongo por que es necesario ya que se le da pésimo el inglés.

_ Eh… ¿Es esto una "a"?... escribes horrible.

_ Si bueno, eso no importa, necesito hablar contigo.

_ ¿De qué?

_ No lo se, de cualquier cosa, hace mucho que no discutimos y… bueno eso me jode ¿Estás molesta conmigo o algo así?_ Es tan tierno que hasta parece irreal

_ No… pero parece que Matt si, deberías disculparte con él.

_ ¿Qué?, no, no creo, eso no tiene sentido.

_ Pues tampoco tiene sentido que justo hoy, traigo dos almuerzos pero… no se si compartirlo contigo o con él

_ Ya entendí… ni siquiera se lo ofrezcas.

_ Anda apresúrate_ Ni siquiera reprocha nada.

_ Oye Matt… lamento lo que pasó el otro día, no se qué me pasó y…

_ ¿A qué estás jugando?_ Matt parece muy molesto, me pregunto si hice bien.

_ Se llama disculparse, y la gente normal lo hace cuando se equivoca.

_ Entonces ahora me dices que fue una equivocación, me dirás que no te afecta para nada si Mimi tiene algo con otra persona o es exclusivo que no quieres que yo me acerque a tus dominios.

_ No… eso es tonto… es solo que… no creo que tú quieras a Mimi como se debe…

_ ¿Tú que sabes de lo que yo siento?

_ Más que tú por lo visto.

_ ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esto? Se supone que tú tienes algo con Sora, así que si yo estoy con Mimi eso a ti no debería fastidiarte, ella no es nada tuyo._ Eso le calló como balde de agua fría, seguramente no se lo esperaba pero… estoy realmente ansiosa por lo que vaya a responderle.

_ Eso es por que ninguna de las dos merece que un sujeto juegue con ellas… las cosas entre Sora y tú son entre ustedes, en eso no me meteré… pero… si te atreves a lastimar a Mimi…

_ Fuertes palabras pero… ¿realmente me podrías culpar a mi? Si quieres protegerla… ¿Por qué no estas realmente dispuesto a todo?_ Me quedé sin aliento, no se cómo reaccionar ni nada pero mi corazón late como un loco.

_ No ofreceré algo que no soy… pero no tiene que ver conmigo, se trata de ti, ten los suficientes huevos para luchar por lo que quieres y déjate de tonterías que pueden lastimar a otros.

_ Tú no entiendes nada…

_ Tienes razón… no entiendo cómo puedes tener tanto puto miedo de no luchar por lo que quieres.

_ No entiendes el maldito miedo a que pase lo mismo.

_ Entonces tú no entiendes lo que es perdonar._ Después de eso se dio la vuelta y salió, me discutía entre seguirlo o quedarme con Matt… hasta que me di cuenta que no podía dejarlo así.

_ Matt…

_ Lo siento Mimi… solo quiero estar solo_ Se fue también… aunque tomó otra dirección, solo me queda, buscar a Tai… ¿Por dónde empezar? Quizá en la terraza… ahí está, parado y… ¿Sora?

_ Quién eres tú para meterte en mis cosas.

_ No puedo creerlo, son iguales…

_ Déjalo ya, es cosa del pasado

_ ¿Por qué rayos dicen eso? ¿En serio lo has dejado en el pasado Sora? ¿En serio ha dejado de doler? ¿Te ha dejado de gustar así como así?

_ Tú no me conoces de nada.

_ Te conozco lo suficiente…

_ No sabes nada…

_ Ja, son idénticos… ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando lo lamentas tanto, pedir perdón no cuesta nada._ Se quedaron viendo fijamente, yo volví a la realidad y bueno, no debería estar ahí espiando así que me fui; sería mejor buscar a Tai mas tarde así que corrí lo mas que pude, pensé en volver a clases pero… no pude, no quería… comenzaba a pesarme el pecho… quería salir de ese lugar; sin pensar mas me fui, conduje hasta mi casa, seguramente no habría nadie mas que la servidumbre, en pocas palabras estaría sola.

En seguida me encerré en mi cuarto, me recosté mientras abrazaba mis piernas y… ¿lágrimas? ¿Qué me pasa? No me puedo sacar de la mente, la discusión entre Matt y Tai… ¿Por qué me duele? No es por Matt… ¿Será que…? Mas claro no pudo ser… Tai, no busca nada serio… pero por qué me sorprendo, desde un principio me lo dijo y mas ridículo, por qué me importa y duele tanto… jajaja ridículo… ridículo es seguir negándolo… Tai no me gusta… me enamoré de él como una idiota… no puedo pensar lógicamente… no se qué haré… solo se que seguiré su propio consejo… no me detendré por miedo.

Maldita sea… necesito despejarme… no entiendo qué sucede conmigo pero, es que realmente me cabreo lo que Matt me dijo… "dispuesto a todo"… ¿Con qué motivo? Solo por una mujer, no lo creo, hay miles, millones, las hay por montones… no hay razón para eso… al menos después tanto trabajo he llegado a casa, no me he podido concentrar en todo el día… ¿A dónde habrá ido Mimi?... no contesta mis llamadas ni responde mis mensajes…

_ Ya llegué.

_ Oh, Tai, te estábamos esperando…

_ ¿Estábamos?

_ Así es Yagami, te tengo un buen asunto aquí…

_ ¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Llegó hace rato, me dijo que te estaba buscando así que la dejé pasar… parece que hoy viene muy animada… bueno, yo debo irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo, adiós.

_Tai…_ Me toma de las solapas del saco y se acerca un poco, puedo percibir el olor a licor… no es mucho pero si está presente.

_ Parece que la princesita se fue a divertir un poco antes de venir_ Ahora rodea mi cuello con sus brazos… tal vez tomo mas de lo que pienso

_ No juegues conmigo… vengo por tu ofrecimiento…

_ ¿Cuál? ¿Sexo sin compromiso?_ No se de qué va este juego pero es divertido… o eso creo… aunque a cada momento deja de parecer un juego.

_ Si..._ De golpe me besa fugazmente.

_ ¿Qué tanto has tomado?

_ Lo suficiente como para darme valor… pero no tanto como para que te sientas mal…

_ Es bueno saberlo_ Parece ser que Dios me ama, quiero tener a una tía y la consigo sin mayo esfuerzo; sin controlarme mas me lanzo a sus labios, necesito saborearlos a cada milímetro, toda su boca es deliciosa, no puedo mas, necesito hacerlo ya así que la cargo y me la llevo a mi cuarto sin mas, la recuesto torpemente por que… bueno, las ganas son muchas, cuando comienzo a quitarle la ropa voy besando su cuello y… ¿Qué son esos ojos? Me han cortado el rollo, ahora me siento como la peor basura del mundo por aprovecharme así pero… si lo he hecho antes con otras… ¿Por qué Mimi no puede ser cualquier otra?

_ ¿Pasa algo malo?_ ha notado que me he detenido… me voy a odiar por esto…

_ Yo… no tengo condones…_ Puedo sentir cómo su cuerpo se relaja instantáneamente y sus ojos vuelven a ser… pues como siempre.

_ Tai… le dije a mamá que pasaría la noche con una amiga… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?_ Sus ojos… maldita sea, me están matando, son tan hermosos, no puedo evitar darle un beso en la frente y recostarme a su lado después de abrochar su camisa, la abracé lo mas fuerte que pude

_ No pensaba dejarte ir.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Espero le gustara y pues... creo que queda claro, Mimi ya se dio cuenta de cómo son las cosas, pero ese Tai es algo tonto y sigue con sus cosas, ya veremos cómo va esto y espero actualizar pronto que yo me quedo igual que ustedes con la duda Q.Q


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente sentí mi corazón oprimirse cuando no la encontré en mi cama, tontamente la busqué en el cuarto, y luego pensé que había sido un sueño…menudo sueño entonces… huele delicioso… que raro, por aquí no hay restaurantes ni algún vecino que cocine bien… un momento, es aquí en mi propia casa.

_ Así que no fue un sueño…

_ Si… bueno, respecto a eso…_ Es como si tratara de echarse para atrás… no puedo permitírselo.

_ Hotcakes… ¿cierto?_ Sin pensarlo mas me he acercado por su espalda para apoderarme de ella mediante su cintura, esto es relajante, sencillamente abrazarla de esta forma… mierda Tai, regresa ¿Qué haces?, me tuve que separar al darme cuenta como si me quemara.

_ Usé tu baño, espero que no te moleste… puedes ducharte mientras hago esto…_ Soy un idiota, se ha dado cuenta de mi acto y… no esta molesta pero… no me gusta su cara… bueno, no, su cara me encanta pero … aghh mierda hasta en mi mente estoy confundido.

_ Si… necesito una buena ducha…lo más fría posible…_ Espera… hace un momento ella estuvo aquí… desnuda… seguramente las paredes aún están impregnadas de la luz que emanan sus senos…eso sonó bastante pervertido… incluso para mi… un momento… su… en mi… inodoro… ¿Será extraño si lo acaricio?... y si pego mi rostro… Dios, es tan suave… pero huele tan mal…

_ Por cierto, esta mañana Jou dijo que se sentía mal del estomago, ¿Sabes que puedo prepararle?

_ Waaack_ Maldita sea, lo mato, en serio lo mato.

_ Parece que es contagioso…_ Mientras me duchaba y me recuperaba de aquél incidente, tuve que… bueno, hacerme algo para bajarme tanta emoción así que salí un tanto mas sereno.

_ Mmmm, sabes Mimi, si ocurriera un Apocalipsis zombie, definitivamente, me encantaría sobrevivir contigo, esto esta buenísimo.

_ No es para tanto.

_ Vamos, no seas modesta, cualquiera sería feliz de casarse contigo…_ Mierda, no puedo pasar un día sin cagarla…

_ ¿En serio?_ Joder… se ha sonrojado y juega con su cabello mientras me pregunt….aaaahh… mierda, eso debería quedarse tranquilo en mi pantalón o…

_ Coff coff cofff_ Lo que me temía, me he ahogado.

_Tai, yo te ayudo.

_ ¡Nooo! Cof cof… estoy bien…_ Mierda que no vea el maldito campamento que he levantado._ Solo… necesito agua…_ Rápido me sirve en un vaso y me lo ofrece.

_ ¿Es que no tienes nada de modales?, estás derramando todo_ toma una servilleta y seca el agua que había en mi cara y cuello, además de un poco de miel.

_ Mimi…_ termina eso y ahora me mira a los ojos… yo no me resisto mas, solo… solo es un beso…

* * *

Perdón… es algo que nunca he pedido, incluso cuando tenía el corazón destruido pero es que, sencillamente no creo merecerlo, yo lo engañé, con el novio de mi mejor amiga… y no solo eso, desconfié de él, dejé que mis celos nublaran mi juicio por encima de cualquier sentimiento… ni el amor ni la amistad me importaron, solo quería sentirme satisfecha mediante la venganza… ¿Y de qué me sirvió?... aún cuando él realmente me hubiese engañado, hacer lo mismo de nada valía… _ Soy una tonta…

_ Un poco, esta terraza queda muy lejos de tu salón y las clases están por comenzar.

_ Lo que me faltaba… ahora alucino… me pregunto cuántas veces me he imaginado que me dices algo tan trivial como eso…

_ No se a qué te refieres…yo solo he venido aquí para respirar un poco, la verdad es que siento algo mareado

_ Cuántas veces he deseado verte sin esas absurdas máscaras entre nosotros…

_ Supongo que tantas como yo lo he hecho… cuál es tu motivo para no ponerte a la defensiva.

_ No tengo ganas, hoy no… es como si perdiera sentido, a fin de cuentas, aquí solo estamos tú y yo… Matt_ No se por qué, pero solo tenía ganas de decir su nombre.

_ Eso creo… Sora…_ Y parece que él también quería decir el mío.

* * *

No es justo, apenas y llegamos a la escuela y nos tuvimos que separar, parece ser que su padre la llamó para hablar con ella a solas, quizá solo para verificar que estuviese bien… Agh, maldita sea ¿Cuánto va a tardar?... no es que me importe, pero quería hacer probar unos jueguitos mientras estamos en clase para añadirle sabor al asunto.

_ Vaya, vaya… si es Yagami.

_ Hola Michael, hoy estoy de tan buen humor que ni siquiera me importa que tú estés aquí conmigo.

_ Parece que algo bueno te ha pasado… ¿Una nueva conquista quizá? ¿Ahora quién ha pasado por tus dominios?... ¿Podría ser alguien que pasó por los míos?

_ No tengo por qué contarte mis cosas._ Me está cabreando por que… por que no ha pasado por los míos y siento que me presume.

_ Oh… ya veo, aún no ha pasado nada…

_ Yo no dije eso…

_ Igual tal vez así es mejor… digo, por que parece ser que tú te preocupas mucho por ella y todo eso… no me gustaría que terminaras desilusionado Yagami, a pesar de ser pobre, no eres un mal sujeto.

_ No es que me interese… pero, continúa, no tengo nada más qué hacer…

_ Pues, a decir verdad, sucede que yo la conozco bastante y… te diré que es una mujer difícil de complacer, he visto que ha pasado por unos y otros sin saciar su libido.

_ Eso no te lo creo… ella no…

_ Entiendo que pienses eso, yo tampoco pensé que me dejaría un día después de que estuvimos juntos, pero supongo que así es ella… y yo no puedo evitar amarla, aún cuando quisiera dejarla de lado, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, ni soportar el hecho de que pueda estar con otro… pero supongo que por fin lo he entendido, que como buen amante solo me queda esperarla… dime Taichi… ¿Tú soportarías compartir con tantos a la mujer que amas?

_ ¡Claro que no, solo tiene que ser mía y punto yo…!_ Mierda, me dejé llevar, por qué digo todo esto frente a este sujeto._ Digo, en dado caso que yo…

_ No trates de explicarte…yo lo entiendo… pero tómalo en cuenta… quizá, ella solo quiera algo efímero contigo así que… no te claves_ Y una mierda, como si supiera lo que "efímero" significa… solo se que… debo irme a clases, eso despejara mi mente y disipará esta ira reprimida… y hablando de alivios, ahí está ella y está… hablando con Izzy…

_ Buenos días Tai, le estaba hablando a Mimi sobre el trabajo de Biología, parece que tendremos esta clase libre para terminarlo y… ¿Sucede algo o por qué me miras de esa forma?_ No se de qué va, lo veo como todos los días, como a mi compañero, mi amigo… como una sabandija que merodea por mi territorio…

_ Creo que puedo terminarlo con la ayuda de Izzy…

_ Nada de eso, yo te ayudaré_ Aún ni siquiera ha estado conmigo y ya quiere cambiarme.

_ Pero Tai…

_ Pero nada, vamos… conmigo debería bastarte…

* * *

Tai está bastante raro, desde que llegó y me encontró con Izzy no para de abrazarme por la espalda como si quisiera ocultarme del mundo, hay una parte de mi a la que le gusta toda esta atención pero también hay otra que comienza a asustarse.

_ Aquí nadie nos molestará_ Estamos en la biblioteca, solicitamos un cubículo y parece que trabajaremos con mi laptop, quizá Tai quiere mas privacidad para concentrarse.

_ Veamos… Izzy casi lo ha terminado, solo queda poner algunas ilustraciones y…

_ Si claro, Izzy es tan listo… seguro es buenísimo en la cama._ ¿Qué rayos está diciendo?

_ Ehmm… no creo que Izzy sea tu tipo… _ Me mira fijamente, esta tan molesto pero… yo no se por qué, si no le he hecho nada.

_ Pues el tuyo tampoco… deberías buscar tipos mas salvajes_ Acortó completamente la distancia, su respiración choca con la mía a unos cuantos centímetros.

_ Una princesa como yo debe ser exigente…_ Se le ha dibujado una extraña y macabra sonrisa, mentiría al decir que eso no me gusta.

_ Vaya, vaya… quizá yo pueda complacer sus exigencias…_ Primero delinea mi cuello con la punta de su nariz para seguidamente saborearlo con su lengua y después comienza a besarlo como si tratase de devorarme._ Tienes un exquisito sabor…

_ Ya basta Tai… no es…_ Antes de que pueda decir mas se lanza salvajemente a mis labios, me ha dejado atónita, no he podido más que corresponderle torpemente mientras él se agasajaba totalmente.

_ Shhhh… esto sigue siendo parte de la biblioteca… no deberías hacer tanto ruido_ Continua bajando por mi cuello hasta que comienza a sacarme la camisa y un atisbo de razón llega a mi ¿Y si alguien nos ve?... eso lo hace mas emocionante pero…

_ ¡NOOO!_ No es tan interesante pensar que quien te descubra puede ser tu padre.

_ ¡Pero qué rayos te pasa!_ Está bastante molesto, y no es para menos, no se de donde saqué tanta fuerza para tirarlo.

_ Soy la hija del director, imagina el escándalo si alguien nos viera._ Trato de explicarle pero mi respiración es agitada y… dios, mi rostro está tan rojo.

_ ¿No lo hace mas excitante?_ Ahora se pone casi de rodillas frente a mi silla mientras se apoya en mis rodillas y me mira a los ojos.

_ Pues…_ No dudes Mimi, no puede ceder._ …_ No te quedes callada.

_ Solo nos estamos besando_ Sube lentamente sin perder el contacto visual_ Nada mas tiene que pasar_ Se acerca hasta mi cuello, ya casi puedo sentir su respiración y ya casi no aguanto_ Solo relájate y disfrútalo…_ Pasa su mano por mi muslo y comienza a besarme descaradamente… me habría dejado llevar pero… algo en sus pantalones me regresó a la realidad.

_ ¡NOOOO!_ No puedo caer así, aunque quisiera y vaya que quiero, solo pensar que puede llegar algún profesor o mi propio padre, me pone de nervios; además que no me trago ese cuento de solo unos besos.

_ Pero…_ No puedo dejarlo decir nada o terminaré vencida así que sin mas vuelvo a empujarlo y me voy sin meditarlo, estar cerca de él o a solas es muy peligroso, debo tomarlo en cuenta.

* * *

_ ¿Qué haces aquí?_ Entiendo su actitud hostil, si fuera de otra forma me asustaría.

_ Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…_ No sirve de nada andarme con rodeos.

_ Adelante, ya decidiré yo si contestarte o no.

_ ¿Quién es la madre de Michael?

_ La conoces, te he visto hablar muchas veces con Rumiko-sama

_ Pero quién es, de dónde vino… ¿qué relación tiene con el viejo?

_ No lo se… los Yagami son muy reservados en sus relaciones

_ ¿No sabes nada más de ella?

_ Viene de Estados Unidos, ahí conoció a su marido pero… en realidad ella es una actriz famosa por allá, nunca la he visto involucrada en asuntos empresariales o cosas por el estilo; si de vez en cuando va a alguna junta pero eso es solo un pretexto para citarse en privado con el viejo…

_ ¿Crees que sean…?

_ Nada de eso, en realidad su relación es muy forzada, casi como si estuviesen obligados a verse.

_ ¿Por qué Michael…?

_ Eso no te lo contestaré…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Lo prometí…_ Se quedó callado sin mas, no puedo sacárselo de ninguna forma, Matt no es un traidor ni nada por el estilo, eso me queda claro.

_ Hmm…

_ Tai ¿Qué hay entre Mimi y tú?_ Es ridículo que me sonroje con solo oír su nombre será por que me tiene tan "emocionado"

_ Pues nada… lo de siempre...

_ "lo de siempre"… ¿Solo sexo?

_ Es… es la idea… ambos queremos algo efímero…_ No se qué signifique pero suena genial y me hace ver interesante_ No deberías preocuparte por ella sabes.

_ Lo se… me preocupas tú… ¿A qué te refieres con "efímero"?_ Mierda, maldito, se burla de mi ignorancia.

_ Pues… que somos dos personas, que buscan algo… físico y no emocional.

_ Oh… creí que significaba como algo pasajero, que dura poco tiempo, pero es mi idea

_ Da igual, si así fuera no creo que a ella le importe…

_ ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Lo has pensado? ¿Y si Mimi te cortara mañana?... ¿Te importaría?

_ A nadie le gusta ser botado pero…_ Por qué lo dudo, me buscaría a otra y ya está, no es tan complicado_ da igual solo es…_ Mierda, dilo, solo es una mas y punto no hay trabas_ No tengo por qué pensar en lo que no va a pasar.

_ Vaya… Taichi Yagami ha caído en la negación… esto debe ser grave.

_ Pff, que va, sencillamente soy optimista. Además no entiendo por qué precisamente tú me vienes a hablar de esto…

_ No me gusta deber nada, solo estoy regresándote el favor así que no te hagas ilusiones_ Se ha dado la vuelta con sus aires de chico super guay y se ha ido.

Mimi… Ahh, rayos, necesito sacármela de la cabeza, ahora que lo pienso me asusta que en serio pueda gustarme; es una princesa caprichosa, orgullosa, histérica… tierna, amable, cariñosa, preciosa… ¡Ahh! ¡Qué rayos estoy pensando!, yo solo puedo querer una cosa de ella, me apresuraré a tenerlo, será como cualquier otra y punto, me olvidaré de ella. Lo único que necesito es un plan de ataque.

* * *

¿Debería dárselo o no?... el abuelo dijo que yo reconocería el momento, creo que Tai ha madurado lo suficiente como para tener esto y comprenderlo pero… ¿Y si aún no es el momento? Y si…

_ Auch_ Rayos, justo cuando se me iba a ocurrir algo sale esta tipa y me tira todo.

_ Lo siento es que yo… ¿Sora?... Lo siento, lo siento mucho_ Mimi… de todas las personas con las que me pude topar tenía que ser ella.

_ Descuida, yo también iba un poco distraída_ La analizo y… ¿De dónde rayos viene?, está despeinada, agitada y lleva el uniforme todo desacomodado.

_ Esto… toma, se te calló tu cuaderno…_ Aunque eso me acaba de dar otra idea.

_ Mimi hace un momento… ¿Estabas con Tai?_ Se ha puesto nerviosa, incluso puedo ver el remordimiento en sus ojos, quizá piensa que estoy molesta o algo así.

_ Ehh… yo… ¡No es lo que parece!_ Está completamente roja, claro que es lo que parece.

_ Oh… que mal por que… Tai es buenísimo en aquello_ Jajajaja, que fácil es molestarla.

_ Pues… aún no lo se…_ ¿Qué rayos?... cielos, entonces Yagami se lo está tomando muy en serio con ella, y yo que pensaba que se acostaba con ella cuando también lo hacía conmigo.

_ Que mal… tal vez no le gustas tanto como todos pensábamos…_ Debo ser la persona mas cruel por hacerla sufrir de esta forma.

_ Da igual, no es como si yo estuviera enamorada de él ni nada por el estilo…_ Esta chica es taaaan fácil de leer que ni chiste tiene.

_ Entonces "esto" no te va a interesar para nada ¿Cierto?

_ ¿Por qué me iba a interesar tu cuaderno?

_ Por que no es un cuaderno cualquiera, es un diario.

_ ¿Un diario?... No gracias, no me interesa conocer las perversiones que haces con Tai_ ¿Qué?... ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido algo así, claramente esta niña tiene una necesidad urgente de hombre.

_ No es mío…

_ ¿Entonces de quién?

_ No lo se… pero tiene cosas muy interesantes que quizá a cierto castaño le interesarían.

_ Oh… ¿Y por qué me lo darías a mi?

_ Esa es una buena pregunta… solo tengo una condición…

_ Lo sabía…

_ Antes de dárselo tienes que acostarte con él

_ ¿Qué clase de condición es esa?

_ Una muy oportuna, por lo que veo es algo que ya estaba en tus planes así que… no debe molestarte mucho ¿O si?

_ ¿Y cómo sabrás que lo hice de esa forma?

_ Por que es una promesa

_ ¿Y cómo sabes que la cumpliré?

_ Eres Mimi… si no lo fueras a cumplir no aceptarías el diario_ Se lo ofrezco tentadoramente como si fuera el fruto prohibido, ella lo mira con desconfianza y luego… como lo esperaba, se ha ido, seguro le dio un montón de vergüenza tomarlo.

* * *

Basta de juegos, esta noche va suceder, no puedo seguirle dando mas vueltas; es obvio que yo quiero y… supongo que él también.

_ ¡Tai!_ Solo de verlo me he descontrolado, no puedo controlarme, mis ojos van de un lado para otro y mi cara no hace mas que enrojecer.

_ Justo la princesita molesta que estaba buscando…_ Sonríe con picardía, eso me asusta, no se qué esperar.

_ ¿Y a mí para qué?

_ Nada en particular, es solo que… en estos momentos vas perfecto con las proyecciones de la empresa.

_ ¿De qué hablas?_ Está raro, no es como de costumbre y… ¿Eso me gusta?

_ Venga, no me cortes el rollo.

_ ¿Y de qué proyecciones hablas?... Aún mas importante ¿De dónde aprendiste esa palabra?

_ Esto solo quiere decir que tenemos planes ¿De acuerdo?

_ Mmm… no lo se_ Pretendo hacerme la interesante, solo quiero que me rueguen poco.

_ Anda, será divertido, no la pasaremos discutiendo y… te tengo una sorpresa_ Esta muy contento, parece un niño pequeño que quiere ser llevado al parque.

_ No estoy de humor_ Bueno, solo que ruegue un poco más y vamos.

_ Ya, entonces como tú quieras_ Está a punto de irse… ¿Qué le sucede?, debería insistir mas.

_ Oye, espera_ Lo tomo del brazo y… me quedo estática, no puedo decir mas si me ve de esa forma.

_ Caíste_ Ahora sonríe burlón y toma mi mano_ Vamos, ya tengo todo listo.

_ …_ No me queda mas que ocultar mi rostro, por que si me mira así no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

_ ¿Te gusta la playa?


	7. Chapter 7

Desde que le dije que iríamos a la playa, no para de parlotear, que si sus padres la regañaran, que si no entraremos al resto de las clases, que si no tengo que trabajar, en fin, solo bla bla bla bla bla

_Descuida, todo está arreglado, llamé a tus padres y les dije que quería darte una sorpresa por que estas muy estresada, por lo tanto tu padre hablará con los profesores y en cuanto al trabajo, les dije que andaba algo enfermo ¿Contenta?_ Parece que ya no tiene mas qué decir, se ve tan linda cuando hace sus pucheros de niña berrinchuda.

_ ¿Y porqué te creería que te tomaste todas esas molestias para llevarme a la playa?_ Me desvía un poco la vista, honestamente no se qué es lo que quiere qué le diga, yo diría algo como que ya me urge anotar con ella, pero me lo pienso bien y…

_ Pues por que quiero estar contigo… quiero que pasemos un rato divertido, que podamos discutir y todo eso sin que nadie nos interrumpa además…_ No le digas que te la quieres tirar_ Tengo ganas de hacer algo alocado y me gustaría que tu vinieras conmigo._ Mierda, seguro que se dio cuenta, "algo alocado"… que patético suena.

_ Entonces decidiste una espontánea escapada a la playa..._ Me da la impresión de que trata de convencerse a ella misma y eso me beneficia.

_ Llegamos_ Tomé "prestado" el coche de Joe, estaba completamente solo el lugar, quizá por que no era fin de semana, o por que era muy temprano… o por que era Noviembre, da igual hacía bastante Sol.

_ Pero que genio eres…_ Miraba su ropa como señalando algo obvio_ Solo traemos nuestros uniformes_ No lo había pensado pero… era perfecto, seguro que la camisa blanca terminaba por trasparentarse y… ¡Dios!

_ Es cierto…_ Me mira un poco decepcionada_ ¡Soy un genio!_ Entonces la levanto e ignorando sus gritos y suplicas me dirijo al mar sin pensarlo dos veces mientras me deshago de mi saco y camisa.

_ ¡Tai! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!_ Ahora la sostengo como a una princesa mientras la miro a los ojos, nos quedamos así un rato hasta que… "Splash"

_ Como tú digas…_ Lo que ella no contempló es, que en efecto, ya estaba en el agua._ Jajajajjaja debiste pensarlo antes de pedirlo…_ Salpica un poco mientras intenta reincorporarse, se aferra a mi torso y… tenía razón, la blusa…

_ ¡Está helada! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Seguro que me resfrío y…!_ Es momento de callarla, y yo se cómo, aunque se separa inmediatamente para dar un bocado de aire, quizá si esta bastante fría el agua.

_ Te ves hermosa…_ Me salió tan natural que… me asusta, ella se sonroja y eso, me hace feliz… bueno, solo un poco.

_ Eres un…_ Y es ahora cuando se da cuenta de la situación, se sonroja y trata de apartarse pero yo no se lo voy a permitir.

_ Un suertudo_ La abrazo para no dejarla ir y la beso tiernamente… podría quedarme así todo el día, lo juro.

_ En serio tengo frío…_ No sería de caballeros dejar que my lady se enfríe así que la llevo en brazos de vuelta al coche para seguidamente conducir un poco y listo.

_ ¿Qué es éste sitio?

_ Pues… ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no venía… es la casa de playa a la que solía venir con mi padre…_ Sin darme cuenta me he puesto melancólico (lo que sea que eso signifique)

_ ¿Seguro que quieres estar aquí?_ Nunca había vuelto… ni siquiera con mi madre o con Kari… _ Creo que es mejor si regresáramos

_ No seas tonta, es solo que me pegó la nostalgia pero no es para tanto_ Me mira incredula así que la tomo de la mano y la sostengo firme, creo que necesito algo dónde apoyarme para no titubear_ Ven, quiero que veas algo.

_ Tai…_ Sigue preocupada, supongo que es un estado normal en las mujeres, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

_ Toma, deberías tomar un baño lo antes posible para que no te resfríes, puedes usar esto mientras tu ropa se seca.

_ ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Y si te enfermas?

_ Tranquila, tú usarás el baño de arriba y harás tu ritual de niña bonita para asearte mientras yo tomaré una ducha como la gente normal aquí abajo.

_ De acuerdo_ Parece que le ha agradado la propuesta pues ni siquiera ha reprochado.

_ Pero no tardes o todo el plan se arruinará.

_ No me apresures._ Mujeres… uno trata de hacer algo lindo pero siempre se empeñan en hacer su voluntad. No me he tardado ni diez minutos en el baño, Mimi no había bajado aún así que me puse a preparar una fogata justo como lo hacía papá… cuando encontró este sitio era un desastre, pero le gustó por la maravillosa vista, aunque yo era un crío y nunca me detuve a apreciarla.

_ Me pregunto si…

_ Si no me he tardado tanto, ya estoy es solo que… este short apenas me queda y esta playera …_ Me había ensimismado tanto que comencé a divagar, pero ver a Mimi con esos pantalones cortos y la playera de cuando yo era pequeño… Dios mío, ni me había dado cuenta de lo pequeños que son, aunque para ser justos, le quedan bien, así puedo ver mejor sus atributos…_ ¡Eres un pervertido!_ Mierda, me le he quedad viendo fijamente a esa zona.

_ Eh… disculpa, en seguida buscaré algo mas_ por suerte parece que Mamá y Kari han estado viniendo pues encontré ropa propia para Mimi.

_ Esto está mejor._ Es un minishort de mezclilla y una playera sin mangas blanca con franjas rosas.

_ Ahora que la señorita está a gusto, puedes venir aquí._ Me senté a un lado de la fogata viendo en dirección al mar.

_ Pero… aquí hace frío_ Se frota los brazos y me mira suplicante.

_ De eso me encargo yo_ La tomo de la mano y la hago caer sobre mí.

_ Oye… esto…

_ Si no te acercas no puedo cubrirte con la cobija_ Es divertido desconcertarla, toma un extremo y se aleja un poco.

_ Es… es una vista hermosa…_ Esta mujer va a matarme si continua mirando el ocaso mientras se sonroja y sonríe.

_ Eso solía decir mamá mientras se sentaba a contemplarla con papá..._ Recuerdo verlos justo como nosotros dos, mientras Kari y yo jugábamos, ellos se quedaban aquí y entonces…_ "Preciosa"…_ Lo digo mientras la miro y es que no lo puedo evitar_ Es lo que mi padre decía, yo nunca lo entendí por que no pensaba que realmente le gustara la puesta de sol hasta ahora creo que lo entiendo… aunque sigue sin parecerme la gran cosa_ Ella continua mirando como si me diera permiso para continuar con mi nostalgia, es entonces cuando me coloco detrás de ella para rodearla completamente con mi cuerpo_ Después de eso, él solía abrazarla así… como si tratara de protegerla con todo su ser, la cubría totalmente con su espalda pero… estaba equivocado…

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_ Mientras la rodeo con mis brazos ella parece acomodarse y es como si embonáramos a la perfección.

_ Por que ahora mismo yo quiero hacer lo mismo, tú no necesitas que yo te proteja, en realidad es al revés, contigo me siento como un niño tonto que lloriquea por todo, es como si todo me enfermara por que no consigo estar en paz y a pesar de todo ese mal estar que me provocas…_ Es claro que todo eso que digo le molesta_ Nunca había sido más yo con alguien mas, me gusta lloriquear en tus brazos, desahogarme abiertamente y todo eso, pero me siento enfermo por no poder abrazarte a cada segundo, ahora mismo es lo que quiero, quiero apretarte fuerte contra mi pecho y no dejarte ir nunca… quiero aferrarme a ti, por que eres la única que me hace feliz…_ Siento que había cargado tanto tiempo con todo eso, en realidad soy el mas desconcertado con todo esto y sin embargo no puedo parar de llorar, he comenzado tan repentinamente que de un momento a otro ya estaba empapando su nuca.

_ ¿Por qué lloras?_ No ha inmutado su tono de voz y yo… siento tanto miedo que comienzo a temblar.

_ Por que… tengo miedo, miedo de que te vayas, miedo de que me dejes, miedo de que… no me creas…

_ No me iré…_ Toma mi mano y… es como si toda la crisis del mundo hubiera parado_ Te creo…_ Continuo abrazándola, es como si pudiésemos estar así por siempre.

_ Por favor Kari, sabes que no me gusta ir sola a esas cosas_ No me puedo sacar a Yolei, no tengo ningún plan, pero es que… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esa fiesta.

_ Pero… no lo se

_ Irán todos los de la escuela y quien sabe, quizás vaya TK…_ Solo recordar su nombre y me he sonrojado.

_ No se por qué eso habría de importarme yo…_ No estoy convenciendo a Yolei para nada.

_ Bueno, aunque también irá Davis

_ ¿Estas convenciéndome de no ir?

_ Nada de eso, solo pensé que quizá te interesaba un poco.

_ No, no de esa forma.

_ Hmm… te diré la verdad, mira, resulta que "alguien" me pidió que fueras_ ¡No puede ser! TK, quiere que yo vaya y le ha pedido a Yolei que me haga ir.

_ Y… ¿Se puede saber quién es ese alguien?

_ No, no se puede

_ Y dime… ¿qué ganas tú?

_ La simple satisfacción de ayudar a alguien

_ ¿En serio?

_ De acuerdo, mira, es que quizá ese "alguien" lleve a otro "alguien" que me resulta atractivo.

_ ¿Y quién es tu "alguien"?

_ Nadie especial, es… un chico serio, listo, agradable, mayor…

_ Es koushiro ¿cierto?

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

_ Resulta que te estado observando cómo le pones ojitos de borrego_ Además que también lo he visto hablando con TK, así que no hay duda.

_ ¿Entonces irás?

_ Está bien, pero solo por que tú quieres ir.

Y una mierda, yo quería pasármelo tranquilo haciendo… ehmm… ehhhh…

_ ¿Tai, puedes dejar de poner esa cara cuando te estoy hablando?_ Rayos, me descubrió mientras fantaseaba sin control.

_ Quizá deje de hacerla cuando demos la vuelta y regresemos, en realidad no tengo ganas de una aburrida fiesta de ridículos esnobs

_ Por si no recuerdas, yo soy una de esos ridículos esnobs, además es una fiesta de la academia y como hija del director no puedo perdérmela.

_ ¿Cuál fiesta oficial? Te llamó una de tus huecas amigas para decirte que estaría "súper buena", que "era la fiesta del siglo" y demás chorradas

_ Míralo como quieras por que igual vamos.

_ Hmmm… de acuerdo, entonces, si me disculpas…_ Creo que me dedicaré a fantasear durante toda la noche…

_ Deja eso ya, además no esta tan lejos, solo iremos un rato y después…_ Se ha quedado pensativa, seguro tiene la misma fantasía que yo por que se esta sonrojando.

_ Jajajajajajaja, descuida, te esperaría toda una vida si fuera necesario_ No se por qué pero se me hizo fácil decir eso.

_ Jajajajajajaja, descuida, te esperaría toda una vida si fuera necesario_ Aún no me acostumbro a esto, y es que me confunde bastante, hace unas cuantas horas Tai seguía siendo el idiota de siempre y ahora… ahora es todo lo que yo soñaba y más, es tan perfecto estar a su lado y es tan alucinante pensar que él también está loco por mi.

_ Pues… ¿Te he dicho que no creo en el sexo prenupcial?_ Pone una cara de asustado y… eso me baja un poco de mi nube.

_ Hmm… entonces, deberíamos buscar una capilla o algo, por que yo ya no me aguanto_ No es lo que esperaba, en realidad es tan al estilo de Tai que… me sonroja, maldita sea.

_ Oye… hablando de eso…_ Algo dentro de mi me dice que no debo preguntarlo, pero otra parte me obliga a hacerlo_ ¿Qué somos?

_ Qué pregunta más ridícula_ se ve ofendido, quizá es por que me atrevo a preguntar aún cuando ya dijo todo eso tan hermoso_ Pues que no ves que somos seres humano, una especie de simio que piensa... o algo así, la verdad no estoy muy seguro, creo que le has preguntado a la persona equivocada

_ Tonto, no me refiero a eso, me refiero a nosotros…

_ Ehmmm… pues, yo estoy seguro de que soy un hombre y espero que tú seas una mujer… ¿Lo eres?_ No se qué me molesta más, el hecho de que quizá está evadiendo el tema o la probabilidad de que hable en serio.

_ ¡NO!

_ ¡¿NO?! ¡Mierda!... ehmm… oye mira, ehm… no eres tú soy yo, a mi no me gusta así…

_ ¡NOOO!, déjate de tontería, me refiero a nosotros, nuestra relación ¿Qué somos? ¿Somos amigos o…?

_ Antes de seguir con esto… ¿Si eres mujer verdad?_ Lo miro como si lo fuera a asesinar y lo peor es que pregunta en serio.

_ Claro que lo soy ¿alguna vez te he dado un motivo para negarlo?

_ No pero… a un amigo le pasó algo muy curioso y es que…

_ ¿Tai podría concentrarte por un momento en lo que te pregunté?

_ Oh…bueno… supongo que… somos amigos_ Eso definitivamente me dio el bajón a la realidad_ Digo, cualquiera lo catalogaría de esa forma… pero… ehmmm… bueno, por mi parte, somos amigos que se gustan

_ ¿Y por qué solo somos amigos?

_ Oh, esa es fácil, es por que…_ Sin darme cuenta hemos llegado a la dichosa fiesta.

_ ¡TAAAAI! ¡Hermano! ¡Tiempo sin verte!

_ Wow, hola TK, parece que la fiesta esta muy buena.

_ Eh… a decir verdad no lo se amigo, ni siquiera eh entrado… Oh, Mimi, te ves hermosa esta noche._ Aunque parece que esta muy ebrio, no pierde su galantería.

_ Oye tranquilo tigre, viene conmigo_ Algo dentro de mi se emociona cuando dice eso.

_ Me alegro por ustedes, por que tú eres un buen tipo… y ella, es fantástica…

_ ¿Y por qué no has entrado?_ Me encantaría seguir charlando con él, pero la verdad quisiera que entrara a la fiesta para poder retomar mi platica con Tai.

_ Oh, verán, es que…

_ ¡TK! ¡Si no te apresuras me voy a tomar todo yo solo!_ Esa es la voz de Davis, pero… no entiendo, hasta donde yo se estos dos no se soportan,

_ Davis, parece que tú también estas en las mismas… quizá debería unírmeles_ ¡NOOOO! Planea quedarse aquí y emborracharse con este par.

_ Pero… Tai, pensé que veníamos juntos…_ Me agarro de su brazo como niña mimada por que es todo lo que tengo.

_ Oh…_ Se queda mirando mi escote y…_ Es cierto, voy a entrar contigo_ Listo, ha sido enganchado por mis encantos femeninos.

_ Oye, espera, creo que es hora de que entremos ¿Verdad Davis?

_ Es verdad… no tiene caso seguir esperando a ese mal nacido de Ichijouji…

_ Un momento ¿Vienen con Ken?_ No es que me interese, lo mío con él ya fue y a decir verdad ni le guardo rencor, pero esto me huele mal y no es solo por que Tai ha puesto mala cara en cuanto pregunte.

_ Si… la verdad a mi no me agrada, pero Davis tan idiota dijo que era una buena idea, así que llegamos juntos a la fiesta, pero dijo que tenía que regresar por algo, así que decidimos esperarlo aquí mientras precopebamos un poco… pero el maldito se tardó tanto que…

_ Jajajajajajajajajaja_ Parece que algo es muy gracioso para Tai pero la verdad creo que nadie mas lo entiende_ Son un par de idiotas, obviamente les hizo la movida y seguramente debe estar adentro en la fiesta bajándoles a la chava._ Pobrecillos ambos se quedan viendo con cara de incrédulos y con una angustia tal que de seguro ya se les está bajando._ Jajajajajajajajajjajajaja par de tarados.

_ ¿Ah si? Pues yo no me reiría tanto si fuera ti_ Parece que TK es el más excedido de copas al igual que el mas molesto con el comentario.

_ ¿Y eso por qué?_ Tai parece curioso.

_ Pues por que es tu hermana zopenco_ No creo que a Tai le moleste de verdad el insulto, pero está que echa humo.

_ ¡Par de idiotas!_ Sin mas se da la vuelta y entra furioso al lugar, no puedo dejarlo montar una escena así que voy corriendo tras de él.

_ Espera Tai, no puedes llegar y regañarla así como así

_ No la voy a regañar, solo le dejaré las cosas en claro a ese Ichijouji, le romperé la cara y le prohibiré a Kari volver a verlo.

_ No, no, no, nada de eso, solo lograrás que se encapriche

_ No le quedarán ganas de volver a verlo cuando le muela la cara a golpes.

_ Te digo que así no funciona la cosa, si haces eso, seguramente ella se molestará contigo y solo lograrás que lo vea a escondidas ¿Eso quieres? ¿Ponérsela mas fácil a Ken?_ Se relaja y se dispone a escucharme.

_ Está bien… pero quiero ir, necesito supervisar la situación por mi mismo.

_ De acuerdo pero nada de enojarte o insinuar que estás molesto ¿De acuerdo?_ Se tensa y refunfuña como un niño.

_ De acuerdo…

_ Ahí está, tranquilízate, actúa natural y sorprendido._ Me abraza nuevamente por la espalda y por un momento es como si estuviésemos los dos solos nuevamente en el atardecer.

_ Listo… ya me calmé_ Instantáneamente relaja todo su cuerpo y es tan…

_ ¡Hermano!, no esperaba verte aquí_ Parece que a ella no le molesta la presencia de Tai, quizá no es lo que pensamos.

_ Si, yo tampoco me esperaba encontrarte aquí ¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo y buscamos algo mas divertido? este lugar esta muy esnob para divertirse.

_ Parece que esnob es la palabra nueva que aprendió Taichi recientemente._ Por primera vez ella se fija en mi.

_ Oh, es verdad, Kari, ella es…_ Tai se apresura a presentarnos pero… algo no me agrada.

_ Mimi Tachikawa, la conozco, es la hija del director_ Parece gentil y amable, pero pude notar como su sonrisa cambió, es como si… fuera falsa.

_ ¿Y… vienes sola?_ Ni siquiera se ha tensado un poco mientras le regresa la mirada a Tai y vuelve a sonreír como antes.

_ Claro que no, estoy con Yolei y con unos amigos_ Puedo sentir como Tai comienza a tensarse.

_ ¿Qué amigos?_ Trata de preguntar sereno.

_ Es un chico de tu clase, se llama Koujiro, viene con su primo Cody y con Ken._ Ese nombre le cayó como bomba en los tímpanos.

_ Pues vamos, quiero saludar a Izzy_ En cosa de nada se relaja y responde alegre y tranquilo como si fuera cosa de nada.

_ Ven hermano me muero por presentarte._ Lo toma de la mano y lo aleja de mi… es como si… me lo hubiera robado… ¿Qué sucede aquí?, me limito únicamente a seguirles sin mas remedio.

_ ¿Tai? No me esperaba encontrarte aquí, pensé que no te gustaba este ambiente._ Es raro ver a Izzy en este tipo de fiestas.

_ Si… es muy refinado para mí… pero he tenido que acompañar a la princesita.

_ Oh… no me sorprende.

_ ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? Pensé que no te gustaban esta clase de eventos.

_ Sucede que mi primo Cody me insistió en venir, así que no pude negarme._ Es un chico muy mono, pero parece mucho mas joven que nosotros

_ ¿Y qué tal está la fiesta?_ No puedo evitarlo de la nada me sentí excluida y siento la necesidad de interactuar.

_ Mejor de lo que esperaba, justo ahora estaba teniendo una plática muy interesante con Yolei, ella es amiga de Kari y es bastante inteligente._ Parece que Izzy por fin encontró alguien que le entienda._ Aunque también Ichijouji hace aportaciones muy interesantes_ Wow, por su tono parece que a Izzy no le agrada.

_ Mimi, es una sorpresa verte con Yagami_ Se ve bastante sorprendido_ No me mal entiendan por favor, me alegra verlos juntos, por favor tomen asiento y acompáñenos_ De alguna forma logró parecer sincero, eso no me agrada por que ahora yo debo ser cortés con él.

_ Gracias_ Estan en unos sillones que se ven bastante cómodos, Tai se sienta junto a Izzy y cuando me dispongo a sentarme a su lado su hermanita se interpone y queda entre nosotros.

_ Tai, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, Izzy me ha contado sobre tus "aventuras"…_ Comienza a regañarlo y es muy tierna, si no fuera por que se de sobra que son hermanos, la verdad me pondría muy celosa, pero no es así, solo siento una extraña y creciente ira por que me ha dejado fuera de la conversación.

_ Mimi…_ Ken se sienta en otro sillón junto a mi_ Entonces ¿Es cierto que tú y Yagami están saliendo?_ Se ve preocupado e incluso creo que lo está.

_ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ No es que no quiera decirle que si, pero… es que ni siquiera yo se.

_ Ya veo…_ Parece como si armara un puzzle en su cabeza_ Pues me alegra.

_ Si claro, ya basta de tanta hipocresía Ken, la verdad es que a ti nadie te importa.

_ Puede ser, pero me agrada mucho ver a Michael tan colérico

_ ¿Se puede saber qué pretendes con Kamiya?

_ Hmm… es algo complicado.

_ Acostarse con alguien no lo es tanto ¿O si?

_ Sigues molesta ¿verdad?, mira… no es que me pueda justificar para nada, así que no intentaré hacerlo_ Rayos, cuando habla de esa forma hasta pienso que es una buena persona.

_ Aléjate de ella o te ganarás muchos problemas._ Sonríe de una manera tan soberbia que me enferma, aunque debo admitirlo y es que sigue teniendo ese encanto.

_ ¿Problemas? Yo lo dudo, en realidad, creo que Hikari es la indicada, ya sabes quizá para algo más en serio.

_ Si claro, pretendes engañarme al decirme que te estas enamorando o algo así.

_ No es eso… sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas, es solo que ella es única, nunca había conocido a alguien así

_ ¿Alguien cómo?

_ Alguien tan fascinante, ella es un completo enigma para mi, no logro ver mas allá de sus ojos, es como si tuviese un muro de hielo erguido cada vez que me acerco._ Creo que entiendo a lo que se refiere, nunca lo había notado mientras Tai esta presente, pero cuando él se aleja de su vista, es como si miraras al mismo misterio en persona.

_ Y pretendes jugar un rato y luego votarla cuando descubras el enigma.

_ Puede ser… no lo se, la verdad es que también esta rodeada de mucha gente peligrosa…

_ Como Tai

_ También está Michael, no creo que sea tan maldito como parece.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver Michael con ella?

_ Eh… olvida lo que dije, lamento que hable de lo que no se debe.

_ Nada de eso, explícame ahora mismo o yo misma te voy a desenmascarar.

_ Jajajajajajajaa como si pudieras hacerlo, tú misma lo has visto, la pequeña Hikari no te traga._ Maldición, odio admitirlo pero tiene razón.

_ ¿Qué le has dicho de mi?

_ Sorprendentemente no le he dicho nada, al principio pensé que eran simples celos de hermana pero… ahora no estoy seguro, quizá le hiciste algo de veras muy malo.

_ No se a qué te refieres, yo apenas y la conozco además soy una hermosísima persona como para lastimar a otros.

_ Jajajaja lo que digas… sabes, hace poco me encontré a Sora… no se veía bien, y hace mas de una hora que no vuelve del baño, quizá debería darle una vuelta y recordar viejos tiempos… ¿Entiendes?_ Bastardo, en serio lo odio.

Increíblemente no me molesta tanto tener a Mimi cerca, hasta es agradable, sin embargo es necesario que alguien ayude a Sora y yo tengo las manos atadas.

_ ¿Por qué pretendes ser tan malo?_ Esa es la molesta amiga de Kari, Yolei.

_ Yo… no se de qué me hablas, es solo que me preocupa que ella esté sola y… no es adecuado que yo lo haga.

_ Ahora finges ser muy bueno_ Que tipa tan fastidiosa.

_ Oye, he traído a Izzy para que te entretuvieras y me dejaras en paz por un momento.

_ Si, creo que eso me suena más a ti._ Se queda indiferente como si ni siquiera la hablara.

_ Tú solo pretendes ver a través de las personas pero no es verdad, todos saben lo que Takaishi te hizo.

_ Aún después de todo eso, la verdad es que nunca sentí que TK me hubiese mentido en algún momento… su sonrisa siempre fue muy sincera a mi parecer a diferencia de la tuya, a decir verdad lo mas sincero que he visto de ti es ahora cuando hablabas con Tachikawa.

_ Ahora me dirás que sabes que soy un rufián y aún así me ayudas a quedar con tu amiga.

_ Yo no te estoy ayudando, en realidad esperaba que TK viniera.

_ Osea que solo pretendías aprovechar mi oferta para ligar.

_ Es verdad que Izzy me gusta, pero si no le hubiera dicho a Kari que me hiciera el favor, ella nunca habría accedido.

_ Pues bravo, brindemos por nuestros planes maestros que salen mal.

_ Aparentas sonar molesto cuando puedo ver toda la indiferencia plasmada en tu rostro.

_ Y tú presumes de poder leerme totalmente cuando aún así me dejas hacer lo que me plazca.

_ No se a qué te refieres.

_ Vamos, muy bien podrías decirle a Kari que soy un mal tipo y listo, seguro ella dejaría de hablarme.

_ No me preocupa que merodees a Kari por que…_ Se pone toda nerviosa y tartamudea… genial, le gusto a la loca.

_ Que patética… esperas a que ella me rechace para tener una oportunidad conmigo.

_ Yo…_ Se queda totalmente avergonzada.

_ Seguro que ni siquiera te gusta ese tipo y solo accediste en cuanto te lo dije, no se qué habrás escuchado de mi pero no es verdad, yo no me meto con todo lo que tenga piernas, la verdad es que también tengo buenos gustos.

_ ¡No!, no es nada de eso… es solo que ni siquiera tú te das cuenta…

_ Ahora me dirás que estas enamorada de algo mágico que oculto en mi mirada… he escuchado eso miles de veces, tan siquiera podrías inventar algo nuevo la verdad es que me molestan las tipas melosas y enamoradizas, siempre son las que se quedan llorando al final.

_ Lo se, y se que tú lo sabes, por eso creo que no eres tan mal sujeto.

_ ¿De qué hablas? Me he metido con más de la mitad de las chicas del Instituto y nunca he sentido remordimientos al botarlas.

_ Puede que eso sea verdad, pero también es verdad que nunca has hecho llorar a ninguna.

_ ¿De qué hablas?, eso es ridículo, seguro que mas de una se ha deshecho en lágrimas al ser botada después de entregarse a mi.

_ Eso no es verdad, siempre te metes con las chicas fáciles a las cuales en realidad eso no les interesa, por eso me sorprende que ahora vayas tras Kari.

_ Eso es ridículo, en primer lugar, por que todas las chicas son fáciles, en segundo tú lo ves todo desde afuera pero ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de hablar con alguna de ellas.

_ Lo he hecho, y me he dado cuenta de que las desilusionas antes de botarlas y que en realidad tú nunca has botado a nadie.

_ Eres una fan loca y me enfermas, la realidad es, que yo voy tras Kari y que nunca te haré caso, así que grábatelo bien.

_ Lo tengo bien grabado…_ Ha comenzado a llorar, nunca había visto a alguien llorar de esa forma tan… no, esto no puede ser remordimiento, seguro que tome algo que me calló mal.

_ Vamos, ten un poco de dignidad por lo menos._ Miro alrededor, espero que nadie halla visto eso_ Voy al baño._ Cuando me levanto puedo ver los ojos de ese pequeñín clavado en mi como navajas, el primo de Izzy, a pesar de lo amenazador de su mirada no deja de ser un crío.


	8. Chapter 8

Maldita sea, no entiendo por qué tengo tantas nauseas si ni siquiera he tomado tanto, debo tranquilizarme, seguro que se me pasa en un rato.

_ ¿Sora?_ Genial, la última persona a la que quisiera ver en este momento_ ¡Sora! Descuida, yo te ayudaré.

_ No lo necesito, estoy bien_ Y es por esto que no quería verla, ha puesto su cara de mortificación eterna que me enferma_ Es solo un mareo, nada del otro mundo

_ Pero es que en serio te ves muy mal…

_ No es nada, en serio, quizá es solo que me ha caído mal algo y eso es todo.

_ Hmmm… de acuerdo_ Creo que con eso la he convencido pero no del todo.

_ Y… ¿Ya te lo tiraste?_ Nunca había visto un rojo mas vívido que el de toda su cara.

_ ¡Sora!... Yy-yoo n-nno… esto… nno_ Se ve tan tierna cuando se pone nerviosa.

_ Vamos Mimi, a qué esperas, Tai es buenísimo en la cama_ Corrijo, y es que ahora si se ha puesto más que roja.

_ Yo no ando pensando en esas cosas todo el tiempo_ Y como siempre trata de evadir esos temas.

_ O no será que… Mimi, no me digas que tú… nunca, nada de nada_ El silencio es la peor afirmativa_ ¿Nunca pasó nada con Ken… o con Michael?_ Se ha quedado como una tumba.

_ Pues si pero… fueron algo especial, no solo una calentura

_ Y… ¿Qué tanto?

_ Eh… bueno… con Ken… él era muy romántico, decía que debía ser especial…

_ ¿Y Michael?

_ Él era… bueno, era mas…_ Parece que le recordé algo por que se esta sonrojando como un tomate_ apasionado… y lindo…

_ Vaya, quién diría… pues no entiendo por qué esta ahora tan amargado.

_ ¡Ja! Si en realidad no lo conoces, aún cuando estaba conmigo y… eso… igual él se fue con otras._ Nunca había oído nada de esto, en realidad nadie lo sabía, públicamente su relación terminó de la noche a la mañana con Mimi votándolo como un trapo sucio.

_ Así que por eso lo dejaste… entonces todo ese odio y liberalismo es…

_ Mentiría si dijera que no me dolió, yo de verdad sentía algo fuerte por él…_ Se ha entristecido como nunca pensé que pudiera ser posible en ella_ Pero eso lo superé hace mucho.

_ Ya veo… por eso tanta inseguridad con Tai…

_ No se de qué hablas…_ Una vez más creo que he dado en el blanco.

_ Vamos, desde hace mucho es obvio que hay algo entre ustedes dos.

_ Pues infórmaselo a él por que tal parece que ni en cuenta._ Así que he ahí el problema_ Además… no se, me confunde…

_ Vaya, algo que confunde a Mimi Tachikawa, eso no se ve mas que en la clase de física_ Me fulmina rápidamente por mi mal chiste y continúa.

_ Seguro que tú debes de saber… ya sabes, con Matt… ¿Cómo se siente? Sora_ Tiene en la cara toda la inocencia de una niña pequeña cuando quiere saber de donde vienen los bebes.

_ Pues, eso depende,bueno es que Matt… es… ufff, pero Tai… pues bueno, tiene lo suyo.

_ ¡No! No hablo de…_ Vuelve a avergonzarse, se acerca para susurrarme y baja un poco la voz_ No hablo de sexo_ Se reincorpora y prosigue_ Hablo de… conocer al amor de tu vida_ Creo que eso me ha dejado atónita._ ¿Sora?

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que Matt es "el amor de mi vida"?

_ ¡Todo!_ No lo pensó ni una vez antes de gritarlo_ Vamos, tu eres hermosa, inteligente, educada, prudente, delicada y atlética y Matt es guapo, maduro, romántico, lindo, considerado y atento; son la pareja perfecta y además… están sus miradas, parecen sacados de una película de disney_ Y seguramente ella sabe de eso, esta tan emocionada que odiaría romper su burbuja, pero alguien debe hacerlo.

_ Eh… mira Mimi, en la vida te vas a enamorar muchas veces_ Si claro, lo digo yo que no he superado ni a mi primer novio.

_ Eso lo se Sora, pero es que están aquellos que algún día se irán y también esta…_ Ahora esta suspirando, seguro que no tarda en ponerse a cantar para que las criaturas del bosque le hagan coro_ "Él"

_ ¿Y quién es "Él"?

_ Pues "Él" es ese chico que jamás apartaras de tu vida, es quien aunque tú no quieras siempre estará ahí para protegerte y que no importa qué, siempre te llevará por el buen camino… "el amor de tú vida"…

_ Pues en ese caso y en la opinión popular, Michael es tu príncipe_ Su cara de disgusto me ha dado la razón.

_ Pues claro que Michael es mi príncipe, mentiría si te dijera que no me conmuevo cuando me llama y me pide perdón, o si dijera que es cretino y un patán por que a decir verdad, Michael es el hombre perfecto para mi…_ Su mirada se pierde en algún punto en e suelo y después vuelve en si_ Pero no es mi "Él" digo, porque cuando es "Él", tú corazón late como un desquiciado cada que lo vez, no puedes sacarlo de tu mente, es como si se robara tu aire porque no puedes vivir sin "Él"

_ Oye, eso puede ser muy hermoso y todo eso… pero sencillamente no lo creo, hace mucho que terminé con Matt y no me he muerto.

_ Pero quizá un día el destino vuelva a juntarlos.

_ No apostaría por eso… mira, lo único que se es que no puedes estar esperando a que mañana sea un día mejor, debes vivir el aquí y el ahora después de todo ¿Qué importa si Tai no es el amor de tu vida? Igual es obvio que te gusta mucho y claramente es mutuo, así que adelante, no lo pienses mas._ Se ha quedado pensativa y eso no se si sea bueno.

_ Es cierto… creo_ Aunque aparentemente me ha dado la razón aún me asusta lo que pueda cruzar por esa cabeza de princesa.

_ Ven, volvamos a la fiesta…_ Debo de admitir que esta charla fue muy rara, y especialmente porque no se sintió rara en lo absoluto.

_ Sora… gracias_ Me vuelve a sonreír como hace mucho no lo hacía, supongo que eso es bueno.

* * *

_ Ey… Takaishi ¿En serio no piensas entrar? Deberíamos darle su merecido a ese Ichijouji_ Aunque la mayor parte de mi quiera hacerlo.

_ Estoy seguro, no tiene caso entrar así y armar una escena_ Pero esto no parece convencer a Davis

_ Pero Kari está con él… y él no se la merece.

_ Tai está con ella, estará bien… además ¿Qué te hace creer que nosotros la merecemos más que él?_ No suelo hablar así con nadie, pero quizá tanto alcohol en la sangre no me ayuda a actuar de manera usual.

_ Por que ese tipo juega con las mujeres, no le importan los sentimientos y estoy seguro de que no quiere a Kari como ella se merece.

_ Puede ser… pero no es diferente a nosotros… _ Puedo estar muy ebrio, pero aún no pierdo mi habilidad para sacar partido de la situación_ Mejor dime ¿Cuál es tu historia con Kari?_ Ha hecho más obvia su cara de tonto, lo que quiere decir que no me lo quiere contar.

_ Eh… bueno… pues…_ Aunque de seguro esta igual o más ebrio que yo_ Me atrapaste, en pocas palabras, la cagué monumentalmente…_ Parece que trata de articular correctamente las palabras para que yo entienda_ Fue cuando comenzamos a salir tú y yo de fiestas, yo era un idiota y quería divertirme pero en el transcurso conocí a Kari, éramos compañeros y… yo sabía que no podía jugar con ella, así que me hice a un lado, no luché por ella y poco a poco se me escapó la oportunidad.

_ ¿Y por qué me jodes tanto a mi?

_ Por que me preocupa que tú puedas aprovechar tu oportunidad… ¿No es obvio?

_ Menudo par de idiotas somos…

* * *

_ Me alegra que por fin aclararas tus sentimientos Tai.

_ No se de qué me hablas Izzy

_ Es obvio que las cosas con Mimi van muuuuy bien_ Nunca pensé que precisamente Izzy me fastidiara de esta manera.

_ Bueno… es…_ Nunca me imaginé que me pasaría esto, me he quedado sin palabras_ Entonces dime Kari ¿Cómo han estado mamá y tú?_ Claramente quería evadir el tema por que sencillamente me molesta hablar de eso frente a mi hermana, pero mientras me mira tiene un gesto en la cara que me preocupa_ ¿Sucede algo?

_ No, no pasa nada.

_ Has estado rara desde que regresaste del baño… podría ser que… sabes, en el coche estaba curioseando en la bolsa de Mimi y estoy seguro de que traía un par de toallas femeninas, si quieres…_ Ahora se ve enojada.

_ No, no quiero nada de ella _ Es muy raro, Kari nunca había sido celosa y nada por el estilo.

_ Kari…_ Trato de hablar con ella pero soy interrumpido.

_ Tai, gracias por llamarme ¿Dónde está TK? No puedo encontrarlo por ningún lado_ Y por quien menos me lo hubiera esperado.

_ ¿TK?... Yo te ayudo a buscarlo Matt_ Y se me escapa la oportunidad, pero no la dejaré ir así como así.

_ Kari espera, hablaremos de esto luego_ Y vuelve a poner ese gesto, es el mismo que hacía cuando yo lastimaba "accidentalmente" a su gato.

_ Escucha, no quiero irme así…_ Esta niña me confunde tanto, bienaventurado el que se atreva a entenderla._ Es solo que no me fío de ella y…

_ Pff, no seas ridícula, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi, soy Taichi Yagami ¿Recuerdas?_ Es extraño, he salido con peores chicas y jamás se había mortificado tanto.

_ Eso es cierto, pero hasta Taichi Yagami se enamora._ Podía habérselo negado hasta al Papa, pero a ella era… era inútil, me conoce quizá hasta más que yo.

_ Ya lo discutiremos._ No dijo nada más y se fue, mientras Matt buscaba por el lugar ella pasó al baño, me distraje y de un momento a otro ya no estaba ninguno de los dos.

_ Lo ves, hasta tu hermana se ha dado cuenta antes que tú._ Si Izzy sigue con eso juro que lo voy a golpear.

_ Para aclarar, yo no he admitido nada pero… ¿Por qué crees que a Kari podría desagradarle Mimi?_ Es mejor cambiar de tema.

_ Kari es buena amiga de Sora… quizá ella sepa algo_ Como siempre este chico tiene buenas ideas.

_ Si, seguro que Sora sabe.

_ ¿Seguro que yo sé qué?_ Nunca creí que fuera cierto eso de que cuando hablas de alguien lo invocas.

¿Sora?_ Izzy expresa la sorpresa de ambos más con su rostro que con sus palabras.

_ Me encontré con Mimi en el baño y me dijo que estaban aquí, ella fue por unas bebidas así que vine a ver de qué hablaban.

_ Oh… ¿sabes por qué a Kari podría caerle mal Mimi?_ No tiene caso darle vueltas si lo sabe me lo dirá si no, pues no.

_ Hmm… no me doy una idea pero… quizá…no, no creo.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué es ese "quizá"?_ Seguro que es por eso, ya que no me imagino como podría a mi linda hermana desagradarle alguien que ni siquiera conoce, ella no es así.

_ No se qué relación pueda tener pero… Kari se lleva muy bien con Michael… quizá él pudo meterle ideas o no se_ Solo a mi me pasan cosas tan jodidamente irónicas, mi hermanita y mi peor enemigo congeniando con la aprobación de mi abuelo.

_ No estoy muy seguro de eso_ Izzy parece algo desconcertado_ Los he visto en algunas ocasiones y… cómo explicarlo pero cuando Michael está con Kari es muy diferenta a como es usualmente.

_ Estoy mas que encabronado… ¡Cómo puede ese pendejo tener algo con mi hermana!_ En serio me he puesto fúrico.

_ No, no, nada de eso… es algo raro pero… no lo se, es que yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas, lo siento_ No se si eso me tranquiliza o me molesta más, porque ahora resulta que mi hermana si esta celosa, pero no por mi sino por ese imbécil.

_ Tranquilízate Tai, Michael tiene una gran obsesión con tu "princesita"_ En realidad comienzo a pensar que ese idiota se quiere meter con todas las mujeres a mi alrededor.

_ Hermano… estoy bien…lo juro_ Su voz es convincente, pero el hecho de que esté hablando con un árbol es lo que me desconcierta._ Dile Davis… dile que solo nos tomamos una…_ Como si Davis pudiera ser ese poste, y hablando de él, parece que esta peor por que ni pararse puede, esta casi inconciente.

_ Kari me siento muy apenado pidiéndote esto pero ¿Podrías encargarte de TK?_ No es que me importe mucho Motomiya, pero estoy seguro de que esto es más culpa de Takeru y estoy seguro por que todas estas botellas son de la marca que él suele tomar.

_ Si claro, no hay problema_ Normalmente no dejaría a una mujer sola con alguien tan borracho, pero se que es Kari y aún en sus peores momento mi hermano se comportaría frente a ella.

* * *

No me estoy sintiendo muy bien, todo me da vueltas y me siento raro, más que nada siento ganas de vomitar pero… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿De quién es este coche?

_ Oye descuida, estamos a punto de llegar es solo que me perdí un poco_ Esa melodiosa voz… me hace relajarme completamente y me ayuda a olvidar las penas del mundo… sin pensarlo mucho se me viene a la mente el rostro de Kari… ella es tan hermosa, quisiera verla en estos momentos.

_ Hnnmm… Kari…_ Estaba a punto de acurrucarme pero sin darme cuenta se abrió la puerta y como respondiendo a mis suplicas ahí estaba ella.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Al verla tan cerca fue como si mi cuerpo ardiera aún mas superando a los efectos del alcohol.

_ Ehh… yo…_ Nunca había balbuceado frente a una mujer que no fuera mi madre, y mucho menos me habría caído tan patéticamente como lo hice después.

_ ¿Te encuentras bien? Debes de tener cuidado, bebiste demasiado._ Me toma del brazo y… ¡Qué rayos le pasa a mi corazón!

_ Estoy bien… no es nada, solo… yo puedo caminar sólo_ No se si trato de convencerla a ella o a mi de esto ya que por mas que quiera no me deja de dar vueltas la cabeza.

_ Nada de eso, yo te ayudo_ Me tiende la mano y sin pensarlo me dejo ayudar, pasa su brazo por mi cintura para ayudarme a caminar y yo correspondo pasando el mío por sus hombros, no es como si necesitara que me cargara y ella lo sabe, solo necesito que me ayude a mantener el equilibrio.

_ Toma, no creo poder hacerlo yo_ Le entrego la llave de mi casa y ella abre de inmediato; trato de zafarme pero ella se apresura a guiarme a la cocina.

_ Te prepararé un café_ Me deja sentado y prosigue en su labor.

_ Quizá algo de comida me ayudaría a sentirme mejor… algo picante de preferencia…

_ ¿Qué quieres que te prepare?_ No pensé que accedería pero… igual no se me ocurre nada mas que un emparedado como solía hacerlos mi madre.

_ No se… quizá… un emparedado estaría bien._ Dudaba que ella los recordara pero después de entregarme el café comenzó a prepararlo justo como lo quería.

_ Vaya… eres increíble…_ Y así lo era pues incluso recordaba dónde solía guardar todo mi mamá._ Pero olvidaste la salsa picante…_ Ese era un pequeño detalle que incluso mi mamá olvidaba, ya que en la familia soy el único al que le gusta.

_ Claro que no, aquí esta, se que te gusta ponerle bastante por eso la puse en la mesa_ Sencillamente me dejó sin palabras así que degusté mi cena mientras ella me miraba, ya había terminado con el café así que comenzó a preparar té para los dos.

_ Kari… no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por alguien como yo…_ Se apresura a negar con la cabeza y se ve tan tierna.

_ Eres TK, eres mi amigo, eres alguien muy especial para mi…_ Está toda roja_ Además eres Romeo…_ No creí que podría ver a alguien tan rojo, en serio que el rojo de un tomate se queda pálido.

_ Y tú sigues siendo lo mejor que me ha pasado…_ Nos hemos quedado viendo y… es como si el tiempo se congelara.

_ Será… mejor que me vaya_ Ella rompe el contacto y se dispone a irse, sin pensarlo me levanto y llega el mareo, así que me tambaleo un poco_ No hagas eso es peligroso_ Su rostro lleno de angustia… esta mujer quiere causarme un paro cardiaco con su belleza.

_ Entonces no te vayas… y ayúdame a llegar a mi cama_ Una parte de mi quiere insinuar algo pero parece que Kari es muy inocente para entenderlo ya que no tiene ninguna reacción a esto.

_ Vamos_ Vuelvo a recargarme en ella pero esta vez no pierdo la oportunidad de percibir su aroma y embriagarme en este.

* * *

_ Oye Mimi… ¿Qué hubo entre tú y Michael?_ Apenas y regresamos de la fiesta y no pude evitar preguntarle porque la duda me carcomía.

_ Pues… él había sido mi primer amor y cuando comenzamos a andar pues todo marchaba bien, pero…_ Se ve molesta de solo recordarlo_ Me ponía el cuerno con cuanta tipa se le cruzaba, un día me enteré y… se acabó_ Eso me tranquiliza un poco, mas la parte de "se acabó"

_ Pues que idiota, debería aprender a mi que jamás he engañado a una novia mía_ Este día ha sido de grandes descubrimientos para mi y no vale la pena ocultarlos más tiempo.

_ ¿Has tenido una novia en serio?... Ya sabes, alguien a quien realmente… ¿Quieras?_ Se ve confundida e interesada.

* * *

_ Pero qué pregunta es esa, claro que si, ella me vuelve loco y nunca sería capaz de hacerla llorar_ ¿"Me vuelve" está hablando en presente?

_ Oh… vaya…_ ¿Será Sora? No, ella me habría dicho algo, estoy segura… ¡Quién puede ser esa novia!

_ En realidad es mi primera novia, así que…no se cómo hacer las cosas bien._ Me estoy enojando olímpicamente, cómo puede ser que todo este tiempo él estuviera con otra y yo ni en cuenta_ Me preguntó que "¿Qué éramos?"… me pareció tonto que en todo este tiempo no pensara que era algo más serio y estoy seguro que eso fue por mi culpa, ya sabes, mi mala fama_ Estoy segura de que no es alguien del salón o ya me habría dado cuenta ¿Estará en el Instituto?_ Aunque me pareció que quizá era de esas chicas a las que les tienes que pedir todo de manera formal así que le dije que éramos amigos que se gustan, por que de verdad me gusta mucho._ No, estoy segura de que no, tal vez le pueda sacar información a Joe porque estoy más que perdida_ Mimi… ¿Me estas oyendo?_ Me mira entre indignado y molesto, claro que he estado escuchando mientras habla de su fulana que le preguntó que qué eran y el le dijo que amigos… en serio que solo a Taichi se le ocurre responder eso, además ni siquiera es creativo por que a mi me dijo lo mismo cuando le pregunté.

_Claro que si te escucho…_ Me he molestado un poco y se nota en mi tono de voz_ ¿Y qué planeas hacer?

_ Pues…_ Se acerca demasiado, acerca su rostro a mío y roza mi mejilla, es algo tan placentero que podría desvanecerme cuando posa sus labios en los míos sin embargo antes de subirlo de nivel se arrodilla frente a mi y toma mi mano para depositarle un beso_ Mimi… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_ Me mira directo a los ojos y yo… me quedé más que impactada.

_ Pero… ¿Qué hay con la chica de la que me estabas contando?_ Pareciera como si hubiera dicho algo muy tonto.

_ Mimi… todo este tiempo he estado hablando de ti…ahora entiendo por qué no la captaste antes…_ Se pone de pie y me mira con resignación.

_ Entonces… ¿Yo?_ Me mira y asiente_ ¡YO!_ Sin pensarlo más me lanzo a sus labios para poseerlos frenéticamente, él parece desconcertado sin embargo me corresponde de inmediato incluso con más euforia, apenas separo mis labios unos milímetros para hablar y tomar aire_ Si… si quiero ser tu novia._ En ese momento lo supe, era "Él"

* * *

_ Si… si quiero ser tu novia._ Como si después de ese beso fuera necesario decirlo sin embargo lo tomé como una invitación, llegaría hasta donde ella me lo permitiera (y espero que muy lejos), comenzaba a bajar por su cuello para saborearlo, su piel es lo mas extasiante que he probado en mi vida por que simplemente altera todos mis sentidos.

_ Eres deliciosa_ Le susurro al oído y siento como tiembla entre mis brazos, no puedo soportarlo más así que la cargo como si fuera un costal y la llevo a mi habitación para dejarla caer con cuidado en mi cama, me mira confundida como si no alcanzara a procesar la información así que me apresuro a quitarme la playera para después colocarme sobre ella y continuar degustando sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Se que me tardé mucho pero es que había algunas cosas que no recordaba por qué las había puesto pero ya esta, he aquí la conti ^^**

* * *

Desde que me recosté no deja de mirarme, la verdad eso no me molesta pero… hay algo en su mirada que si_ Kari… ¿Qué sucede?_ Normalmente sería más sensible pero… qué rayos, me desespera verla así y no aguanto.

_ ¿Qué podría sucederme?_ Mala señal, me contesta con otra pregunta y me da una sonrisa falsa, seguramente hay algo muy malo aquí.

_ No lo se… pero en todo el día no has sonreído y eso no es normal en ti, además, ahora mismo sonríes pero no es de verdad_ Quiero ir al grano, me estoy desesperando.

_ No se de qué hablas_ Es muy buena fingiendo, si yo fuera otro lo más seguro es que ya me habría convencido.

_ Te conozco más que a mi mismo, a muchos los puedes engañar con esa mirada fría pero yo se lo que ocultas… tienes miedo, estas preocupada, triste y angustiada… eso lo se, pero no se por qué, así que mejor dímelo porque… no soporto verte así…_ Es como si hubiese dado en el clavo, poco a poco su máscara se va desintegrando y… ahí está esa mirada de niña perdida que busca el consuelo de alguien.

_ Me atrapaste, siempre lo haces…_ Se sienta en el suelo y se aferra a sus rodillas, toma aire y comienza a hablar_ Tai y Michael están peleando por la misma chica…

_ Mimi Tachikawa… eso lo se, aunque en realidad Michael no tiene oportunidad contra Tai, él tiene algo muy fuerte con Mimi _ Ya me siento mejor así que me siento a su lado.

_ Así es… pero, ella ya hizo sufrir a Michael, él está loco por ella y ella… solo ha jugado con él.

_ Tai sabe cuidarse solo, además, no creo que Mimi esté jugando con él

_ Yo… no lo se, quisiera creer eso también pero, conoce a mi hermano, no quiero que lo lastimen.

_ Jajajajajajajjaa_ Me mira algo molesta y es natural, no debería reírme cuando me cuenta cosas así_ Lo siento, es que me recuerdas a Matt, él siempre quiere cuidarme y protegerme para que nada me pase y… eso es ridículo, si nada me pasa entonces, tendría una vida muy triste y aburrida ¿No lo crees?_ Me mira y ríe levemente.

_ Es verdad… aún así, hay algo en Mimi que no me agrada_ Kari siempre ha madurado muy rápido pero creo que en el fondo sigue siendo la misma niña tierna y cariñosa.

_ Eso, querida niña, se llaman celos; te preocupa que ya no seas las luz en los ojos de Tai, no quieres que nadie te robe a tu hermano_ Está avergonzada como si hubiera acertado.

_ Pero es imposible que eso pase, y aunque así fuera, siempre serás la luz en los míos.

* * *

Esa mañana era el hombre más feliz del mundo, me había despertado abrazado de mi (¿Pueden creerlo?) NOVIA, nada en mi cabeza podía bajarme de mi nube, de un momento a otro me olvidé del viejo, de Michael, de Ichijouji… de todos, solo estábamos Mimi y yo en ese perfecto mundo de felicidad, hasta que un fastidioso timbre amenazaba con quebrar mi burbuja pues ella pretendía atender.

_ Espera… déjalo, mejor quédate aquí conmigo_ La atraigo un poco más a mi y comienzo a besar sus mejillas para bajar por su cuello, pero esa cosa no pretende detenerse.

_ Creo que no van a desistir, mejor voy y atiendo… así podré regresar y continuar con esto como se debe_ Me vuelve loco cuando me susurra al oído, y más porque se me vienen a la mente las imágenes de la noche anterior.

_ De acuerdo, Tai es un niño bueno_ La dejo levantarse mientras veo cómo apenas y se cubre con una sábana, aunque hago un gesto de disgusto al ver que comienza a vestirse… ¿Para qué lo hace si la voy a volver a desvestir?

_ Ya vuelvo_ De su bolsa saca su móvil para dejarla caer en la cama medio abierta… grave error, porque ha despertado la curiosidad de Taichi y más que la invitación de una bolsa abierta, me llamaba un pequeño cuaderno que parecía algo viejo… de seguro que…

BIPBIIPP BIIP

Mierda, usualmente la gente no me llama ¿Porqué deciden hacerlo ahora?

_ Estas llamando a Taichi Yagami, en estos momentos me encuentro en la mas alta y hermosa nube por lo cual me ausentaré de la realidad por un tiempo, deje su mensaje después del tono y quizá algún día le devuelva la llamaba Biiiiiiiiip_ Claramente ni siquiera revisé quién me llamaba.

_ Vaya, entonces debo suponer que estas con Tachikawa ¿o no hermano?_ Era imposible que yo no atendiera la llamada de Kari.

_ ¿Qué sucede? Es inusual en ti que me llames a menos que sea una urgencia _ y eso es verdad, lo cual me hace preocupar.

_ Sal, estoy en la entrada_ Sin más me colgó y eso me preocupa así que como alma que lleva el diablo me levante y vestí, en menos de un minuto ya estaba frente a ella.

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Casi se me sale el alma en un alivio por verla ahí.

_ ¿Ella está aquí?_ Odio que me contesten con otra pregunta.

_ Si

_ Pues eso sucede, sucede que obviamente te enamoraste de una chica que solo juega contigo; y no trates de negármelo porque no la habrías traído aquí de no estar enamorado.

_ Ya… pero qué te hace pensar que ella va a jugar conmigo

_ Porque ya la he visto jugar con otros… además la escuché en el baño, hablaba con Sora de que Michael es su príncipe, el hombre que jamás dejaría salir de su vida "El amor de su vida"

_ No… no creo, habrás escuchado mal o algo así.

_ Nada de eso, yo escuché claramente cuando le dijo a Sora que Michael era el hombre perfecto para ella.

_ Te digo que no, estas mintiendo solo porque ella no te agrada._ En realidad espero que en cualquier momento me diga que es una broma porque de verdad me estoy preocupando.

_ Te ha dejado tan ciego que ni siquiera crees en mí, por qué te cercioras tú mismo, de seguro no te ha dicho que sigue hablando y mensajeandose con Michael.

_ Ya basta Kari_ No… no se qué pensar, no se qué decir… me he quedad en un torbellino de inseguridad y angustia._ No te metas más en mi relación con Mimi… porque te guste o no, ella es mi novia y no tienes derecho de hablar así de ella…_ Yo jamás le habría dicho eso a mi Hikari… pero es que, sus palabras me dolían, porque siendo ella quien me lo decía era como si no pudiese dudarlo_ Lo siento, Kari… yo…

_ Déjalo hermano, en realidad, yo también quisiera que fueran las cosas como tú piensas._ Se fue, y en unos segundos ya no quedaba indicio de que hubiese estado ahí, nada mas que esas palabras que carcomían mi corazón.

* * *

Eran como veinte llamadas perdidas de mi mamá, le contesté y le expliqué la situación, claro que omití el hecho de que me había quedado con Tai, así que le dije que estaba con Sora.

_ ¿En serio?, me alegro que por fin arreglaran sus problemas y vuelvan a ser amigas, Sora es una niña taaaaan linda y siempre te ha cuidado y…

_ Si mamá, lo se, en fin, tengo que irme

_ Si lo entiendo, ¿Cómo amaneció Tai?

_ Bien aunque… _ Mierda, mi madre es muy astuta_ eh…

_ Me alegro… descuida, no le diré nada a tu padre pero…_ Maldición, me hará un interrogatorio completo.

_ Ya se, tengo que contarte hasta el más sucio detalle_ Claro que no iba a hacer eso siempre procuro censurar las historias para ella aunque luego saque sus suposiciones que terminan siendo peores.

_ Así es, en fin, me saludas a Tai y recuerda volver antes de las doce_ Sin más me cortó la llamada como si ya hubiese obtenido lo que quería o eso pensé hasta que escuché nuevamente el timbre del móvil y sin pensarlo contesté.

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hay algo más que quieras sacarme?

_ Pues… a decir verdad si, pero no me parece apropiado hacer esas proposiciones por teléfono_ Me quedé totalmente helada cuando escuché esa voz, era Michael.

_ No tengo nada que hablar contigo

_ Espera, espera, llamo en son de paz, solo quiero aclarar las cosas entre tú y yo, después de todo lo nuestro fue algo muy especial para mi y… no quiero que termine de esta forma; yo se que tú estas con Yagami y he llegado a aceptarlo.

_ Ya te lo dije, si quieres que te perdone o algo así, no tienes por qué pedirlo, para mi lo nuestro ya esta en el pasado y no quedan rencores ni nada por el estilo así que…_ Me disponía a cortar la llamada cuando me interrumpió

_ Es una lastima porque ¿Sabes? Yo podría ayudarte con tu problema con la pequeña Hikari_ Y en cosa de nada ha sacado el cobre.

_ ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

_ Mucho… tal vez pueda ayudarte… pero solo tal vez, si estas en dos horas en tu casa lista para ir a tomar un café conmigo… ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos_ Es un maldito manipulador, quiero que las cosas salgan bien con Tai y para eso debo saber cómo este desgraciado ha envenenado la mente de Hikari

_ De acuerdo, entonces te espero en mi casa…_ Sin más le colgué, no quería escuchar una palabra más de él porque eso me habría terminado de molestar.

* * *

_ De acuerdo, entonces te espero en mi casa…_ Con todas las dudas que tengo en la cabeza y eso se me clava como un cuchillo en los oídos.

_ Mimi…

_ ¿Qué sucede?_ Me mira con la cara llena de inocencia y yo… no puedo dudar de ella.

_ Ehmm… me, me prestarías tu teléfono, es que quiero llamar a Joe para avisarle de su coche pero el mío no tiene señal_ Me muerdo el labio por mentirle pero, es que necesito saber.

_ De acuerdo, toma… mientras yo arreglaré el cuarto_ Me lo entrega con toda la confianza del mundo y hasta me siento como una basura por dudar de ella.

_ Gracias…_ Sin pensarlo le doy un beso, no me quiero separar de ella porque… quizá después ya no la pueda besar igual_ ¿Te bañarías conmigo?_ Soy totalmente esclavo de mis deseos y quiero pensar que después de revisar su móvil, podré seguir con ella como ahora.

_ Eh…_ Se sonroja bastante, en serio me dan ganas de botar ese teléfono y mandar todo a la mierda_ Lo voy a pensar…_ Maldición, quizá después me odie por esto, solo eso puedo pensar mientras ella abandona la habitación. E imaginen mi asombro cuando abro el historial de llamadas y encuentro que la última es una llamada recibida de ese imbécil… eso quiere decir que se va a ver con él… aunque quizá solo quiera aclarar las cosas para que ese idiota la deje en paz… y una mierda, como si me fuera a creer eso, debo revisar sus mensajes y… ahí están, son cientos de mensajes de él y aunque la bandeja de salida está vacía ¿Cómo se que no la borró?

_… _ Me quedé totalmente en blanco, todo en mi se volvió rígido y de repente la veo y… todo se calma, maldita sea ¿Cómo puedo ser tan vulnerable a ella?_ Mimi…_ La abrazo por la espalda y me dejo llevar por su aroma, para mi es como una droga_ Al baño_ Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la levanto y la llevo al baño de la habitación, entro con ella a la ducha para después abrir el grifo.

_ ¡E-ss-tas LOCO! ¡Esta helada!_ Me pega en el pecho mientras la abrazo para que no se vaya.

_ Jejejeje, apenas y lo había notado_ Obviamente eso le molesta más así que me acerco a su oído para susurrarle_ Es tu culpa por traerme caliente todo el día_ No necesito ver su cara para saber que esta totalmente roja.

_ ¡Eres un…!_ Esta más roja de lo que pensé así que también debe estar molesta por eso me apresuro a callarla con un beso al cual primero se niega para después ceder, es que a esta mujer le gusta complicar todo.

_ Loco_ Me separo un poco de ella y abro el agua caliente para que no continúe quejándose.

_ Tonto _ Me quito la playera para seguidamente retirar la de ella sin mayor resistencia.

_ Idiota _Continuamos con el resto hasta quedar tal cual llegamos al mundo.

_ Sin remedio _ Se aproxima a besarme mientras me mira con el ceño un poco fruncido.

_ Pero es tú culpa por enamorarme_ Aún no me la creo que hace un momento estaba totalmente confundido y ahora… he caído ante ella.

* * *

Estoy… mareada, que raro, hace mucho que no me daba una resaca ni nada por el estilo… quizá sea por el cigarro, cuando se fueron Tai y Mimi me quedé con Izzy platicando y me acabe como cinco cajetillas yo sola… definitivamente no lo vuelvo a hacer.

_ Hija ¿Te encuentras bien?_ Mierda, hasta mi mamá se ha dado cuenta.

_ Si, no es nada, estoy cansada eso es todo_ Que raro, en realidad me siento mareada, tengo nauseas y estoy histérica, pero cansada no tanto.

_ Hmm… esta bien…_ Quiere decirme algo, yo lo se_ Sora… yo, por favor, cuídate, no quiero que… te suceda algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir_ Se que mi mamá no es tonta, y seguro sabe cada detalle de mi vida sexual, pero eso no le quita lo incomodo a la situación.

_ Si, si, como digas_ Me enferma cuando se porta así.

_ Por cierto, te buscan en la puerta_ Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, creo que ando algo distraída.

_ Oh… ¿Quién?_ Quien sea, solo quiero salir de aquí.

_ Taichi Yagami… dime Sora ¿Acaso es tu novio?_ Qué pregunta.

_ No, tal vez sea el novio de Mimi_ Parece algo espantada

_ Pero… ese jovencito… estoy segura de que ha estado aquí muy temprano un par de veces_ Esta mujer esta en todo, por algo soy su hija.

_ Pues si… digamos que lo estaba probando para ella_ La miro con una sonrisa juguetona y la dejo con la palabra en la boca para salir sin mas.

_ Oye Sora, llevo rato esperándote y…_ Se le ve la cara de bobo, seguro pensaba cosas cursis o algo así.

_ Si, lo que digas, vamos a dar una vuelta_ Lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo hasta mi cochera.

_ Wow, que moto_ Es hombre después de todo.

_ Si, es una ducati_ Ni siquiera me ha mirado.

_ Mi padre tenía una…_ Se ve algo nostálgico.

_ No, tu padre tenía una harley_ Al fin sale de su trance y me sonríe_ Vamos, tu manejas_ Le entrego las llaves y me mira incrédulo.

_ ¿Es en serio?_ Afirmo con la cabeza y le entrego el casco para que vea que tan enserio hablo, sin pensarlo más nos subimos y emprendemos el viaje.

_ Oye, ni siquiera me has dicho a donde vamos_ He tenido que abrazarme de él pues se le antojo ir muy fuerte.

_ Donde sea, esta cosa es asombrosa_ Es como un niño pequeño en navidad.

_ De acuerdo, vamos a por un café o algo ¿si?

* * *

_ Muy bien Michael, ya estamos aquí así que adelante, te escucho_ No quería ser muy ruda, pero tampoco quería bajar la guardia, últimamente es como si no lo conociera; así que lo traje a un café alejado donde casi nadie viene.

_ Mira, se que te va a costar creerlo, pero de verdad estoy feliz de que salgas con Tai._ Eso de verdad que no me lo trago.

_ ¿Y eso?

_ Bueno, lo conozco desde hace mucho y… no es mala persona, estoy seguro que si él te dice que te quiere es porque habla en serio y en cuanto a lo de Hikari eso no es mas que un terrible mal entendido… me temo que ella y yo somos unidos y a causa de eso tu imagen ha quedado desfavorecida frente a ella.

_ Claro, tal vez porque no sabe que fuiste tú quien me puso el cuerno… pero está bien, mientras te encargues de aclarárselo; pero no entiendo ¿Por qué se llevan bien?

_ Hmmm… eso es información personal y… antes quiero decirte algo más, se que lo has estado ayudando con lo de su padre y… para que veas que de verdad estoy arrepentido, te contaré lo que quieras saber de Susumu Yagami_ No me fío de él pero…parece sincero.

_ Entonces comienza, quiero saberlo todo

_ De acuerdo… veamos, era un sujeto bastante testarudo, el abuelo lo presionaba mucho para que se hiciera cargo de sus negocios pero él decidió tomar una vida más arriesgada; al igual que a Tai, el abuelo lo obligó a conocer lo duro de la vida y a ganarse el pan, lo dejó por su cuenta cuando según él estaba listo, así conoció a muchos de los grandes empresarios de hoy en día que en su momento, no eran tan ricos. En primer lugar estaba el señor Takenouchi que no era más que un huérfano como él, se convirtió en su mejor amigo y hombre de confianza desde niños; el señor Ishida era el chico que vendía periódicos y en ese entonces era su enemigo público numero uno y la causa era la señora Takaishi, a Ishida le gustaba molestarla y a Yagami le gustaba defenderla. Al igual que a Taichi, después lo hizo entrar a una prestigiosa escuela donde simpatizó con tu padre y con la señora Kamiya… te imaginarás que ahí comenzó una extraña historia de amor…

_ Si, omite eso_ Me mira como si se diera cuenta de algo obvio.

_ También conoció a un profesor algo particular, era bastante joven y muy amable apenas y se llevaban unos años… ese sujeto era mi padre… en algún punto de su vida, él se vio envuelto en muchos problemas, se rodeo de otras personas que no eran las correctas y…

_ Espera, ¿Qué personas?

_ En ese entorno no hay nombres… lo único que hay, es dinero, bastante dinero.

_ Ya veo…

_ El abuelo se entrometía en varios de los asuntos que esa gente llevaba, así que el señor Yagami era el encargado de acabar con él pero, nunca pudo hacerlo, hubo muchos intentos pero todos resultaron en fracaso lo que lo llevó a tener problemas; esa gente no permite errores, además dejó deudas pendientes, mucho dinero que desapareció así que… era lo normal que se lo cobraran así.

* * *

_[A veces el destino tiene formas muy raras de jugar con nosotros, y en una situación inusual nos coloca en el lugar exacto para desatar una serie de eventos impresionantes] _

_ Vamos Sora, te digo que aquí casi nadie viene, aunque sirven un buen pastel de manzana

_[Sin embargo, otras veces, nos aparta de ese lugar preciso]_

_ No, Tai, no me siento bien, mejor vamos a otro lado, el olor de la comida me marea

_ De acuerdo, solo pediré algo para llevar y listo

_ Te espero afuera

_[Nos pasa por un lado y dando una risotada se da la vuelta pasando desapercibido]_

_ Listo, mira por allá hay un parque, el aire fresco te sentara bien y yo me podré comer esto

_ Esta bien, busquemos algún árbol con buena sombra o algo así

_[Aunque también quizá, solo te estaba preparando para jugar con alguien más]_

_ Te acompaño a tu casa Mimi

_ No, no es necesario además por aquí queda la casa de Tai y…

_[Y es entonces, cuando actúa el destino de una manera cruel, cuando pasas de victima a victimario y sus ojos se posan sobre ti sin que te des cuenta; porque un momento entre amigos puede parecer una cita dependiendo de los ojos que lo miren]_

_ Ese es Tai y… Takenouchi… ¿Mimi? ¿Estás bien?

_ Yo… llévame a casa, por favor

* * *

**Al final decidí intentar otro tipo de narración y espero que les gustara; espero que me dejen algún comentario para saber qué les pareció y sin más me despido; espero actualizar en la próxima semana jeje, tengo listo un giro bastante loco que también espero que les guste, aunque claro, ya deben de irlo sospechando. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno aquí estoy después de tanto tiempo jejeje disculpen la demora pero espero les guste este capitulo, es que tuve problemas para hacerlo porque pues no me convencía pero creo que ya lo dejé decente así que disfrútenlo ^^**

* * *

Bien, aquí estoy, después de haberlo visto y morir de celos, aquí estoy en su puerta sin atreverme a timbrar porque no tengo idea de qué le voy a decir, podría comenzar por exigirle una explicación por lo que vi, aunque ya lo he pensado un poco y tal vez estoy mal interpretando.

_ ¿Mimi? Oye qué coincidencia, te iba a llamar en cuanto acabara el partido_ Si, quizá yo exageré, es decir, cuando los vi ni siquiera se estaban besando ni nada.

_ Es que, hay algo que…_ No puedo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando la silueta de una mujer aparece atrás de él.

_ ¿Qué haces como idiota ahí en la puerta? Las cervezas no se van a comprar solas y el medio tiempo no es para siempre_ Sora, debí suponerlo esta con ella y por eso no me ha llamado.

_ Vamos Sora, entenderás que cuando veo a mi princesita, todo pasa a segundo plano, incluso el fútbol y el alcohol_ Eso me ha dejado sin palabras y muy sonrojada.

_ Si, si, si, lo que digas; mira en lo que yo voy por los suministros, ustedes tienen quince minutos para desbordar toda la miel que exista en sus corazones, después de eso, se comportarán por 45 minutos, al final nos tomaremos un rato para hacer los comentarios del partido y después yo me largo para que puedan besuquearse a gusto_ Casi una hora estando sentada a su lado sin poder besarlo ni nada… ahora entiendo por qué no me invita nunca a ver el fútbol.

_ Entonces… ¿Vamos aprovechar un rato tras bastidores?_ Eso quiero, pero primero quiero aclarar este embrollo de mi mente.

_ Tai… ¿Qué hay entre Sora y tú?_ Creo que es la forma más sutil que encontré.

_ Pues… al principio era algo casual… bueno, lo que todos ya saben, después, comencé a interesarme por ella porque, se que es una buena persona y por eso dejé los juegos; pero justo ahora, tenemos una buena amistad… sin sexo, pero muy buena_ No se si soy muy ingenua, pero es que no puedo evitar el creer todo lo que sale de esos labios que me muero por besar.

_ Ahora me toca a mi_ ¿Desde cuándo era esto un juego?_ Quizá si preguntara… ¿Qué hiciste el día de hoy?_ Definitivamente, tendríamos un problema por que te contestara_ O… ¿Con quién estuviste?_ ¿Es mi idea o es como si sospechara algo?_ O… algo que de verdad me importa_ Ha puesto su cara totalmente seria, estoy segura de que no solo sospecha si no que ya sabe toda la verdad_ ¿De qué…?_ Rayos, se me está acercando y me está acorralando_ ¿De qué color son?_ Se aproxima más y mas hacia mi oído y me susurra_ Tus pantaletas_ Eso me ha dejado más que roja y todavía se le ocurre deslizar su mano por mi muslo, qué funesta idea usar falda.

_ ¡T-!_ No he podido ni gritar, a comenzado a besarme como un loco y… bueno, no es como que a mi no me guste que lo haga_ Ya_ No me deja ni hablar, cada que suelto una palabra se apresura para silenciar la que le sigue y a esto se le está subiendo el tono porque… quizá he dejado de resistirme desde que comenzó_ Espera_ Por fin, consigo hablar mientras el baja por mi cuello, aunque es difícil concentrarse en algo que no sea la sensación que me provoca_ Se acabó el medio tiempo_ Se para en seco, mira a su reloj, y luego me mira confundido.

_ Quedan diez minutos_ Se que en esa respuesta, hay molestia, exigencia y mas que nada, molestia, lo se por que yo también odio que hallamos parado pero, no me voy ponerme a besuquear con el en la entrada de su departamento y menos cuando se que Sora llegará en cualquier momento.

_ Lo se_ Lo empujo dentro del apartamento y luego paso de él para dirigirme a la cocina._ Pero pensé que les gustarían algunos bocadillos, no es bueno que tomen sin comer nada_ Pone cara de circunstancia, algo así como, si quiero que cocines algo, pero también quiero que nos besuqueemos.

_ Hmm, pero eso es injusto_ Demasiado tarde para quejas porque ya he comenzado a mirar la nevera y sacar cosas_ Es que cuando cocinas pasas de mi olímpicamente_ Si claro, como si alguien pudiera ignorar a este hombre, es más llamativo que un anuncio luminoso.

_ ¿Dijiste algo?

* * *

El día pasó muy rápido con ese par, se que son pareja porque es obvio, además de que cuando regresé los encontré en pleno faje, sin embargo siguen comportándose como unos críos discutiendo todo el tiempo por la más mínima tontería.

Regresé temprano a mi casa, había un par de fiestas pero no me sentía de humor para andar en eso; al día siguiente me quedé tumbada en mi cuarto… retóricamente, mi madre no estaba así que estuve vagando por la casa y salí un rato para practicar con el balón, hace mucho que no lo hacía, últimamente solo juego al tenis. En fin, esos pesados días pasaron muy lento, es raro que yo me sienta así por lo que fui al doctor, me dijo que en general estaba bien pero igual me hizo algunos análisis solo para estar seguro, odio esos rollos médicos, además ya me hizo llegar tarde a clases… en fin, ni quería entrar a las primeras horas, creo que esperaré aquí hasta el almuerzo, tal vez un cigarrillo me caería bien, necesito un poco de nicotina en mi sistema.

_ Deberías dejarlo, no es bueno para ti_ ¿Qué hace aquí?

_ Si de algo he de morir al menos que sea algo que disfrute_ No es la clase de persona que se salten las clases.

_ Sora, tengo un problema_ ¿Cuándo será el día en que no me lleguen con esa frase estos chicos?

_ Habla hermana, te escucho_ Doy una calada a mi cigarro, solo para relajarme un poco.

_ No encuentro el diario_ ¿Solo por eso? Quizá lo dejó por ahí ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

_ Vamos, has estado en la nube desde la fiesta, seguro que está en tu bolso y tú ni en cuenta_ Me acerca el bolso para que lo revise, y nada.

_ No está, estoy segura de que lo traía el día de la fiesta, ayer fui con Tai para dárselo pero cuando lo busqué no estaba.

_ ¿Estas segura de que no lo pusiste en otro lado?_ Se está alterando y eso no ayuda en nada.

_ Estoy segura, desde que me lo diste lo dejé en mi bolso, y no lo he abierto para nada desde entonces.

_ Pero cuál es la urgencia, de seguro anda por ahí no deberías apurarte tanto

_ No lo se, es solo que… a Tai lo llamaron esta mañana y eso fue algo raro, tengo un mal presentimiento y desde entonces no dejo de pensar en que tenga que ver con el diario.

_ A ver… ¿Lo llamaron esta mañana?

_ Si

_ Y… eso quiere decir que… pasaron la noche juntos picara_ Debo hacer que se tranquilice, aunque sean ciertas sus sospechas, nada gana preocupándose tanto, además que es mas divertido fastidiarla de esta forma.

* * *

_ Entonces, así son las cosas…

_ Así es Tai_ Es… increíble, no me cabe en la cabeza que las cosas sucedieran así, si no fuera porque es Matt quien me lo está contando no lo creería.

_ ¿Estas totalmente seguro de lo que te dijo ese agente?_ Se que no debería de dudar, Matt no me mentiría con esto, pero es que… es muy doloroso creerlo

_ Se que es difícil de asimilarlo Tai, pero así son las cosas _

No puedo seguir hablando con Sora si ella se pone así con sus indiscreciones.

_ Vaya, vaya, Tachikawa… justo en ti estaba pensando_ No estoy de humor para lidiar con patanes y mucho menos con Ichijouji en particular.

_ Déjame, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo_ Algo natural en él, me ignora.

_ También es un gusto verte, hay algo que me gustaría platicarte… la verdad no tengo un interés particular por la situación pero me parece que sería… divertido que te enteraras_ Ese mal presentimiento se vuelve a anidar dentro de mi y solo por eso decido escucharlo.

_ Te escucho, pero solo por cortesía, no quiere decir que vaya a creerte ciegamente_ Aunque con esta angustia.

_ Esta mañana procedieron para arrestar al abuelo de tu novio y no solo eso, sino que también paralizaron sus negocios además de los de los involucrados en los supuestos crímenes de un tal Susumo Yagami… curioso ¿No?_ Eso es… no puede ser, el padre de Tai… pero aún así, su abuelo no…_ Y creen que el anciano es culpable, ya que cuando fueron a buscarlo no encontraron ni rastro de él_ No por eso tiene que ser culpable ¿O si?_ Es curioso que esto suceda después de que alguien vio a Michael salir de la oficialía_ De seguro habla de su hermano que es una suerte de prodigio como policía.

_ ¿Michael?_ ¿Por qué haría algo en contra de los Yagami? Si él…

_ Bueno, eso es todo, y por tu cara, me doy por bien servido_ Hay mucho que no entiendo, y entre eso va la actitud de Ken.

_ No entiendo por qué te empeñas en ser un mal sujeto

_ No se de qué hablas, a mi no me importa ser una mala o buena persona

_ Si claro, lo que digas

* * *

_ Vaya Michael, no pensé que de verdad fueras capas de tanto…_ No se quién se cree esta mujer para hablarme de esa forma

_ Ja, ahora vas a hablarme de escrúpulos… ¿Tú?_ Me enferma su presencia, es un fastidio para mi que frente a mi finja todo el tiempo.

_ Eres increíble_ Se sienta frente a mi, saca un cigarrillo, comienza a fumar y eso me molesta._ Has hecho que el viejo huyera, quizá la empresa se vaya a la bancarrota solo por tu capricho_ Odio ese olor, esta impregnado en mi infancia y lo odio.

_ Rumiko… ¿Crees que me importa esa empresa? Si no puede ser solo mía, entonces no me importa lo que suceda con ella_ No esta molesta, ni nada, pero su mirada me enfurece tanto.

_ Claro… con esos negocios en el extranjero, ya no necesitas esta empresa pero… te falló algo, quizá tu padre te ayude, él te seguiría ciegamente sin embargo… esta vez no cuentes conmigo_ Claro que esperaba que ella me proporcionara el dinero ¿Para qué más podría quererla? Pero no es parte tan fundamental, me costará más, pero me las arreglaré sin ella.

_ Dame la espalda, como siempre lo haces._ Ese cochino olor cada vez se vuelve más insoportable.

_ Michael, digas lo que digas y hagas lo que hagas, eres mi hijo y jamás te daría la espalda, pero no te puedo apoyar en ese camino que has tomado; no puedo aceptar lo que le estas haciendo al viejo, a Tai y a Kari, ellos…_ Y ahí viene con su discurso moral.

_ Ahórratelo, podrás tener mi sangre, pero no por eso eres mi madre, ellos no son mi familia, son la tuya y no me pidas que les tenga aprecio o consideración cuando ellos…_ No, me dije a mi mismo que no volvería a lamentármelo.

_ Me equivoqué, no siempre pude estar contigo sin embargo no quiero que los sigas culpando a ellos.

_ El viejo y Kari no me importan, el único culpable es Tai y su padre; tú lo sabes.

_ ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos en las decisiones que yo tomé?

_ Susumo, ese maldito fue quien te llevó a América, fue él quien nunca te ayudó en nada y por eso las pasamos tan duras ¡Se desgastaba ayudando a todo mundo pero jamás pudo hacer nada por su hermana!

_ Él me ofreció ayuda pero yo no lo quise, si yo me fui a América fue para cumplir mis sueños

_ Si claro, ser una maldita actriz, siempre ocupada trabajando y para nada.

_ Logré lo que me propuse, o acaso ahora me vas a decir que todo ese dinero que piensas invertir no es mío

_ Como sea, mientras más dinero ganabas, menos te veía…_ Y eso jamás se lo perdonaré_ Por eso odio tanto ese olor…

_ Porque siempre antes de irme… fumaba un poco…

_ Así es… nunca tuviste tiempo para mi, pero nada más se muere ese maldito y tú tomas el primer avión para venir a ver a su hijo

_ Sabes cómo es el abuelo, yo no podía dejarlo solo

_ No, a él no lo podías dejar solo pero a mi si

_ No es lo mismo Michael

_ Claro que no, no lo es_ Par mi, ella ya no es nadie.

_ Tú no estabas solo, siempre estuvo tu padre contigo

_ Si, mi padre… un hombre que no lleva mi sangre…

_ Eso no tiene importancia…

_ ¿No? No tiene importancia el crecer entre los cotilleos, el saber que quien me trajo a la vida era una… ¡Una cualquiera que ni siquiera sabía quién era mi padre!_ Me abofeteo, esta mujer… no tiene el mínimo derecho ni de mirarme a los ojos.

_ Y mientras yo vivía un infierno, tú estabas aquí, cuidando a ese maldito huérfano… ¿Así quieres que tenga consideraciones con él?

* * *

He buscado por todos lados a Tai y a Michael, necesito saber si Tai está bien y debo exigirle a Michael una explicación por lo que me contó Ken; pero no importa que tanto insista, no hay rastro de ninguno, ya estuve buscando a Tai por donde suele estar, en el tejado, por los salones vacíos, el estacionamiento, la cafetería e incluso en la oficina de mi padre pero nada, y a Michael solo se me ocurre buscarlo por los jardines aunque también vengo con la esperanza de encontrar a Tai.

_ ¡Aghh!_ Escuché un golpe y un quejido, viene de detrás de ese árbol

_ ¿Estás bien?_ Su mano está sangrando así que rápido saco un pañuelo y lo mojo para atenderlo lo mejor que pueda_ ¡¿En qué rayos pensabas al golpear un árbol?!_ No entiendo por qué en ocasiones los hombres son tan inconscientes.

_ ¡En…!... Nada, no tiene importancia_ Se que debería estar molesta, pero verlo así… no lo soporto, sea como sea para mi fue alguien especial.

_ Te conozco, se que pocas veces haces cosas así, se que debe ser algo muy grave como para que reacciones así, pero no seas tan idiota como para lastimarte de esta forma, Michael.

_ Mimi…_ Lo veo a los ojos y… es el mismo Michael que un día conocí, se que se ha equivocado pero también se que es humano, señal de eso son las lágrimas en su rostro.

_ No me digas nada, tienes que ir a la enfermería para que te atiendan correctamente; todo va a estar bien Michael_ Le sonrío como solía hacerlo porque de verdad no quiero verlo sufrir, se que su vida no ha sido siempre fácil y se que aunque no ha tomado las mejores decisiones, ha sufrido mucho.

_ Puedo… ¿Puedo abrazarte?_ Me incomoda un poco su petición, pero es como un niño perdido, no puedo dejarlo botado así como así.

_ Tranquilo_ Le permito rodearme con sus brazos y, no es una situación incomoda, no me siento como si él me abrazara con sentimientos que no puedo corresponder, siento que lo hace buscando el consuelo de alguien cercano.

_ Debí saberlo_ No me esperaba que él nos encontrara y menos en esta situación.

_ Tai, espera, yo solo estaba…_ Se voltea y prosigue con su partida_ ¡Espera! Debo explicarte que yo…_ Se gira para encararme con una mirada fría.

_ No me importa, lo que hagas con Washington o con cualquiera, a mi no me importa_ Puede decir eso y engañar a cualquiera pero yo veo el resentimiento en sus ojos.

_ Oye, no es para tanto, solo fue un abrazo.

_ Mira, si quieres volver con él, por mi esta bien_ Es casi como si fuera indiferente.

_ Yo soy tu novia

_ Verás, eso a mi no me interesa ¿De verdad pensaste que yo iba a cambiar mi forma de ser solo por ti? Hay millones de mujeres en mi lista de espera, no voy a renunciar a eso por esto_ No puedo creerlo, cómo puede decir eso después de todo lo que me dijo antes.

_ Pero tú me dijiste…_ Las lagrimas comienzan a brotar_ Tai, si esto es una broma de una vez te lo digo que no me hace gracia.

_ Si claro, "Tú no necesitas que yo te proteja" "Contigo me siento como un niño" "Nunca había sido más yo con alguien más" Me haces feliz y bla bla bla bla_ No puede ser.

_ Entonces solo jugaste conmigo_ Esta claro, el jamás cambiaría su forma de ser.

_ Asimílalo, te vi, te me antojaste y ya está_ No quiero escucharlo más y no quiero verlo más_ Oye, la pasamos bien pero eso fue todo_ De verdad me siento como una tonta.

_ ¡Eres un idiota Yagami!_ Se que estoy llorando a mares mientras escucho los gritos de Michael quien ahora mismo se ha abalanzado contra Tai

_ ¡Tú ni te metas idiota!_ Sin embargo no puede tomarlo por sorpresa y es este quien rápido le planta el puño en la cara._ ¿Pensaste que no me iba a enojar? ¿Que podías enviar a mi viejo al bote y que yo no haría nada? ¿Qué ibas a fregar todos los negocios de mi familia?_ Lo toma por la camisa y lo levanta_ ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Pensaste que podías arruinarme? Pues escúchame bien porque no te lo voy a permitir_ Mi mira lleno de ira_ A pesar de que juegues sucio, no me vas a derrumbar porque no eres más que un sucio bastardo_ Esta siendo cruel, puedo verlo en los ojos de Michael, eso le dolió de verdad y Tai lo sabe.

_ ¡Basta Tai! ¡Déjalo ya!_ Se vuelve conmigo y es como mirar todo el rencor del mundo en su mirada.

_ ¡Como usted diga!_ Lo toma con fuerza y lo arroja al suelo_ ¡Para qué negártelo si a fin de cuentas siempre obtienes lo que quieres!_ Se molesto y fúrico, pero yo se que él esta dolido_ No te importa qué medios usar_ Sin más se da la vuelta y se marcha, yo no puedo dejar de llorar, no entiendo la actitud de Tai, no me cuadra, no me la creo que sea él quien de verdad me diga todo esto.

* * *

Se que yo jamás diría esas cosas y menos a una mujer pero me consume la rabia tan solo de pensar que ella se burlo de mi, y aún más cuando veo que fui un idiota y lo permití; Kari me lo dijo pero no quise creerle, fui el más imbécil al pensar que ella sentía algo por mi cuando era obvio que solo jugaba conmigo.

* * *

**Esto es todo por ahora, lamento si los dejo con muchas dudas pero así va la cosa e.e**  
**espero poder actualizar pronto aunque no prometo nada :P**


	11. Chapter 11

Han pasado algunos días desde que Michael le entregó el diario de Susumo Yagami a la policía, naturalmente se ha causado un revuelo en los negocios de la familia y mas que nada porque el abuelo de Tai, ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro y hablando de, Tai es quien más me preocupa…

_ Nada ganas con esto, vamos_ Se ha vuelto una costumbre que tenga que cargarlo ebrio hasta su apartamento.

_ Y quee… tampoco gané nada portándome bien…_ Me duele verlo así, para mi sigue siendo mi amigo y se que está dolido.

_ No digas eso, ya te lo he dicho, deberías hablar con ella y…

_ ¡Y nada!... ella me traicionó… de seguro me usó todo este tiempo para luego… volver con ese imbécil_ Él piensa que Mimi le entregó el diario a Michael y que ella en realidad jamás terminó con él y aunque yo se que no es así, convencerlo de lo contrario es imposible.

_ No Tai, no creo que las cosas fueran así, además… no es para que te pongas así_ Se lo que es sentirse engañado y todo eso, es horrible, pero afortunadamente no es el fin del mundo.

_ ¡Tú no lo entiendes!... ¡Yo la amo!_ Ahora se ha puesto a llorar.

_ Ya llegamos, será mejor que tomes algo y te tranquilices.

_ See… tienes razón, creo que por ahí tengo un poco te ron…

Razonar con él ebrio es imposible, pero tampoco me ha ocasionado tantas molestias como en otras ocasiones, una vez se le metió la idea de que quería ir y reclamarle a Mimi por lo que le había hecho, se puso tan necio que nos golpeo a Joe y a mi. En fin, ahora como en otras ocasiones, he tenido que dormir aquí porque este chico no deja de desahogarse y no puedo dejarlo solo.

_ ¿Ya te sientes bien?_ Son las seis de la mañana, se la pasó toda la noche despierto entre lágrimas y recuerdos.

_ No, pero al menos ya no estoy ebrio…

_ Eres un ridículo, perder a una mujer no es el fin del mundo.

_ Tú no lo entiendes…

_ Te recuerdo que a mí, Sora me engañó con el ex novio de Mimi

_ Aún así no lo entiendes… yo nunca tuve a nadie… no puedo estar como quisiera con mi madre, por mas increíble que sea mi relación con Kari la verdad… es que tampoco puedo esperar que ella esté siempre para mi; mi padre y mi abuelo… ni siquiera vale la pena mencionarlos… con Mimi… por primera vez, sentí tener algo en mi vida que me hacía feliz… por ella yo me convertía en el más fuerte, pero también podía demostrar mis sentimientos… por primera vez, me hizo sentir que le importaba a alguien…

_ Vamos, eso no es verdad

_ Quizá no, no puedo quitarle crédito a mis padres, e incluso el viejo ha estado para mi de alguna forma pero… ella no tenía porqué quererme de esa forma que yo creía y… cuando pensé que era real yo… por un momento, de verdad me sentí feliz

_ Vaya…

_ Kari me lo dijo, me dijo que ella todavía amaba a Michael, pero me cegué, no le quise creer a mi hermana, la única que jamás me ha mentido pero… no, soy un idiota, yo mismo lo vi con mis propios ojos y me lo negué, no solo fue ella, también fui yo quien me engañaba.

_ Si lo pones así… supongo que no lo entiendo, pero lo que si entiendo, es el dolor, esa opresión en el pecho cada que cruza por tu mente y, se que es insoportable, pero también se que ya pasará.

_ ¿Ya no te duele haber perdido a Sora?

_ Claro que si, pero el dolor también cambia, y aprendes a vivir con ello.

_ Pero ella te ama, de verdad aún te ama…

_ ¿Tú volverías a creer en Mimi? Si llegara a pedirte perdón ¿La perdonarías?

_ No lo se… yo la amo…

_ Tienes razón, yo no lo entiendo, porque a mi con eso no me basta.

Logré convencerlo de volver al Instituto, igual tampoco lleva mucho tiempo ausente pero de todas formas no quería ir.

_ Si me salgo de mis casillas y termino matando a alguien, te hago directamente responsable Ishida_ Es un nene, además no tendría por qué matar a alguien.

_ ¿Yo?

_ Si, tú sabes que no razono bien, y es tu culpa por permitirme interactuar en la sociedad_ Claro ¿Desde cuándo se mete en rollos legales?

_ Tai idiota ¿Se puede saber con qué derecho te has ido a emborrachar sin invitarme?_ Cielos, se que últimamente las cosas entre ella y yo van mejor e incluso…

_ Jejeje, lo siento, pero no había nada que festejar, solo andaba de putas_ Si claro, si cada vez que se le acercaba una mujer se ponía a llorar.

_ Ya, eso supuse, me enteré de lo que pasó con Mimi, ¿Acaso no piensan arreglar las cosas?_ Todos pensamos eso, pero ese par de brutos no ven que no es mas que un mal entendido.

_ No hay nada que arreglar, pero en fin no quiero hablar de eso, mejor… cuéntame ¿Para qué te urgía verme?_ Ayer le llegó un mensaje a Tai de Sora, donde decía que le urgía que se vieran, como él estaba ebrio, lo leyó en voz alta.

_ Eso…_ Me mira y cambia su semblante a uno preocupado

_ Oye, me voy a clase, nos vemos Sora_ Entiendo cuando no me llaman.

_ Matt, espera, después… también quiero hablar contigo_ Eso está muy raro y me da tanta curiosidad que los he comenzado a seguir; se dirigieron a la azotea así que me quedé en la puerta para poder escuchar aunque sea algo.

_ Y… ¿Cuál es el gran misterio?_ Tai saca un cigarrillo y le ofrece uno a Sora, esto debe ser algo gordo porque ella no lo acepta y… rayos, me siento como una basura escuchando, bueno, no tanto porque igual no escucho nada, Sora está hablando muy bajito y Tai solo tiene cara de serio, será mejor que me vaya, no quiero ser un cotilla ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

Tai se desmayó, que sujeto tan sensible, no pensé que de verdad le fuera a pegar tan duro pero en fin, no puedo mas que esperar a que despierte o…

_ ¿Sora?_ Genial, justo a quien quería ver.

_ Matt…

_ ¿Qué le pasó a Tai?_ Claro últimamente ellos parecen novios así que es normal que esté aquí por él.

_ Nada, estábamos hablando y se desmayó, así que lo traje a la enfermería

_ ¿Tú sola?

_ Claro, soy algo así como la mujer maravilla_ Nótese el sarcasmo y su cara de "Ja-Ja"_ Un profesor que pasaba por ahí me ayudó

_ Será porque últimamente no ha comido ni dormido bien, lo de Mimi lo tiene en la vil depresión

_ Matt… hay algo que debo decirte_ No se si sea prudente la situación, pero yo no estoy en condiciones de ser prudente.

_ Adelante, te escucho_ Me mira fijamente y… rayos, las palabras se anudan en mi garganta.

_ Está embarazada_ Tai idiota, me asustó.

_ Oye idiota pues casi me causas un aborto con tus juegos_ La cara de ambos esta casi pálida y de repente Tai… ¿Está sonriendo?

_ ¿De quién es?_ Matt por el contrario, se nota molesto.

_ Yo…_ Quizá debí investigar eso antes de decírselo a ellos.

_ Eso qué importa Sora, vas a ser mamá_ "Mamá"… no lo había pensado…

_ No…

_ Sora, dime si ese hijo es de Tai_ Matt me toma del brazo y me demanda una respuesta, yo solo reacciono en soltarme.

_ No… yo no quiero ser mamá_ No puedo, nunca en mi vida me he preocupado por otra persona que no sea yo, qué clase de madre puedo ser para un niño, quiero huir de esto.

_ ¡Sora!_ Ambos gritan mi nombre mientras yo me apresuro a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar al patio central donde Matt por fin me alcanza y me toma de los hombros.

* * *

Había estado llorando a cada rato, no quise ni siquiera ir al Instituto por el miedo a encontrarlo con otra chica y mira lo que me vengo a encontrar cuando me decido a levantarme.

_ ¡Me estás lastimando!_ Un grito provenía del patio principal y muchos comenzaron a ir para ver qué sucedía, yo estaba preocupada porque me pareció que era la voz de Sora.

_ ¡Dime de una maldita vez de quién es ese bastardo!_ Sora está… y Matt… nunca lo había visto así de enojado.

_ ¡Cálmate imbécil no te permito que le hables así!_ Gracias a Dios, Tai lo detuvo pero… eso también me hace sentir una presión en el pecho al verlo.

_ ¡Acaso crees que es tuyo idiota! ¡Ni siquiera sabes con cuantos se ha revolcado! ¡Hay una probabilidad en un millón de que ese niño lleve tu sangre!_ ¿De Tai?... ese niño… puede ser suyo…_ ¿Me lo vas a negar?_ Matt continúa molesto, pero se está pasando y muestra de ello es que Sora le ha plantado una bofetada._ Dime, de quién es.

_ ¡Pues no es tuyo si eso quieres saber!_ Eso quiere decir…

_ Pues bien…_ Parece que se ha calmado… pero… ¡OH Dios mío!... ¿Puedo ser de Matt?...

_ Es mío_ Esto es más que suficiente para mí, no hay nada más que explicar.

_ Pero… ni siquiera sabes eso_ Tai no haría eso por cualquier chica, él jamás renunciaría a su libertad o tomaría una responsabilidad tan grande.

_ No me importa si ese niño no lleva mi sangre_ Menos así como así… eso solo quiere decir que..._ Es nuestro._ El la ama a ella… era yo la que sobraba, era yo la tonta y la ilusa… eso es…

_ Mimi…_ Izzy pasa su brazo por mis hombros tratándome de dar consuelo pero yo…

_ No se lo perdonaré, jamás, en mi vida voy a perdonar lo que me hizo…_ Cómo pudo ser tan cruel de jugar conmigo teniéndola a ella…y lo peor de todo, es que aún cuando le tenga tanto rencor…

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque… porque yo lo amo Izzy… a pesar de todo… lo amo…

* * *

_ Vaya… qué fuerte_ ¡¿Mi hermano?! ¡¿Un hijo?! ¡¿Con Sora?!

_ No… no lo entiendo TK…

_ ¿Qué cosa?... oh… bueno, verás, cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren…_ A veces se le pega los simplón de Davis.

_ Pues es eso lo que no entiendo cómo va a tener un hijo con Sora si el jura y perjura que ama a Mimi.

_ Quizá por lo que pasó hace poco, ya sabes, por eso de que se dice que quien le dio el diario a Michael fue Mimi

_ Pero… aún así… esto no… esto es raro.

_ Rara es tu actitud, según tú, él no debería estar con Mimi porque ella no lo quiere, pero cuando todo sale como tú lo predijiste… no te gusta.

_ Pues claro que no, si mi hermano sufre cómo puede gustarme la situación.

_ Oye, solo déjalo ser_ TK no entiende la mortificación que siento por Tai_ De acuerdo, veré que puedo averiguar con mi hermano pero en mi opinión, Tai sufre porque quiere, ya debió de haber hablado las cosas de frente con Mimi y no andar haciéndole hijos a otras._ Pero es muy lindo y consiente mis caprichos.

_ Tachikawa… ¿Qué clase de persona eres?_ No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad, porque según mucha gente ella es increíble, incluso anduvo con Michael y él sigue adorándola, eso debe de ser por algo y también debe ser una mujer sorprendente para que traiga así a mi hermano y mas porque… si ahora lo pienso, no me lo creo que ella jugara con Tai, solo hay que verla para saber que le duele igual que a él.

_ Sabes, a mi también me preocupan esos dos…_ ¿Ken? A veces me asusta que se aparezca de la nada, es como una sombra.

_ Es que… es muy raro todo alrededor de ellos_ Creo que él entiende de lo que hablo o al menos eso me hace creer.

_ Si… aunque… quizá eso solo se deba a cierta persona…_ Tengo miedo de preguntar, y más porque creo que ya se la respuesta_ Curioso, yo no sabía que Tai y Michael eran primos hermanos y mucho menos que… bueno, quizá hablo de mas, no me hagas caso…pero, no puedo creer que Miky no supere algo que pasó hace un año… quizá de ahí venga su obsesión por Yagami… y quizá también por Tachikawa _ ¿Hace un año?

* * *

No puede ser, no puede ser… ¡Maldición! ¡Qué más da! Si es de Tai entonces… yo no pinto nada en ese cuadro pero… no, es imposible… bueno, no imposible pero… no puede ser, me niego a creerlo.

_No suelo ir a fiestas porque no hay nada que me guste de ellas, no bebo, me gusta bailar pero no con tipas que se me insinúan cada tres segundos, no tengo muchos amigos, la música que tocan normalmente es mediocre y me fastidia, pero lo peor de todo, es que siempre me toca cargar con borrachos, ahora mismo estoy buscando a mi hermano TK que de seguro debe andar por ahí con Tachikawa… solo espero que sepa comportarse porque ella es una buena chica. En fin, por más que los busco no los veo, solo he alcanzado a reconocer a Tai que está con Kari y un tipo de cabello azul, creo que se llama Joe pero no estoy muy seguro, da igual porque de un momento a otro Tai se fue, Kari comenzó a bailar con Motomiya y el tal Joe comenzó a platicar con una chica, parece que no está tan perdido después de todo._

__ Si buscas a tu hermanito, ya se fue_ Otro de mis motivos para no asistir a reuniones escolares es este, mi miedo por encontrarme con ella._

__ Gracias, entonces… supongo que ya me voy_ No quiero estar aquí cuando ella comience a coquetear con algún tipo._

__ Siempre has sido así de aburrido Ishida, no te das ni una oportunidad para divertirte y hacer algo alocado_ No quiero ni mirarla a los ojos, pero… rayos no puedo evitar sentirme confuso a su lado_ En fin, si cambias de opinión, estaré en la barra_ Eso es una sorpresa._

__ Vaya, pensé que tú eras lo bastante alocada y divertida como para pasarte la noche de esa forma_ Ni siquiera lo he pensado, solo lo he dicho porque… quizá no quiero irme aún._

__ Lo soy, pero si te vas tú, entonces ya no habrá nadie con quién divertirme_ Hasta ahora lo noto, pero de seguro que esta ebria como para que ella me diga eso a mi._

__ En ese caso, supongo que te haré compañía_ Hay algo dentro de mi que no me permite dejar a alguien en ese estado y… comienzo a odiar esa parte de mi._

__ De acuerdo_ Me toma de la mano, pero en lugar de dirigirme a la barra me lleva a una mesa un poco apartada de la gente, le hace una seña al mesero y después este lleva una botella de whisky._ Pues bien, dime Ishida ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?_ Y de todas las personas en el mundo, precisamente ella me lo pregunta, me bebo de golpe el trago que me ha servido y me aclaro un poco la garganta._

__ No puedo quejarme últimamente…_

__ Tonterías, evades la pregunta con una respuesta ambigua… si no me lo quieres decir no lo digas y ya_ De la nada se ha molestado_ En fin, soy la persona menos indicada para exigirte algo…_ Y ahora está triste mientras vuelve a servirme._

__ Pues…_ Tomo un poco más_ No lo se… es algo difícil de responder incluso a mi mismo_ Me termino el trago y prosigo mientras yo me sirvo el siguiente_ En realidad creo no hay nada que contar, mi vida esta estancada igual que antes solo que ahora…_ Y ahora me corto porque estoy hablando demasiado._

__ La mía si ha cambiado_ Creo que entendió como iba a terminar esa frase y se ha puesto melancólica mientras bebe de su vaso_ He hecho lo que me ha venido en gana, en roto incluso mis propios prejuicios pero… todo eso solo me ha llevado en picada_ Al menos ahora sonríe como si fuera irónico, se termina su trago, sirve de nuevo en vaso y en el mío_ Salud_ Su sonrisa es sincera, y por un momento… no me importa nada más que eso._

__ Ven, vamos a bailar, somos demasiado geniales como para quedarnos aquí ¿O no?_ Toma mi mano y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile, ella de verdad sabe moverse y yo… bueno, yo quiero ser cantante así que este es mi fuerte, todos comienzan a mirarnos pero en realidad solo somos ella y yo._

__ Eso fue increíble, hace mucho que no bailaba con alguien así_ Ella esta de verdad feliz, me alegra no haberme ido._

__ Si, yo tampoco…_ Hace mucho… y con la misma persona…_ Se hizo muy tarde, la mayoría ya se fueron_ Todavía había mucha gente, pero su estado no era muy bueno además que no conocía a nadie_ Te llevo a tu casa_ En su estado, no fue una pregunta, la tomé de la mano y salimos de ahí. _

__ De seguro te has dado cuenta de que estoy algo ebria_ No me molesto en negarlo porque es algo obvio._ Pero… tú también lo estas_ Y eso tampoco esta para negarlo, ella me conoce bastante._

__ Lo prudente sería tomar un taxi_ Me toma del brazo y se abraza a este._

__ Mi casa está cerca, podemos caminar_ "Cerca" es relativo, debe estar a unos treinta minutos caminando y… en fin, ambos estamos ebrios y no es como que actuemos muy cuerdos._

__ Supongo que hoy nada ha sido prudente…_

¡Maldición! ¡Por qué mierdas me dejé llevar!... Esa noche debí irme y ya… o debí solo llevarla a su casa o… ¡No lo se! Se supone que eso solo fue una noche de locura y ya, ni ella lo recordaría ni yo lo mencionaría pero… ¿Y si fuera mío?... Y si así fuera… ¡Por qué mierdas se lo dijo primero a él!

* * *

_ ¿Estás seguro que eso quieres Tai?_ No son tiempos para dudar.

_ Tía Rumiko, se que es algo alocado y todo eso, pero soy el único que puede hacerse cargo además… estoy seguro de que por eso el viejo se fue, porque estaba seguro de que yo podría manejarlo_ Se que es algo precipitado, pero tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas.

_ ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tu cambio? Apenas ayer seguías sumido en tu tristeza como un mocoso llorón._ Tiene el tacto característico de los Yagami, no podría confiar en alguien más que en ella para esto.

_ Bueno… creo que hasta ahora no he hecho más que meterme en problemas y es tiempo de solucionarlo, además… no puedo dejar que ese niño vea a su padre como un irresponsable y fracasado.

_ ¿De verdad piensas reconocerlo aunque no sea tuyo? Es algo muy duro, no debes tomártelo a la ligera… un hijo es para siempre ¿Por qué lo haces?

_ Eso ya lo se… y lo hago porque… él ahora no tiene a nadie… y yo se cómo se siente eso, a Sora la quiero mucho y… tampoco quiero que sufra.

_ Sabes que eso te aleja para siempre de Tachikawa

_ Alejarme de ella… ojala y pudiera…

* * *

_ Mimi ¿Estas segura de esto?_ No me queda de otra, él ya me la hizo y ahora va la mía.

_ Claro que si Izzy, no pienso dejarlo así como así, ese idiota jugó conmigo y si piensa que puede venir y burlarse de mi está muy equivocado, él ahora va a saber lo que es amar a Dios en tierra ajena_ Ya no me importan los principios ni nada, ahora solo quiero ver que sienta como yo ahora y si para eso debo vender mi alma pues que comiencen las ofertas.

_ Creo que todo esto es un mal entendido… deberían hablarlo y…

_ Y nada, no hay nada de qué hablar, él va a pagarme todo lo que he sufrido por él de una u otra forma.

* * *

**Bueno cómo ven, dudas, comentarios o lo que sea; creo que con un corazón roto y un hijo en camino, ya era hora de que Tai se pusiera los pantalones; Matt, pues ya ven, por más principe azul que sea, también esta chavo y se le hace fácil; Mimi esta en su segunda desilusión amorosa pero esta vez si le caló así y es hora de que haga sufrir a Tai; en cuanto a Sora... pues creo que es el personaje más maduro y su único problema es ¿Quién es el padre? Porque Matt no quiere saber nada y Tai aunque la quiera apoyar, sigue siendo el chico de su amiga.**

**Así es como están las cosas y espero que les guste cómo va la trama, me despido y hasta la próxima ^^**


End file.
